Red Right Hand
by Rustedhook
Summary: [Suite de Qui veut le sang ...] 3 ans après le Jour Promis, un événement tragique se produit à l'Université de Central où enseigne à présent Kimblee, et tout pousse à croire qu'il en est l'auteur. Beth va devoir faire appel à de vieilles connaissances et de vieux souvenirs pour trouver le véritable coupable, et ça ne sera pas de tout repos !
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"You're one microscopic cog_  
_in his catastrophic plan_  
_Designed and directed by_  
_his red right hand"_

**_Red right hand_ \- Nick cave and the Bad Seeds.**

\- _Let Love in_ (1994) -

* * *

Ce matin d'Avril là, Salomé Blood avait une question de la plus haute importance à poser et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Trop entraînée par sa réflexion pour se rendormir, elle se leva, mit ses pantoufles vertes et prit Docteur Namnam, sa peluche de lapin qui était en réalité un Docteur très trrrèèès important qui travaillait à sauver le monde. Mais depuis qu'elle avait dépassé le cap de sept ans, on pouvait dire que Dr Namnam était parti à la retraite puisqu'elle ne jouait plus vraiment avec lui. Tous deux ouvrirent doucement la porte de la chambre puis traversèrent le couloir pour entrer délicatement dans la pièce en face. Salomé grimpa d'un seul coup sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à sa mère qui n'était pour le moment qu'un amas de cheveux roux qui dépassaient des draps. Puis elle la secoua doucement avant de demander :

« Mamaaan … Pourquoi le jour se lève mais la nuit tombe ? »

En sentant la main de sa fille sur son cou, Bethsabée Blood se réveilla derechef en pensant que c'était un ennemi qui tentait de l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Elle fouilla sous son oreiller pour trouver son arme de service qui n'avait jamais été là et finit par réaliser après un moment de panique qu'elle était dans son lit, avec sa fille et son mari et que la guerre d'Ishbal était finie depuis bien des années déjà. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se redressa et sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait en considérant une possible réponse. Salomé était la reine des questions-pièges.

Heureusement, son époux était un peu plus réactif et avançait déjà une hypothèse :

« C'est à cause des stores. Le matin, on lève les stores mais le soir, on les baisse. Et donc, le jour et la nuit suivent le mouvement. Tu comprends ? »

Salomé caressa la tête de sa peluche miteuse comme un vilain de James Bond caresserait la tête de son chat avant de sembler contente de cette réponse. C'était logique, cette affaire de stores. Rassurée, la fillette finit par les embrasser avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations matinales en laissant ses parents seuls. Beth fixa Solf avant de marmonner :

« Cette enfant est un génie incompris.

\- Tout comme son père, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Qui n'est pas étouffé par la modestie.

\- Je devrais ? Sourit Solf en se levant. J'avoue cependant que c'est une question intéressante que je devrais poser à mes élèves.

\- Tu feras ça jeune homme, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. MANGEEER ! » cria Betty en quittant la pièce en courant.

L'ancien alchimiste resta un instant déboussolé face à l'appétit vorace de sa femme le matin. C'était sans doute parce que la nourriture du self du QG de Central était atroce, elle devait faire des réserves au petit-déjeuner. La seule fois où il avait été déjeuner là-bas avec elle, il avait dû non seulement subir l'atroce goût des choux-fleur mais également les regards en coin de militaires qui semblaient se liquéfier à son approche. Ce n'était pas comme si ils savaient qu'il était inoffensif à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

_Cela fait trois ans aujourd'hui,_ réalisa Solf en sortant ses vêtements de la penderie. _Trois ans depuis le Jour Promis, la perte de mon statut et de mon alchimie._

Il s'assit au bord de son lit après avoir posé ses affaires à côté de lui et regarda ses paumes vierges. Il était difficile de deviner qu'il y avait encore relativement peu de temps, deux symboles explosifs y étaient tatoués, deux dessins qui hantaient encore bien des Ishbals. L'alchimie qu'il avait passé tant de temps à étudier, admirer et perfectionner lui avait été arrachée du jour au lendemain avec un large morceau de sa dignité. Tout ça parce qu'il avait perdu lors du Jour Promis.

Oh, bien sûr, il était toujours vivant, c'était déjà ça. Mais dans les semaines qui avaient suivi cette perte, il avait été l'ombre de lui-même et ces souvenirs étaient flous même pour lui. Il ne lui restait que la sensation de vide qui l'habitait alors. Il ne savait pas quoi faire sans son alchimie ni son rang militaire et encore moins sans missions, sans adversaires à combattre et tuer : la mort lui avait toujours collé à la peau et maintenant … elle était bien loin. Du point de vue de Solf, le fait que les gens ne veuillent pas s'imaginer leur mort ou la placent indéfiniment dans un « plus tard » flou était un leurre stupide, de la poudre aux yeux. On ne meurt pas d'un seul coup, on meurt et naît chaque jour qui passe. Depuis notre naissance, nous mourrons petit à petit, chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde en moins à vivre pour nous-mêmes et pour ce monde. Et ressentir cette inéluctabilité, cette instabilité voire ce chaos entre la vie et la mort est la chose la plus dramatique et la plus belle qui soit. C'était ça, son champ de bataille.

Il releva la tête en voyant Beth lui apporter du café noir, qu'il prit avec un bref remerciement. Elle repartit mais il eut le temps de voir qu'elle semblait attristée et il savait très bien pourquoi. Betty pensait avoir été un choix par défaut dans la vie de son mari, qu'il s'était marié avec elle parce qu'il n'avait plus droit à sa vie précédente, avec alchimie et tout le reste. Elle pensait qu'elle ne valait rien de plus. Qu'il n'aurait jamais été là si il n'y avait pas été forcé. Qu'elle était coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, et coupable de l'enfermer dans cette vie ordinaire.

Mais aussi ordinaire qu'elle était vu de l'extérieur, Solf aimait cette vie. Il ne pouvait plus rien exploser mais on le craignait toujours, de réputation du moins. Il avait un métier qu'il aimait, une maison, une épouse, une fille et même un chat. C'est ce que veulent les gens, non ?

Fatigué de cogiter, il se leva et prit sa douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il espéra que le reste de la journée se passerait bien.

* * *

Dita travaillait depuis bien des années comme femme de chambre au Central Royal Hotel, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sommeiller comme ça. Allongé dans des draps en bataille, les cheveux blonds hérissés et la bouche grande ouverte, il dormait à poings fermés. On voyait même son nombril.

« Monsieur ... »

Après une hésitation, elle regarda son nom sur sa fiche de réservation et relut ses instructions « Réveillez-moi pour huit heures ». Et comme il était huit heures trois, il était temps qu'il se lève ce …

« Monsieur Elric ? «

« Monsieur Elric . »

« Monsieur Elric ! »

Cette fois, Dita se décida à le secouer comme un prunier et obtint enfin l'effet escompté : il ouvrit les yeux après avoir marmonné quelque chose du type « Winry, repose-moi cette clé à molette steplé ... ». _Étrange._

« -Monsieur Elric, je suis Dita du Central Royal Hotel et il est huit heures cinq.

-_ Mais !_ J'avais dit huit heures ! Glapit Ed en se levant comme si il avait été électrocuté.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas vous brusquer … s'excusa-t-elle, les joues rouges.

\- Ok, ok ! Merci ! Je vais me dépêcher de m'habiller, déjeuner et … Euh … Vous savez quel bus ou tramway je dois prendre pour aller à l'Université de Central ?

\- Il y un arrêt sur le boulevard voisin, vous prenez la ligne 2 jusqu'à l'arrêt Université.

\- Ok ! Merci pour tout ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna sa valise et en sortit des vêtements propres mais froissés et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bains.

_Encore un futur étudiant paniqué_, sourit Dita en quittant la pièce.

Elle avait tort.

* * *

Edward n'allait pas s'inscrire à la faculté de Central mais y enseigner. Après avoir voyagé pendant un an et demi, il avait décidé de rentrer à Amestris pour fonder une famille et revoir ses amis. Mais comme l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel, il avait postulé pour enseigner dans différences universités, pour être accepté à Central. Entre cette future embauche et son mariage en hiver avec Winry -wow ! Ça lui faisait encore bizarre d'y penser!-, on pouvait dire Ed marchait enfin dans la vie adulte. En attendant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser comme un ado à un premier rendez-vous avec son béguin.

Après un petit-déjeuner prévu pour un régiment, il partit prendre les transports en commun. Les gens de Central n'étaient pas forcément les plus aimables, et un homme à l'air revêche le frappa au visage avec sa serviette (NdA : un sac, pas le truc en éponge …) en grommelant comme si c'était la faute d'Edward. Ce dernier, piqué au vif, l'invectiva :

« - Non mais, vous pourriez vous excuser !

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas squatter en plein milieu du passage, rase-mottes !

\- RASE-MOTTES ? Qui tu appelles rase-mottes mon gars ?! Tu vas voir ce que je-

\- UNIVERSITÉ, annonça la voix du tramway.

\- Tu as de la chance mec. C'est mon arrêt. »

Après avoir lancé un regard noir, il descendit pour se trouver face aux locaux de la faculté. Ils dataient d'il y avait deux siècles, tout en briques rouges, toits d'ardoise et hautes fenêtres, avec de grandes portes ouvragées et des vitraux colorés type Art Déco, ajoutés récemment. La cour était sillonnée de larges chemins qui traversaient le campus, et les pelouses étaient bien entretenues. Des bancs et tables permettaient aux étudiants de se retrouver, étudier et manger à l'ombre des arbres. Des panneaux indiquaient les différents services de la fac et Ed y courut. Un homme passa juste devant lui en le frôlant, un chapeau gris sur la tête; peut-être un futur collègue.

Après avoir trouvé la direction qu'il cherchait, Ed se dépêcha en voyant qu'il était presque neuf heures, horaire de son rendez-vous avec le doyen de la faculté. Il rattrapa facilement l'homme qu'il venait de remarquer et prit la porte qu'il lui retenait poliment. Alors qu'il allait le remercier, Edward s'arrêta net, bouche bée et yeux remplis d'une peur sans bornes.

« K-K-Kimblee .. ? » bégaya-t-il.

Solf retira son chapeau et le salua, tout aussi surpris que le jeune homme, même s'il le cachait mieux. Après un silence, il tendit la main, que Ed serra en tremblant un peu. Il remarqua enfin que quelque chose clochait.

« - Mais … Où sont vos tatouages ?! S'exclama-t-il en lui secouant le poignet comme un dingue.

\- Je ne les ai plus, et veuillez lâcher ma main Monsieur Elric, ça devient gênant et quelque peu douloureux, lui intima Solf.

\- Oh. Désolé. Comment vous avez fait ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ... »

Il allait dire « renoncer à l'alchimie ainsi », mais il réalisa à temps qu'il y avait renoncé aussi, même si les circonstances devaient bien être différentes …

« - Si vous pensez que j'ai abandonné mon alchimie de mon plein gré, vous êtes en tort. Au revoir Monsieur Elric, lui dit froidement l'ex-Alchimiste avant de s'éloigner.

\- Attendez Kimblee ! Vous faites quoi ici ?

\- Vous voyez bien que j'épluche des pommes de terre.

\- Hein ?! Lâcha Edward, peu habitué à ce type de remarques de la part de Kimblee.

\- Désolé. C'est le sarcasme de ma femme qui déteint sur moi. J'enseigne ici. »

Le combo retrouver un vieil ennemi + découvrir celui-ci (presque) inoffensif + savoir qu'il était prof + apprendre qu'il était marié, c'en était trop pour Edward et ses nerfs fragiles, surtout sans café digne de ce nom.

« - Vous ... vous êtes … **_marié_**.. ?!

\- _Oui_, répondit Solf avec un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça choquait les gens. Vous venez voir quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, le doyen. C'est où ?

\- Suivez-moi. »

Il y avait encore trois ans, suivre Kimblee sans discuter aurait provoqué chez Ed des sueurs froides. Mais une fois le choc passé, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne risquait rien. Après tout, la faculté ne pouvait pas se permettre d'embaucher n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dû passer des tests pour savoir si il était plus un fou furieux de l'explosif hein ?

En tout cas, Edward Elric l'espérait de tout son cœur, tout en maudissant Mustang et sa façon de taire « quelques petits détails sans importance » comme « Kimblee est toujours en vie lalala surpriiise » donc.

De son côté, Solf devait avouer qu'il était déjà las. L'anniversaire du Jour Promis le hantait déjà, mais en plus croiser l'adolescent qui avait mis tout le plan des Homonculus et donc les siens en déroute, ça lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Plus vite Edward trouvait le bureau du doyen, mieux ce serait pour eux deux. L'ancien Fullmetal semblait en effet extrêmement nerveux, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils aient essayé de se tuer l'un l'autre lors de leur dernière rencontre, et qu'il se soit empalé sur une poutre à cause de l'Écarlate.

Que de bons souvenirs.

Ed traînait la patte (en métal) à chaque nouveau couloir emprunté afin de scruter les lieux : le carrelage, les affiches, le plafond, rien n'échappait à sa vigilance. Le souci, c'était que Solf voulait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible, surtout qu'il était en retard pour son cours. Après avoir manqué de perdre l'aîné Elric trois fois, il stoppa devant une porte : le bureau du doyen. Bien qu'irrité, Kimblee restait poli, ainsi frappa-t-il à la porte pour annoncer Edward. A peine avait-il fini de cogner sur le panneau de bois qu'une énorme explosion retentit. Elle était si intense qu'elle fit trembler les murs de toute l'Université, même si elle semblait s'être produite très loin d'eux.

Instinctivement, Ed s'abaissa les mains sur la tête et se redressa en fixant Kimblee.

« - C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Non. Ah, bonjour Monsieur Heynich, continua Solf comme si rien ne s'était passé, après que la porte du bureau se soit ouverte. Voici Monsieur Elric.

\- C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT CA ?! Cria le doyen en pointant l'ancien Écarlate du doigt.

\- Non Monsieur Heynich.

\- Alors qui est le petit abruti qui s'amuse à exploser des choses dans **MON** établissement ?!

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur Heynich. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

Tous trois partirent donc. On vit donc un Monsieur Heynich tourmenté, un Solf Kimblee nonchalant et un Edward Elric nerveux parcourir les différents couloirs jusqu'à trouver d'où provenait l'explosion. Au moment même où ils s'en approchaient, une autre résonna.

Sans même réfléchir, Solf poussa son supérieur au sol et le laissa avec Edward qui était également accroupi, encore sous le choc des vibrations. Le sol tremblait encore, les vitres se fissuraient mais c'est le sifflement dans ses oreilles qui était le plus atroce. Sans sembler être affecté du tout, Kimblee avança vers la source de tout ce remue-ménage les mains dans les poches, un pressentiment en plein ventre. Quand il fut dans le nuage épais de fumée, il comprit ce qu'il devinait.

Quelqu'un avait fait sauter sa salle de classe.

Ses étudiants gisaient autour de lui, certains vivants, certains non.

Il resta pendant très longtemps debout au milieu du carnage, incapable de bien voir au delà de deux mètres. Il ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait, debout au milieu de tous ses jeunes gens allongés, couverts de sang voire ouverts en deux. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui le traversait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas plaisant comme à Ishbal.

* * *

Beth s'étira en se levant de son bureau et passa devant Havoc pour se servir un thé. Breda avait mis Radio Capital en fond sonore et tout le monde travaillait avec sérieux malgré l'ambiance détendue. Depuis qu'Ishbal était presque totalement reconstruite et que les sondages le plaçaient en favori pour les proches élections présidentielles, Mustang était bien moins nerveux.

« Flash spécial ! Nous venons d'apprendre qu'une explosion vient de se produire à l'Université de Central ! Nous ne sommes pas encore capables de déterminer son origine ni si il y a des victimes ! grésilla une voix pressante depuis le poste de radio. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit produite dans le bâtiment de Lettres de la faculté ! Nous recommandons à tous les gens à proximité de s'éloigner du campus, je répète ... »

Betty eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui porter un violent coup à la tête avec un marteau. Tout devint flou, puis noir mais elle était encore debout malgré une violente nausée. Elle entendait les voix de ses collègues provenir de très loin :

« - Portez-la !

\- Asseyez-la sur la chaise, ça va aller .. !

\- Quelque chose à boire, et avec du sucre, vite !

\- Vous m'entendez Commandant ? Commandant !

\- Oui … Je je je … je suis là … souffla-t-elle avec la douloureuse impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Attention ! Une seconde explosion se serait produite au même endroit, Bâtiment de Lettres de l'Université de Central ! Nous communiquerons de nouvelles informations dès que possible ! Clama Radio Capital.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille … pour voir si-

\- Il va bien, Betty. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il a survécu à pire n'est-ce pas ? Tenta de la consoler Mustang, qui pensait sincèrement de Kimblee n'allait pas mourir pour deux bêtes explosions. _Pas lui._

\- Sans doute. Je … Je voudrais quand même … aller vérifier, murmura-t-elle en reprenant des forces petit à petit.

\- Des unités ont été envoyées, les pompiers aussi. Nous n'avons rien à faire là-bas ... »

Riza lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et tous ses collègues le masculins le dévisagèrent l'air de dire « Vous êtes sans cœur chef » pendant que Beth essayait de ne pas pleurer. Vaincu, Roy saisit son manteau et lança :

« Vous venez tous avec moi alors ? »

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, ou presque; allongés sur des civières, assis sur les marches de la faculté ou gisant à même le sol pour les moins chanceux qui avaient déjà quitté ce monde. Solf restait silencieux, le regard fixé sur eux, incapable de penser correctement. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et vérifia sa tension, tripota sa langue, contrôla ses yeux, son rythme cardiaque, tout ça tout ça. Il le sentit à grand peine.

«- Monsieur Solf J Kimblee ? Je suis le Commissaire Ahmed Ferkjoud, se présenta un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'années face à lui, la main tendue qu'il serra.

\- Bonjour Commissaire.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : avez-vous une responsabilité quelconque dans cette explosion ?

\- Non Commissaire. Je suis bien incapable de faire de l'alchimie explosive depuis trois ans déjà, expliqua Solf.

\- De l'alchimie oui, des explosifs, non, signala Ahmed.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le Commisaire Ferkjoud sortit un carnet de notes de la poche de sa veste et résuma ce qu'il lisait.

« - Nous avons trouvé du matériel pyrotechnique dans votre casier dans la salle de professeurs. Et l'explosif a été placé dans des armoires dont vous seul avez la clef. Avez-vous une explication pour cela Monsieur Kimblee ?

\- Je … n'ai jamais acheté et encore moins entreposé de matériel à explosifs dans mon casier, ni dans ma salle de classe ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué vos supérieurs à Ishbal ? Rétorqua Ferkjoud, qui rencontra un regard noir.

\- Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Le temps a passé.

\- Le temps a bon dos Monsieur Kimblee.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible que ce soit moi. Vous n'avez que des indices, avança Solf en se levant.

\- Des indices qui vous accusent et qui pourraient facilement vous inculper de terrorisme, homicide volontaire … et bien d'autres, susurra Ahmed Ferkjoud.

\- Vous allez m'arrêter ? Ricana Kimblee en levant les mains, dépassé par cette situation insensée.

\- Je le pourrais, oui.

\- Vous comptez m'arrêter sur des indices et des soupçons ?

\- Je le pourrais, oui.

\- Quitte à retourner en prison, ne serait-ce que pour la soirée, autant que ce soit pour un acte que j'aurais réellement commis, statua l'ancien Alchimiste.

\- Hmm ? S'étonna Ahmed.

\- Comme frapper un policier. »

Edward, la Mustang Team et Beth arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Solf balancer un coup de poing bien senti droit dans la figure du Commissaire Ahmed Ferkjoud. On entendit son nez craquer à plusieurs mètres alentour, et du sang tacha la belle chemise neuve de Kimblee qui reculait l'air satisfait avant de se faire plaquer au sol par d'autres policiers.

_Mmm, ils sont aussi brutaux qu'en 1909 ces gens-là … Aïe. J'avais oublié à quel point les menottes, c'est inconfortable …_

Escorté par Ahmed et ses deux collègues, Solf traversa le campus l'air très content de lui, en offrant son plus beau sourire aux photographes déjà sur place. Il rendrait toujours mieux que le Commissaire avec son nez éclaté et ensanglanté. Il allait entrer dans le fourgon de police quand Betty s'approcha, insigne en main: on la laissa passer de mauvaise grâce. Elle se planta face à son époux.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tu te retrouves en taule dès que j'ai le malheur de ne pas être là ? Demanda-t-elle enfin avec un petit sourire.

\- Haha ! Rit-il franchement. C'est parce que je suis un sale gosse, je pensais que tu le savais ma Beth.

\- Tu as un beau crochet du droit en tout cas.

\- Merci, je me inspiré de celui que ton frère m'a donné il y a quelques années.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te sortir le plus vite possible, le prévint Bethsabée en croisant les bras. Mais cet Ahmed Ferkjoud a l'air très en colère. Il pense vraiment que c'est toi à l'origine de tout ça.

\- Tu ne le crois pas au moins ? La pressa son mari, penché vers elle.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- D'accord. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui veut m'accuser de ça. Je ne tuerais pas mes élèves !

\- Je le sais, Solf. Il faut le prouver maintenant. Et je le ferai.

\- Cet Ahmed a plutôt intérêt à dormir la lumière allumée donc... sourit Kimblee.

\- T'as tout compris.

\- Partez mon Commandant. Nous devons l'emmener. »

Beth hocha la tête et embrassa légèrement Solf avant de repartir vers les lieux de l'explosion quand le véhicule fut éloigné. Un énorme trou défigurait le bâtiment des Lettres, laissant les lieux ouverts à tous les vents. Des kilos voire tonnes de débris jonchaient les environs sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et surtout l'odeur qui régnait était insupportable. Même sans se concerter, Riza, Roy et Betty pensaient tous à Ishbal.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Ishbal, c'était Central.

C'était à leur tour d'être frappés au plus proche de chez eux.

« Hum … Commandant … Kimblee ? » s'éleva une voix mal assurée.

Puisque Solf avait perdu son grade depuis un bon moment, Beth supposa qu'on s'adressait à elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années la fixer de ses grands yeux dorés, le visage renfrogné. Elle le corrigea :

« - Commandant Blood. Bethsabée Blood.

\- Pardon mon Commandant. Je voulais juste vous dire … Je ne pense pas que Kimblee soit à l'origine de tout ça …

\- Vraiment ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que la personne qui ait provoqué cette explosion ait voulu l'accuser non plus, continua-t-il en pointant le rez-de-chaussée à présent en ruines. Je crois plutôt ... »

Edward regarda Beth droit dans les yeux et il eut du mal à déglutir. Malgré toute la colère, la crainte voire le dégoût que lui inspirait Kimblee, il n'avait aucune raison de nourrir les mêmes sentiments pour son épouse. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait autant du mal à finir sa phrase. Il réussit pourtant à exprimer ses doutes :

« Je crois plutôt qu'on voulait l'assassiner. »

* * *

_Bonsoir, c'est encore moi ! Héhé ! On est repartis avec du KimBetty, joie et bonne humeur yihaa !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer dans ce cas. Je suis pas du genre à réclamer mais ça booste toujours un coup de savoir qu'on est lu et apprécié quand même. Je vais tenter de partir dans une intrigue un peu différente des autres, comme je vais souvent du côté de la fantasy dans mes dernières fics._

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point l'idée d'imaginer Kimblee coller un pain à un flic m'a plu. Sur cette fic, on aura des citations de Nick Cave en début de chapitre ! (Par contre, le titre de la fic risque de changer, je préviens)_

_Bisous pistache-vanille sur vous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_"The police are investigating at tremendous cost_  
_ In my house he wrote "his red right hand" _  
_ That, I'm told is from Paradise Lost"_

**_Song of Joy_ **\- **Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**\- **_Murder Ballads_ (1996)** -**

* * *

Après un rapide détour pour rentrer chez elle, Beth prit le tramway pour se rendre en périphérie de la ville dans un quartier calme et très vert. Les arbres ornaient les trottoirs, les parcs, les terrasses et chaque maisonnette colorée avait son petit jardin. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta devant une grande demeure peinte en vert, violet et rose, poussa la grille et s'avança pour sonner à la porte ouvragée. Pendant qu'elle patientait, elle lut une énième fois la plaque en bronze plaquée sur le mur :

_« Association Féminine d'Entraide et de Soutien._

_Sonnez et attendez.»_

«Tu l'as largué ?»

Betty leva la tête et claqua la langue puis croisa les bras. En face d'elle se trouvait sa vieille amie Receswinthe, avec qui elle avait participé au génocide Ishbal bien qu'elles aient été séparées lors du conflit. Winthe avait très mal supporté ses actes et la pression constante de sa hiérarchie et s'était réfugiée dans l'alcool au mépris du danger. Après plusieurs rechutes ces dernières années, sa camarade avait réussi à garder un équilibre.

« -Non, toujours pas, finit-elle par rétorquer.

\- Dommage.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté la radio ?

\- Euuuh … Non. Je devrais ? S'étonna Winthe en la laissant entrer.

\- Il y a eu un attentat à l'Université. Quelqu'un a explosé une partie du bâtiment des Lettres, plus précisément la salle où Solf était censé se trouver.

\- QUOI ?! »

_Enfin, une réaction simple et saine sans sous-entendu de « Je hais ton mari j'espère qu'il brûlera en Enfer ce connard »._

«- C'est quoi ce boucan ? Grommela une voix approchante. On est en pleine leçon de- Oh, Beth. Bonjour. Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Ryûko, ancienne Alchimiste d'État d'origine xinoise.

\- Quelqu'un a voulu tuer Solf et/ou l'accuser de terrorisme. Il est à la gendarmerie de Flamel District.

\- Et il n'est pas encore onze heures. Tu attends de moi un coup de main ?

\- Plutôt un coup de fil en fait ... »

Et oui, même après avoir quitté les rangs de l'armée, Ryûko Beifong continuait à poursuivre son rêve de protéger Amestris et ses citoyens en devenant Chef de Police.

(Oui bon, en fait, elle avait un peu triché pour avoir sa position. Grumman l'avait un peu aidée aussi. Et le fait d'avoir été Commandant, Alchimiste d'État et vétéran était un plus aussi. Bon, on a rien sans rien dans la vie aussi).

Sauf que, elle s'en était rendue compte, il y avait des cons partout et les gendarmes étant majoritairement des cons avec du pouvoir, elle frôlait l'infarctus à travailler dans un bureau entourée de « pisseux qui se croient mieux que tout le monde et stoppent le premier Ishbal qui se balade pour le contrôler sans raison crédible ». Discriminée à cause de ses origines, bien visibles sur son visage, et à cause de son sexe (Ahahah, une femme qui maîtrise parfaitement l'alchimiiie hahaha elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses gosses ! ( Plot twist : Elle n'en avait pas et n'en était pas accablée pour autant)), Ryûko détestait les misogynes, les racistes, les machistes, les sexistes et plein d'autres cons en -iste. Pour préserver sa santé et celle de ses subordonnés, elle avait décidé de travailler depuis chez elle tout en étant cent pour cent disponible via téléphone et fax. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenir des ateliers dans l'Association qu'elle avait fondée avec Receswinthe.

Quelques mois après la fin du conflit ishbal, elles avaient remarqué que bien qu'il existât (NdA : je-suis-nulle-en-grammaiiiiire, bien la peine d'avoir fait un Bac L et de faire un Master en leeeeettres) un Bureau dédié à l'accompagnement des femmes vétérans, tenu par Beth et June Carter, personne n'osait vraiment y aller de peur d'être reportées à la hiérarchie ou tout simplement de se faire remarquer. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques personnes qui se confiaient à Betty mais peu osaient entreprendre des poursuites judiciaires envers X ou Y ou se décharger complètement à d'autres militaires, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait lire leur dossier. Une association, c'était neutre et discret, et avec l'accord de Bethsabée et June, Winthe et Ryûko avaient commencé toutes les démarches nécessaires. Et maintenant, elles soutenaient des types de femmes bien différentes les unes des autres pour des causes très hétéroclites et avaient avec elles de nombreuses/x bénévoles.

Et tout ceci se déroulait dans un ancienne maison de maître qu'elles avaient redécorée et peint en mille couleurs, et dans laquelle elles vivaient toutes les deux, ainsi que certaines femmes qui n'avaient pas de logement ou ne pouvaient y retourner. Leurs salaires et les dons reçus faisaient tourner le tout. Comme un vieux couple, la Xinoise tapa sur l'épaule de Receswinthe.

« - Va faire du café, je m'occupe de ça.

\- Ouuuiiiii maaaaîîîîtreeee, Igooor vous obééiiit … grinça Winthe en boitant jusqu'à la cuisine, le dos courbé. Bois-moi ça et raconte-moi tout, exigea-t-elle après avoir donné un mug brûlant à Betty.

\- Et bien ... »

Elle détailla tous les événements et elle venait à peine de conclure son histoire que tout le monde dans la maison put entendre Ryûko crier :

«- MAIS QUEL CONNARD !

\- Mmmm … Je sens comme un léger ressentiment dans la voix mélodieuse de ma chère amie, nota Winthe. Juste _un peu_.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai eu Ferkjoud au téléphone. Il dit avoir trouvé des explosifs dans le casier de ton mari.

\- C'est vrai et-

\- Et dans des armoires que lui seul peut ouvrir, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

\- Oui mais-

\- Et que Solf lui avait carré son poing dans la figure et cassé le nez.

\- Il a un bon crochet du dr-

\- MAIS BORDEL BETH ! Est-ce que tu réalises que le simple fait d'agresser un commissaire est suffisant pour passer une nuit en taule déjà ?! Explosa son amie. Et si il n'a aucun alibi ou si il n'y a pas d'autre suspect, crois-bien qu'Ahmed va pas en démordre ! Surtout que Kimblee n'est pas un enfant de chœur, et tu le sais plus que quiconque ! »

Betty n'était à ce moment plus très sûre de qui Ryûko avait traité de connard, mais elle suspectait fortement qu'il s'agissait de son époux. La dernière remarque en particulier la frappait en plein cœur (à moins que ce soit le poumon, elle n'en était pas sûre et Dieu merci, elle n'était pas médecin). Est-ce que stalker quelqu'un, l'empêcher de rester avec ses ami(e)s, refuser toute aide extérieure, l'enfermer avec soi aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, la forcer à se reposer sur soi et parfois la maltraiter physiquement et verbalement était de l'abus ? Bizarrement, oui. Plusieurs affiches sur les murs le rappelaient et à chaque fois que Beth posait le regard dessus, elle avait de pleurer, crier et s'arracher les cheveux.

_Pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ça ou ça ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ?_

_Et pourquoi je l'ai laissé revenir ?_

« -Betty ! Wououh ! La héla Winthe en secouant la main devant son visage.

\- Ouiouioui, quoi ?

\- Le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est d'attendre. Tu expliqueras tout à Salomé ce soir.

\- Ok. Ok. »

Encore étrangement hébétée, Beth quitta la maison de ses amies, reprit les transports en commun et s'arrêta dans le centre-ville pour retourner au bureau. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus du ressort de la gendarmerie que de l'armée de s'occuper de l'attentat (qui n'était pas encore désigné comme tel), le QG de Central était noyé sous les coups de téléphone et le Führer lui-même avait indiqué à Mustang de prendre ses responsabilités. Ce dernier avait alors envoyé Betty voir Ryûko pour être sûr qu'elle ait le message rapidement. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans une confiserie pastel décorée de gadgets plus mignons les uns que les autres et finit par prendre une tablette de Cadbury, elle seule savait pourquoi.

* * *

«- On a quoi de bon ce midi ? S'enquit Solf avec toute la politesse et le respect possible que peut avoir un homme débraillé, menotté et exposé à la vue de tous les employés et visiteurs du poste, dont beaucoup murmuraient en le dévisageant.

\- Ta gueule ! Lui rétorqua le jeune homme à l'accueil.

\- Mmmm … Non merci, ça ira, je n'ai pas si faim que ça.

\- Tu veux jouer les p'tits malins ? (NdA : « J'peux essayer de vous la jouer, mais j'en connais pas tous les accords, attendez! »)

\- C'est bon Joël, je le prends, le coupa Ahmed, apparu de nulle part. Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire. »

Après avoir déambulé le long de plusieurs couloirs emplis d'activité, tous deux arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau de Ferkjoud. Solf réussit à prendre place sans grande difficulté et posa ses mains sur le bois du bureau entre eux. Il avait appris lors de son séjour en prison que les surveillants et autres administrateurs tenaient à voir les mains des détenus, et ce n'était pas par fétichisme mais par sécurité.

« - Bon bon bon … Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Ahmed en se penchant vers lui avec une expression neutre.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est ?

\- _C'est pour faire un tennis, non ? Non, Solf, non. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Beth souhaiterait être moins sarcastique, c'est pénible quand même … _pensa-t-il. Vous me pensez coupable de l'explosion à l'université, dit-il enfin.

\- Bien, l'encouragea le commissaire comme s'il était un caniche. Et aussi parce que vous m'avez cassé la gueule.

\- Je trouve que vous avez encore l'air bien, à titre personnel. Et puis, ça vous donne un air … aventureux, ça peut plaire aux femmes.

\- Je suis gay, statua Ahmed sans ciller.

\- Aux hommes aussi sans doute, se rattrapa Solf.

\- Autant je suis sûr que vous m'avez frappé, et il y a des témoins, autant je n'ai pas d'autres preuves que les explosifs trouvés dans vos armoires personnelles. Mais ce sont des faits compromettants, je ne vous le cache pas. Écoutez Monsieur Kimblee, se radoucit-il aussitôt, je sais que j'ai été … impulsif. Mais avouez que lorsque l'on sait votre passif, le lien se fait naturellement.

\- Je ne le nierais pas.

\- Si vous coopérez sans protester, je passerai l'éponge sur mon nez. Au sens figuré et littéral. Vous en êtes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre que vous a-t-il accès aux armoires et aux casiers ? Demanda Ferkjoud en saisissant un stylo et un dossier.

\- Le personnel de ménage. Et il y a un double dans une salle spéciale, au cas où un collègue doit aller chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, répondit Solf.

\- Et où se trouve cette salle des clés ?

\- C'est un cagibi dans le bâtiment administratif. »

Ahmed hocha la tête puis prit note. Soudain, Solf se sentit légèrement coupable de l'avoir frappé, si légèrement coupable. Mais la façon qu'avait eue le commissaire de le prendre de haut était de la pure provocation. Mais il savait personnellement que si on a du pouvoir sur quelqu'un, on ne se gêne pas pour lui faire savoir, quitte à abuser de sa position.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées et souvenirs les plus retors de l'époque où il était gradé,craint et respecté, il songeait à Beth. C'était étrange tout de même de seulement réaliser à quel point il l'avait blessée. L'expression de son visage le matin même lui revint en mémoire et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas plonger plus loin. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ni même l'imaginer.

* * *

« -Bonjour mon Commandant ! La salua la capitaine Victoria Legoupil alors que Beth arrivait à la faculté de Central.

\- Bonjour mon Capitaine, répondit Betty en ajustant son uniforme. De nouvelles informations ?

\- Kimblee n'a pas dit grand chose, et je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'en sait pas grand chose non plus. Bien sûr, le Commissaire a toujours ses soupçons mais je pense qu'il va le lâcher sauf si on a une nouvelle pièce à conviction. La seule chose qu'on ait de concret à vérifier ici, c'est de savoir si il manque un double de clé de sa salle de classe.

\- Allons-y. »

Le campus était désert suite à un ordre officiel de Grumman et de nombreuses patrouilles enquêtaient ça et là et notamment autour du lieu de l'explosion. Même plusieurs heures après, de nouveaux corps -ou morceaux- étaient encore exhumés. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le bâtiment central où se trouvait encore le doyen, Monsieur Heynich. Petit, sec et nerveux, il semblait être en permanence en train de s'électrocuter. Après de brèves salutations, il les conduit dans la Salle des Clefs qui était en réalité à peine plus large qu'un placard à balais et seule Victoria put y entrer. Parmi les dizaines et dizaines de clés accrochées, une manquait.

Celle de salle B04, située au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment des Lettres et qui était fréquemment occupée par Solf J Kimblee pour ses cours.

Folle de joie à l'idée qu'un dangereux terroriste maniaque de l'explosif se promène en liberté sans aucun indice permettant de le coincer, Betty lâcha un « YES !» bien senti avant de réaliser qu'en réalité, la situation était épouvantable. Sans compter que si les soupçons d'Edward Elric s'avéraient exacts, quelqu'un était en train de traquer son mari (et donc elle-même et sa propre fille) pour le tuer.

La « bonne » nouvelle fut annoncée simultanément dans le bureau de Mustang où se trouvait Edward et le bureau de Ferkjoud où se trouvait Solf, qui arrivait à boire son café sans rien renverser (level 42 en « Activités du quotidien exécutées avec des menottes »). Mais les réactions furent bien différentes :

« - On va avoir du pain sur la planche … (Mustang)

\- Qui alors ?! (Edward)

\- Pas trop tôt . (Solf)

\- Eeeeet meeeerde . (Ahmed)

\- Quelqu'un veut du café ?» (Fuery)

* * *

Quand on enleva enfin ses menottes, Solf parada comme un paon dans le commissariat de Flamel District pour rendre bien clair le fait qu'il était in-no-ccent. C'était pas souvent. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à dormir dans une cellule froide et moisie, il descendit l'avenue jusqu'à stopper brutalement. Il avait un sentiment qu'il reconnaissait : quelqu'un était en train de le fixer. Ce frisson dans son échine malgré la sensation d'avoir un point brûlant sur la poitrine, c'était comme à Ishbal, quand on tentait de le tuer avec une arme à feu. Sur le qui-vive, il regarda alentour en se focalisant sur les étages des bâtiments : après tout, être en hauteur offre une meilleur point de vue pour observer … ou tirer. Malgré le reflet du soleil dans la vitre, il crut voir quelqu'un s'éloigner brusquement de la fenêtre d'un motel puis tirer les rideaux d'un coup sec. Solf s'engouffra dans la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et composa le numéro du bureau de Mustang. Après avoir donné le code (« Huit Un Gris Huit Envie Seul », il obtint Hawkeye au téléphone qui lui conseilla de patienter dans un café proche en attendant leur venue.

Lui qui avait l'estomac dans les talons depuis une heure se trouva à commander un simple expresso et à s'installer au fond d'un brun (NdA : c'est le nom de certains cafés à Amsterdam) avec un journal du jour qu'il avait pris sur le comptoir. Les caractères passaient devant ses yeux sans arriver jusqu'à son cerveau et les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures. Après une trop longue attente à ses yeux, il reconnut la berline de Mustang et les fourgons de gendarmerie.

* * *

« C'est l'armée et la gendarmerie ! Ouvrez-nous ou nous devrons défoncer la porte ! » avertit Riza en ignorant le propriétaire du motel qui hulula un « Non ! » à l'idée que l'on éclate sa porte.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint malgré les relances. Avec l'aide d'un bélier, la porte tomba d'un seul coup pour dévoiler une pièce absolument vide de toute présence. Avec mille précautions, tous inspectèrent la chambre.

Beth ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bains pour se trouver face à son reflet. En la voyant pétrifiée, Ahmed s'approcha et stoppa net lui aussi. Bientôt, tout le monde put voir ce qui les choquait tant.

Sur le porte-savon jauni était posée le double de clef de la salle B04.

Sur le miroir, écrits avec un rouge à lèvres cramoisi, se trouvaient ces quatre mots étranges :

_« His red right hand. »_

* * *

_Bonjour mes p'tits amis ! J'en profite pour vous avertir que je ne serai pas là du 17 au 30 Août car je pars en vacances dans les hauteurs de l'Ardèche, là où il n'y a pas le Wifi. Horreur. Mais il y a une piscine privée et c'est bien aussi. Donc pas de mise à jour des fics même si je prévois d'écrire -enfn!- la suite de Sable d'Ishbal. Motivez-moi. des gentilles reviews sur mes fics, ça fait du bien au pauvre auteur qui trime gratos pour vous offrir ses tripes. AIMEZ-NOUS._

_Je ne sais pas si "vétéran" a un féminin mais "une" vétéran, ça fait moche donc j'ai féminisé le mot ... (Lobby féminiss LGBT anarcho-communiss de Satan). Après bah euh ... rien. J'ai fait un Ask si vous voulez taper discut/poser des questions (ask point fm slash Rustedhook), merci fanfiction et sa manie de censurer les URL) et j'ai ENFIN changé de pseudo. J'en avais marre de "Inkbox". D'ailleurs, je fais refaire mon profil tiens !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_"I am the man for which no God waits_  
_ But for which the whole world yearns_  
_ I'm marked by darkness and by blood_  
_ And one thousand powder-burns"_

**_O'Malleys Bar_ \- Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**\- **_Murder Ballads_ (1996)** -**

* * *

Betty quitta leur voiture la première, suivie par Salomé qui arborait un visage grave. Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec ses parents, mais quoi ? Elle n'osait pas demander à l'un d'entre eux, ils avaient l'air assez embêtés comme ça. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter, décida-t-elle en emboîtant le pas à sa mère qui entrait dans leur maison. La fillette jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir son père fixer un point dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit et entra à son tour, enleva son manteau et son chapeau pour aller sur la terrasse en bois.

Il faisait bon pour un mois d'Avril et le jardin sentait délicieusement bon le printemps. Alaska, leur grande chienne aux poils blancs, était occupée à renifler les papillons qui se promenaient de fleur en fleur. Solf resta un instant à fixer l'animal, incapable de se focaliser sur une pensée en particulier, qu'elle date d'aujourd'hui ou du Jour Promis. Les deux événements l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même et changé ce qu'il était et son futur, il en était certain. Bien sûr, il était un peu tôt pour en dire ainsi de l'attentat à la faculté mais il n'était pas dupe. Ferkjoud l'avait laissé partir et il avait été mis hors de cause mais le Commissaire était borné : il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir trouvé le coupable.

Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer ?

Évidemment, quand l'ancien alchimiste il pensait, il y avait une très longue liste de gens qui devaient en vouloir à sa vie. Des Ishbals par exemple. Après tout, Scar avait bien traqué les Alchimistes d'État par pure vengeance quelques années plus tôt, un autre aurait très bien pu suivre son exemple. Non, cela ne collait pas.

Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de chercher le double de clef de sa salle ?

Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué en face à face ?

Il était bien connu qu'il était sans alchimie à présent. Si le coupable le surveillait comme il le pensait, il était au courant. Il aurait pu le tuer chez lui ou après les cours, dans son bureau.

Mais il avait choisi les explosions, comme un clin d'œil ou une blague connue d'eux seuls.

La pensée qu'un inconnu furieux aurait pu le tuer dans son lit et pourrait tenter de l'assassiner encore maintenant fit tiquer Solf. Qu'il détestait être si vulnérable ! Depuis la cuisante défaite des Homonculus, tout était comme tordu. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu ou du moins souhaité, et il en payait le prix. Non pas que c'était un prix atroce : il était encore en vie et en liberté après tout.

Fatigué d'un tel maelström de pensées, il s'assit sur une chaise et caressa la tête de la chienne qui s'installa près de lui. Avec son éternel sourire, elle semblait toujours heureuse et joueuse. Quelque part, c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'Alaska l'aimerait toujours sans lui demander de comptes, même si ce n'était qu'un animal.

« Brave fille, lui murmura-t-il en lui grattant les oreilles. On va voir ce qu'on mange ce soir, tu veux ? »

De toute façon, qu'il lui demande ou pas, elle serait toujours aussi souriante. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais suspecté, Solf commençait à croire qu'il devenait une personne à chiens.

* * *

Après manger, alors que Salomé était partie se coucher avec un livre, Betty était attablée dehors avec une toute autre sorte de lecture : les rapports d'enquête de la journée. Ils ne lui apprenaient rien qu'elle ne sache déjà mais voir toute ceci récapitulé proprement sur papier la calmait un peu. Le chat se frotta dans ses jambes avant de partir faire un tour du quartier alors qu'Alaska restait sagement couchée. Son mari était installé en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés, en pleine concentration. Beth savait d'expérience qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas l'extirper de ses pensées, au risque de se voir rétorquer une réplique cinglante. A défaut de pourvoir échanger avec son époux, elle resta bloquée sur la même phrase pendant cinq minutes.

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu étais ce jour là. »

Il parlait du Jour Promis, bien sûr. C'était quelque chose dont ils ne parlaient pas et les deux précédents anniversaires s'étaient déroulés dans une ambiance pesante. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait décidé d'apporter sa petite participation à la fête et cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Bethsabée savait que Solf gardait cette date à l'esprit comme celle d'une défaite cuisante et elle le comprenait. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il était jeune, arrogant, puissant et craint. Maintenant, il était moins jeune, moins arrogant (si peu), inoffensif et mis à l'écart de tout. Oh, l'ironie pour lui qui se croyait meilleur que tous ou presque.

« - Tu avais demandé des congés plusieurs semaines plus tôt mais tu as quand même été prise dans les combats. Tu avais des bleus quand nous nous sommes revus, continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi qui espérais alors que mon rouge à lèvres détournerait l'attention … plaisanta-t-elle. J'étais en congé et je faisais des courses quand les attaques ont commencé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à quoi faire. C'était juste … naturel pour moi d'aider à l'évacuation.

\- Tu es une bien meilleure personne que je le suis, remarqua-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je pensais que tu irais rendre visite à tes parents à Xing quand ils sont partis en voyage avec les Armstrong. »

Un frisson parcourut Beth mais il n'avait rien à voir avec les températures qui baissaient crescendo. Prise d'un soudain doute, elle se concentra brièvement avant d'exposer froidement :

« Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu saches depuis quand j'avais posé mes congés ni que mes parents n'étaient pas chez eux quand le Jour Promis est arrivé puisque tu n'en avais jamais été mis au courant. »

Solf fit quelque chose de rarissime : il rougit. Les joues écarlates et le regard fuyant, il leva les mains, exposant ses paumes vierges :

« - Je … Je peux expliquer ça.

\- Tu le savais déjà à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en la regardant avec difficulté, comme une gosse essaie de soutenir le regard de sa mère lors d'une remontrance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- 'Pourquoi ?' répéta-t-il. Parce que j'espérais que tu ne serais pas là quand le Jour Promis se produirait, voilà pourquoi. J'avais demandé à ce que me dise ce que tu faisais, et j'ai su que tu avais demandé des congés. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils tombent au bon moment. Le fait que tes parents quittent le pays était un heureux hasard mais …

\- Mais .. ? l'encouragea Beth.

\- Mais peut-être t'aurais-je fait sortir d'Amestris sans ton accord, conclut-il les bras croisés.

\- Tu m'aurais kidnappée ? Et pourquoi donc ? Soupira sa femme en se levant.

\- Pour que tu sois en sécurité.

\- _TEMPORAIREMENT !_ S'exclama-t-elle en exprimant enfin sa colère. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se seraient gentiment arrêtés aux frontières ! Ils auraient eu le pouvoir le plus puissant qui soit et toi avec et c'est ça qui t'importait ! Peut-être as tu voulu te donner bonne conscience en m'offrant une maigre possibilité de retarder l'échéance mais de toute façon, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. J'y serais passée comme tout le monde sauf toi et deux-trois pseudo-chanceux qui n'étaient rien d'autres que des sous-fifres ! Si tu veux que je développe le dernier point, je t'en prie, précise-le ! » ajouta Beth avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Quelques années plus tôt lors de la guerre civile, si Bethsabée lui avait parlé sur ce ton, Solf l'aurait sans aucun doute violentée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas friand de la violence physique qui ne reposait pas sur l'alchimie mais il l'avait frappée plus d'une fois parce qu'elle lui avait fait chauffer les sangs. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui mais au delà de sa colère, Kimblee comprenait qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elle avait raison. Il n'aurait été qu'un pion.

Il l'avait réalisé il y avait un moment déjà mais se l'entendre dire faisait mal. Il n'y avait rien d'erroné dans le discours de son épouse bien qu'elle aurait pu dire tout cela plus en douceur. Mais il n'allait pas l'exiger, ce serait effroyablement hypocrite et cela le hérissait. Il se mit debout à son tour et lâcha :

« - Non merci. Je sais déjà tout ça, et je me doutais que toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du te cacher ça aussi longtemps. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale gosse, rétorqua-t-elle sans se dérider.

\- Je vais finir par l'enregistrer un jour. Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as la tête trop dure pour ça, sourit-elle faiblement. Comment s'est passée ta journée au poste ? Ça t'a rappelé de bons souvenirs ces menottes et cellules ? Le taquina Beth.

\- J'étais en prison, pas au Club Med … Allons nous coucher. Je sens qu'on va avoir une dure journée demain. »

* * *

« Pardon ?! »

Alors là, Solf était sur le cul ou du moins il l'aurait été si celui-ci n'était pas installé sur une chaise face à Monsieur Heynich, le doyen et directeur de l'Université de Central. Il avait été appelé dans son bureau en arrivant sur place. Les dégâts matériels et psychologiques de la veille étaient encore frais et il avait pu remarquer que plusieurs personnes avaient déposé bougies et fleurs pour ses élèves décédés devant les débris. Mais à présent, Solf s'était fait imposer quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant à ses yeux.

« - Vous ne voulez plus que j'enseigne ? Répéta l'ex-alchimiste.

\- Temporairement. Pour un moment seulement, le rassura gauchement le secrétaire général de la Faculté, Jay Marshall, un homme qui semblait en permanence malade et flottait dans tous ses vêtements.

\- Je sais ce que 'temporairement' signifie Monsieur Marshall, le cingla Solf. Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

\- Pour votre sécurité et celle de vos élèves Monsieur Kimblee, enfin !

\- Vous allez fermer la faculté alors ?

\- Non ! Nos élèves ont des examens à passer et des diplômes à obtenir, avança Monsieur Heynich d'une voix habituellement bourrue.

\- Et comment mes élèves vont passer leurs examens et avoir leurs diplômes si je ne peux pas enseigner .. ? lui rappela son interlocuteur. Vous comptez tous les laisser passer dans ma matière ? Me trouver un remplaçant au mois d'Avril ? C'est irréaliste … pesta-t-il.

\- Nous nous attendions à … une certaine résistance de votre part Monsieur Kimblee, expliqua Jay Marshall. Ainsi nous avons une seconde solution à vous proposer …

\- Quoiqu'elle soit, j'accepte. »

* * *

«- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous plais pas ? S'étonna la Capitaine Victoria Legoupil qui marchait à ses côtés. Je suis rousse comme votre femme pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Et en plus, j'ai de plus gros seins, précisa la Capitaine même si c'était inutile puisque sa poitrine était en effet très opulente. J'ai aussi un gros ventre, de grosses hanches et un gros cul entre autres donc …

\- Je me passe de commentaire sur votre silhouette Capitaine, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, lui dit Solf en fouillant dans son cartable en cuir rouge.

\- Vous voulez qu'on parle de féminisme intersectionnel ou de physique quantique ? Moi, ça me va aussi ! Allons-y, il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'explosifs dans cette pièce et je dois rester avec vous pour vous protéger, le pressa Victoria en effleurant son Beretta.

\- Attendez que je trouve mes clefs …

\- C'est déjà ouvert.

\- Ce n'est pas sensé être le cas, l'avertit Kimblee. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un mais sait-on jamais, avec les événements d'hier …

\- Sûrement des étudiants qui ont squatté pour finir leur petit dej' ou faire fric-frac, posa Victoria sans sourciller. Moi d'abord. »

La jeune femme entra d'un pas leste, l'arme en avant pour pointer …

Un panier en osier couvert d'un tissu à carreaux posé sur une table au centre de la pièce.

Avec prudence, elle s'avança vers l'objet en craignant le pire. Solf la regardait depuis le couloir et était bien loin de faire le fier dans cette situation incongrue. Victoria finit par se ruer sur le morceau de chiffon cardinal et regarda ce que le panier contenait. À la grande surprise de l'ancien Écarlate, elle étouffa un rire avant de le rassurer :

«C'est un simple casse-croûte qu'un étudiant a laissé. Il viendra sans doute le rechercher plus tard. »

Soulagé, Solf traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avec l'envie de voir ce que contenait ce fameux panier. Seulement, il n'eut pas du tout envie de rire quand il le découvrit.

* * *

Salomé était chez son oncle Gaspard et sa tante Sumire pour la journée car elle s'était sentie mal en se levant. Après une prise de température, il s'avéra qu'elle avait une légère fièvre et qu'un rhume était sans doute à l'origine de son état. Betty avait posé sa fille chez le frère de Solf avant de courir au travail où tout le monde était sur les dents. La petite fille s'en accommodait bien : elle aimait beaucoup son tonton et sa tata et Alice, sa grande cousine qui était en deuxième année d'études universitaires.

Avec un léger mal de crâne, Salomé s'était réfugiée sous les couvertures moelleuses du lit de la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elle avait laissé pas mal de ses livres et jouets. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps petite (même si elle n'était pas encore très grande), avant que son père ne revienne avec elles. On toqua à la porte et sa cousine entra : elle sourit de toutes ses dents à l'exception d'une d'entre elles qui était tombée récemment.

« - Tu n'es pas en cours ? S'informa la fillette en se frottant le nez.

\- J'ai quelques heures de libre alors je suis venue voir si tu allais mieux, lui apprit Alice en prenant place au bord du lit.

\- Bof. J'ai chaud et je me sens … **_BOUAAAH !_** Tu vois ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- J'peux même pas lire, bouda-t-elle.

\- Et ça, c'est affreux.

\- Te moque pas ! J'ai plus qu'un conte à lire dans mon gros livre … Tu veux bien le lire ? Demanda Salomé.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour les histoires au lit ? La taquina sa cousine en détachant ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on lit les contes normalement Maman m'a dit.

\- Et elle a raison. On me le dit souvent en cours aussi. Donc, allons-y pour Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ... »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

_«Il était une fois une petite fille de village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien que partout on l'appelait le petit Chaperon rouge._  
_Un jour sa mère, ayant cuit et fait des galettes, lui dit : ' Va voir comme se porte ta mère-grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade, porte-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. ' Le petit Chaperon rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre village. En passant dans un bois elle rencontra compère le loup, qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques bûcherons qui étaient dans la forêt. Il lui demanda où elle allait ; la pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un loup, lui dit : ' Je vais voir ma mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma mère lui envoie. '_

_— Demeure-t-elle bien loin ? lui dit le loup._  
_— Oh ! oui, dit le petit Chaperon rouge, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, à la première maison du village._  
_— Hé bien, dit le loup, je veux l'aller voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera ... »_

* * *

«- Vous m'avez fait faire la route avec tous les travaux sur l'Avenue Flamel pour une **PUTAIN DE GALETTE** ?! rugit Ahmed Ferkjoud.

\- Mais elle a l'air vachement bonne si ça peut vous calmer, essaya Victoria Legoupil.

\- JE M'EN TAMPONNE L'OREILLE AVEC UNE BABOUCHE !

\- Bonjour ! Clama Beth en levant la main à la cantonade. Bonjour Commissaire ! Bonjour Capitaine ! Bonjour Solf même si je t'ai déjà vu mais c'est normal puisque nous sommes mariés ! Pourquoi on parle de galette ?

\- Votre mari a failli se pisser dessus à cause d'une tarte.

\- Une galette, glissa Victoria.

\- On s'en fout Capitaine ! Toujours est-il qu'il a insisté pour qu'on vienne vérifier qu'il risquait rien à cause de ça et d'un pot de beurre à la con, expliqua Ahmed en soupirant lourdement, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Il y avait aussi ceci Beth, lui présenta Solf en mettant la main dans le panier d'osier. Et je crois que ça va te rappeler quelque chose ... »

Le papier violet irisé lui était effectivement familier et elle manqua un battement de cœur quand elle réalisa qu'il tenait à la main une barre de chocolat Cadbury.

Ayant noté sa panique, la Capitaine se pencha vers elle et s'inquiéta :

« - Tout va bien ? Vous allez pas flipper pour du chocolat aux noisettes ?

\- Je crois que si …

\- Pourquoi, vous êtes allergique aux noix tout les deux ? Lança Ahmed d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- C'est un poil plus compliqué que ça … Solf et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de la guerre civile ishbale, débuta Betty. J'avais vingt-trois ans et j'étais tout jeune Lieutenant. Je devais valider mon diplôme sur le front comme beaucoup d'autres. Le problème est que j'étais en mauvaise santé et par conséquent, je n'étais pas bien épaisse.

\- Et .. ?

\- Il est venu vers moi en m'offrant une barre de ce chocolat. Exactement la même d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait mis cette corbeille ici par hasard. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence quelque peu gêné. Ahmed couvrit sa large bouche de sa toute aussi large main, exposant son nez qui commençait à bleuir du coup que Solf lui avait envoyé la veille. Il finit par exiger à un jeune homme à proximité :

« - Mettez-moi cette corbeille et ce qu'elle contient comme pièce à conviction. N'essayez pas d'en piquer un bout, je le saurai.

\- Bien Commissaire.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi sachant qu'on me stalke sur le campus ? S'enquit Solf.

\- Vous restez chez vous comme Monsieur Heynich vous l'a proposé, dit Victoria.

\- Et rester cloîtré en attendant qu'un malade vienne me descendre avec ma famille ?

\- Oui . » trancha Ahmed en tournant les talons.

Les deux rousses et l'ancien alchimiste le suivirent sur le palier puis dans les escaliers. Il s'écria :

« - Et je fais comment pour aider mes élèves à préparer leurs examens si je ne leur donne pas cours ?

\- Vous les faxerez à la fax … Les faquerez à la fax … Bon bref, vous avez compris.

\- Et moi alors ?

-_ 'Et moi et moi et moi ?'_ singea le géant au teint mat. Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter de penser à votre gueule ?! Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans le merde avec ça car rien n'indique que vous étiez le seul visé dans l'attaque ! Si ça se trouve, le coupable est du même genre que Scar et va partir en vendetta contre vos anciens collègues ! En plus de ça, des parents sont en train de pleurer leurs enfants en ce moment même alors que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau. Alors s'il vous plaît Monsieur Kimblee, _**bouclez-la**_. »

Et, événement rarissime, il la boucla.

* * *

« - Et le garde-chasse ? S'exclama Salomé.

\- Quoi, le garde-chasse ? Répéta bêtement Alice en reposant le recueil de contes.

\- Il n'y a pas un garde-chasse ou autre qui vient ouvrir le loup pour sortir le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la Mère-Grand normalement ?

\- Dans cette version, qui est la plus courante, non. Les frères Grimm l'ont écrite comme ça ou du moins, c'est ce qui est dit le plus souvent. On a ajouté l'épisode du chasseur et de la fuite des gens mangés par le loup pour ne pas effrayer les petits enfants.

\- C'est pas que ça me fait peur, expliqua la fillette en se redressant. C'est que déjà on m'a menti là-dessus et ça m'énerve et après, c'est que ça s'arrête d'un coup. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois très bien même. Écoute … soupira Alice. Les contes, au départ, ce n'était pas pour les enfants. C'était pour les quelques personnes qui savaient lire à l'époque et il y avait une morale à la fin, comme chez La Fontaine, tu vois qui c'est ?

\- _'Le renard et la cigogne'_ ?

\- Voilà ! Donc, il y avait une morale, c'est à dire une petite leçon à la fin des contes. Celle du Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'est de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus, expliqua sa cousine. Le chaperon a dit au loup où elle allait alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et donc ne savait pas s'il était gentil. Et le loup s'est dépêché de manger sa grand-mère et menti en se faisant passer pour elle tout ça pour manger. Si elle avait écouté sa maman, elle ne lui aurait pas parlé et rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Il a fait tout ça pour manger ?! S'étonna Salomé, qui trouvait que c'était beaucoup d'efforts pour un casse-croûte.

\- Et bien, oui. Il avait faim et il a trouvé malin de faire ça dans son intérêt, et il a réussi. La leçon est en gros d'écouter ses parents, de ne pas parler aux inconnus et que les gens peuvent mentir pour faire ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa.

\- Pas du tout.

\- J'ai faim maintenant. » dit Salomé.

Tout en dégustant son assiette de macaronis au fromage avec jambon, elle pensa à cette version du conte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens mentaient sauf en cas de grosse grosse bêtise sauf que les gens mentaient un peu tous les temps ou en tout cas, n'étaient pas tout à fait sincères. Et cela l'énervait parce qu'on lui disait de ne pas mentir et d'être polie, or, mentir n'est pas poli. _Les adultes sont bizarres_, se dit-elle._ Ils disent des choses qu'ils ne font pas. Comme quand Papa a dit qu'il repeindrait ma chambre._

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans un magasin de bricolage ? Fit Victoria en mangeant son panini raclette.

\- Votre sandwich est une infection, lui dit Solf.

\- C'est pas ça que je demande.

\- Je viens chercher de la peinture bleue pour ma fille. Depuis le temps que je lui dis que je vais repeindre sa chambre … »

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis ! Je suis enfin revenue parmi vous ! Mon cerveau est parti à cent à l'heure vers minuit et j'ai donc de bonnes pistes pour la suite de mes fics, let's celebrate ! Et j'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour tout le monde !_

_La fin de ce chapitre devait être plus tendue mais le temps que je l'écrive, j'avais oublié ce que c'était ... [BOULET] Donc je mettrai cet élément de 'tension' dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir, Alaska est un samoyède, les plus beaux chiens blanc fluffy de l'amour de toute la Terre entière. Victoria est grosse mais ça, je pense que c'est assez clair. Et Ahmed cite le nain dans Naheulbeuk dans ce chapitre. Pour finir, normalement, Victoria devait dire "Qu'est ce qu'on fout chez Casto ?" mais j'ai préféré rester évasive sur l'enseigne de magasins ..._

_Surtout n'oubliez que j'ai un Ask, un Twitter, un Tumblr et que vous pouvez me suivre et demander des trucs. Et si Crazynight me lit, petit message perso : je n'ai plus ton numéro parce que j'ai changé de téléphone la semaine dernière, j'espère que ça va pour toi ! (Ouais, elle est trop VIP Crazynight)(Non, elle a pas de bol, j'envoie des SMS cons)_

_Saviez-vous que Nick Cave a acheté une affiche de petit mouton mignon sur lequel il est écrit "Ma vie c'est de la merde" pour la mettre chez lui ? Et si. Voilà une raison de plus d'aimer cet homme et si vous faites rien à Noël, allez voir "20 000 days on earth" comme c'est son biopic et qu'il a l'air vraiment fantastique._

_Bisous orange-citron vert sur vous !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_"I am the man for which no God waits_  
_ But for which the whole world yearns_  
_ I'm marked by darkness and by blood_  
_ And one thousand powder-burns"_

**_O'Malleys Bar_ \- Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**\- **_Murder Ballads_ (1996)** -**

* * *

Betty quitta leur voiture la première, suivie par Salomé qui arborait un visage grave. Elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec ses parents, mais quoi ? Elle n'osait pas demander à l'un d'entre eux, ils avaient l'air assez embêtés comme ça. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter, décida-t-elle en emboîtant le pas à sa mère qui entrait dans leur maison. La fillette jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir son père fixer un point dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit et entra à son tour, enleva son manteau et son chapeau pour aller sur la terrasse en bois.

Il faisait bon pour un mois d'Avril et le jardin sentait délicieusement bon le printemps. Alaska, leur grande chienne aux poils blancs, était occupée à renifler les papillons qui se promenaient de fleur en fleur. Solf resta un instant à fixer l'animal, incapable de se focaliser sur une pensée en particulier, qu'elle date d'aujourd'hui ou du Jour Promis. Les deux événements l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même et changé ce qu'il était et son futur, il en était certain. Bien sûr, il était un peu tôt pour en dire ainsi de l'attentat à la faculté mais il n'était pas dupe. Ferkjoud l'avait laissé partir et il avait été mis hors de cause mais le Commissaire était borné : il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir trouvé le coupable.

Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer ?

Évidemment, quand l'ancien alchimiste il pensait, il y avait une très longue liste de gens qui devaient en vouloir à sa vie. Des Ishbals par exemple. Après tout, Scar avait bien traqué les Alchimistes d'État par pure vengeance quelques années plus tôt, un autre aurait très bien pu suivre son exemple. Non, cela ne collait pas.

Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de chercher le double de clef de sa salle ?

Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué en face à face ?

Il était bien connu qu'il était sans alchimie à présent. Si le coupable le surveillait comme il le pensait, il était au courant. Il aurait pu le tuer chez lui ou après les cours, dans son bureau.

Mais il avait choisi les explosions, comme un clin d'œil ou une blague connue d'eux seuls.

La pensée qu'un inconnu furieux aurait pu le tuer dans son lit et pourrait tenter de l'assassiner encore maintenant fit tiquer Solf. Qu'il détestait être si vulnérable ! Depuis la cuisante défaite des Homonculus, tout était comme tordu. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu ou du moins souhaité, et il en payait le prix. Non pas que c'était un prix atroce : il était encore en vie et en liberté après tout.

Fatigué d'un tel maelström de pensées, il s'assit sur une chaise et caressa la tête de la chienne qui s'installa près de lui. Avec son éternel sourire, elle semblait toujours heureuse et joueuse. Quelque part, c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'Alaska l'aimerait toujours sans lui demander de comptes, même si ce n'était qu'un animal.

« Brave fille, lui murmura-t-il en lui grattant les oreilles. On va voir ce qu'on mange ce soir, tu veux ? »

De toute façon, qu'il lui demande ou pas, elle serait toujours aussi souriante. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais suspecté, Solf commençait à croire qu'il devenait une personne à chiens.

* * *

Après manger, alors que Salomé était partie se coucher avec un livre, Betty était attablée dehors avec une toute autre sorte de lecture : les rapports d'enquête de la journée. Ils ne lui apprenaient rien qu'elle ne sache déjà mais voir toute ceci récapitulé proprement sur papier la calmait un peu. Le chat se frotta dans ses jambes avant de partir faire un tour du quartier alors qu'Alaska restait sagement couchée. Son mari était installé en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés, en pleine concentration. Beth savait d'expérience qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas l'extirper de ses pensées, au risque de se voir rétorquer une réplique cinglante. A défaut de pourvoir échanger avec son époux, elle resta bloquée sur la même phrase pendant cinq minutes.

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

_« Les motivations du coupable restent encore mystérieuses bien que sensiblement liées aux actes de Solf Jéricho Kimblee. »_

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu étais ce jour là. »

Il parlait du Jour Promis, bien sûr. C'était quelque chose dont ils ne parlaient pas et les deux précédents anniversaires s'étaient déroulés dans une ambiance pesante. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait décidé d'apporter sa petite participation à la fête et cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Bethsabée savait que Solf gardait cette date à l'esprit comme celle d'une défaite cuisante et elle le comprenait. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il était jeune, arrogant, puissant et craint. Maintenant, il était moins jeune, moins arrogant (si peu), inoffensif et mis à l'écart de tout. Oh, l'ironie pour lui qui se croyait meilleur que tous ou presque.

« - Tu avais demandé des congés plusieurs semaines plus tôt mais tu as quand même été prise dans les combats. Tu avais des bleus quand nous nous sommes revus, continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi qui espérais alors que mon rouge à lèvres détournerait l'attention … plaisanta-t-elle. J'étais en congé et je faisais des courses quand les attaques ont commencé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à quoi faire. C'était juste … naturel pour moi d'aider à l'évacuation.

\- Tu es une bien meilleure personne que je le suis, remarqua-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je pensais que tu irais rendre visite à tes parents à Xing quand ils sont partis en voyage avec les Armstrong. »

Un frisson parcourut Beth mais il n'avait rien à voir avec les températures qui baissaient crescendo. Prise d'un soudain doute, elle se concentra brièvement avant d'exposer froidement :

« Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu saches depuis quand j'avais posé mes congés ni que mes parents n'étaient pas chez eux quand le Jour Promis est arrivé puisque tu n'en avais jamais été mis au courant. »

Solf fit quelque chose de rarissime : il rougit. Les joues écarlates et le regard fuyant, il leva les mains, exposant ses paumes vierges :

« - Je … Je peux expliquer ça.

\- Tu le savais déjà à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en la regardant avec difficulté, comme une gosse essaie de soutenir le regard de sa mère lors d'une remontrance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- 'Pourquoi ?' répéta-t-il. Parce que j'espérais que tu ne serais pas là quand le Jour Promis se produirait, voilà pourquoi. J'avais demandé à ce que me dise ce que tu faisais, et j'ai su que tu avais demandé des congés. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils tombent au bon moment. Le fait que tes parents quittent le pays était un heureux hasard mais …

\- Mais .. ? l'encouragea Beth.

\- Mais peut-être t'aurais-je fait sortir d'Amestris sans ton accord, conclut-il les bras croisés.

\- Tu m'aurais kidnappée ? Et pourquoi donc ? Soupira sa femme en se levant.

\- Pour que tu sois en sécurité.

\- _TEMPORAIREMENT !_ S'exclama-t-elle en exprimant enfin sa colère. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se seraient gentiment arrêtés aux frontières ! Ils auraient eu le pouvoir le plus puissant qui soit et toi avec et c'est ça qui t'importait ! Peut-être as tu voulu te donner bonne conscience en m'offrant une maigre possibilité de retarder l'échéance mais de toute façon, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. J'y serais passée comme tout le monde sauf toi et deux-trois pseudo-chanceux qui n'étaient rien d'autres que des sous-fifres ! Si tu veux que je développe le dernier point, je t'en prie, précise-le ! » ajouta Beth avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Quelques années plus tôt lors de la guerre civile, si Bethsabée lui avait parlé sur ce ton, Solf l'aurait sans aucun doute violentée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas friand de la violence physique qui ne reposait pas sur l'alchimie mais il l'avait frappée plus d'une fois parce qu'elle lui avait fait chauffer les sangs. C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui mais au delà de sa colère, Kimblee comprenait qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elle avait raison. Il n'aurait été qu'un pion.

Il l'avait réalisé il y avait un moment déjà mais se l'entendre dire faisait mal. Il n'y avait rien d'erroné dans le discours de son épouse bien qu'elle aurait pu dire tout cela plus en douceur. Mais il n'allait pas l'exiger, ce serait effroyablement hypocrite et cela le hérissait. Il se mit debout à son tour et lâcha :

« - Non merci. Je sais déjà tout ça, et je me doutais que toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du te cacher ça aussi longtemps. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale gosse, rétorqua-t-elle sans se dérider.

\- Je vais finir par l'enregistrer un jour. Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as la tête trop dure pour ça, sourit-elle faiblement. Comment s'est passée ta journée au poste ? Ça t'a rappelé de bons souvenirs ces menottes et cellules ? Le taquina Beth.

\- J'étais en prison, pas au Club Med … Allons nous coucher. Je sens qu'on va avoir une dure journée demain. »

* * *

« Pardon ?! »

Alors là, Solf était sur le cul ou du moins il l'aurait été si celui-ci n'était pas installé sur une chaise face à Monsieur Heynich, le doyen et directeur de l'Université de Central. Il avait été appelé dans son bureau en arrivant sur place. Les dégâts matériels et psychologiques de la veille étaient encore frais et il avait pu remarquer que plusieurs personnes avaient déposé bougies et fleurs pour ses élèves décédés devant les débris. Mais à présent, Solf s'était fait imposer quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant à ses yeux.

« - Vous ne voulez plus que j'enseigne ? Répéta l'ex-alchimiste.

\- Temporairement. Pour un moment seulement, le rassura gauchement le secrétaire général de la Faculté, Jay Marshall, un homme qui semblait en permanence malade et flottait dans tous ses vêtements.

\- Je sais ce que 'temporairement' signifie Monsieur Marshall, le cingla Solf. Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

\- Pour votre sécurité et celle de vos élèves Monsieur Kimblee, enfin !

\- Vous allez fermer la faculté alors ?

\- Non ! Nos élèves ont des examens à passer et des diplômes à obtenir, avança Monsieur Heynich d'une voix habituellement bourrue.

\- Et comment mes élèves vont passer leurs examens et avoir leurs diplômes si je ne peux pas enseigner .. ? lui rappela son interlocuteur. Vous comptez tous les laisser passer dans ma matière ? Me trouver un remplaçant au mois d'Avril ? C'est irréaliste … pesta-t-il.

\- Nous nous attendions à … une certaine résistance de votre part Monsieur Kimblee, expliqua Jay Marshall. Ainsi nous avons une seconde solution à vous proposer …

\- Quoiqu'elle soit, j'accepte. »

* * *

«- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous plais pas ? S'étonna la Capitaine Victoria Legoupil qui marchait à ses côtés. Je suis rousse comme votre femme pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Et en plus, j'ai de plus gros seins, précisa la Capitaine même si c'était inutile puisque sa poitrine était en effet très opulente. J'ai aussi un gros ventre, de grosses hanches et un gros cul entre autres donc …

\- Je me passe de commentaire sur votre silhouette Capitaine, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, lui dit Solf en fouillant dans son cartable en cuir rouge.

\- Vous voulez qu'on parle de féminisme intersectionnel ou de physique quantique ? Moi, ça me va aussi ! Allons-y, il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'explosifs dans cette pièce et je dois rester avec vous pour vous protéger, le pressa Victoria en effleurant son Beretta.

\- Attendez que je trouve mes clefs …

\- C'est déjà ouvert.

\- Ce n'est pas sensé être le cas, l'avertit Kimblee. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un mais sait-on jamais, avec les événements d'hier …

\- Sûrement des étudiants qui ont squatté pour finir leur petit dej' ou faire fric-frac, posa Victoria sans sourciller. Moi d'abord. »

La jeune femme entra d'un pas leste, l'arme en avant pour pointer …

Un panier en osier couvert d'un tissu à carreaux posé sur une table au centre de la pièce.

Avec prudence, elle s'avança vers l'objet en craignant le pire. Solf la regardait depuis le couloir et était bien loin de faire le fier dans cette situation incongrue. Victoria finit par se ruer sur le morceau de chiffon cardinal et regarda ce que le panier contenait. À la grande surprise de l'ancien Écarlate, elle étouffa un rire avant de le rassurer :

«C'est un simple casse-croûte qu'un étudiant a laissé. Il viendra sans doute le rechercher plus tard. »

Soulagé, Solf traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avec l'envie de voir ce que contenait ce fameux panier. Seulement, il n'eut pas du tout envie de rire quand il le découvrit.

* * *

Salomé était chez son oncle Gaspard et sa tante Sumire pour la journée car elle s'était sentie mal en se levant. Après une prise de température, il s'avéra qu'elle avait une légère fièvre et qu'un rhume était sans doute à l'origine de son état. Betty avait posé sa fille chez le frère de Solf avant de courir au travail où tout le monde était sur les dents. La petite fille s'en accommodait bien : elle aimait beaucoup son tonton et sa tata et Alice, sa grande cousine qui était en deuxième année d'études universitaires.

Avec un léger mal de crâne, Salomé s'était réfugiée sous les couvertures moelleuses du lit de la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elle avait laissé pas mal de ses livres et jouets. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps petite (même si elle n'était pas encore très grande), avant que son père ne revienne avec elles. On toqua à la porte et sa cousine entra : elle sourit de toutes ses dents à l'exception d'une d'entre elles qui était tombée récemment.

« - Tu n'es pas en cours ? S'informa la fillette en se frottant le nez.

\- J'ai quelques heures de libre alors je suis venue voir si tu allais mieux, lui apprit Alice en prenant place au bord du lit.

\- Bof. J'ai chaud et je me sens … **_BOUAAAH !_** Tu vois ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- J'peux même pas lire, bouda-t-elle.

\- Et ça, c'est affreux.

\- Te moque pas ! J'ai plus qu'un conte à lire dans mon gros livre … Tu veux bien le lire ? Demanda Salomé.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour les histoires au lit ? La taquina sa cousine en détachant ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on lit les contes normalement Maman m'a dit.

\- Et elle a raison. On me le dit souvent en cours aussi. Donc, allons-y pour Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ... »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

_«Il était une fois une petite fille de village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien que partout on l'appelait le petit Chaperon rouge._  
_Un jour sa mère, ayant cuit et fait des galettes, lui dit : ' Va voir comme se porte ta mère-grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade, porte-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. ' Le petit Chaperon rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre village. En passant dans un bois elle rencontra compère le loup, qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques bûcherons qui étaient dans la forêt. Il lui demanda où elle allait ; la pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un loup, lui dit : ' Je vais voir ma mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma mère lui envoie. '_

_— Demeure-t-elle bien loin ? lui dit le loup._  
_— Oh ! oui, dit le petit Chaperon rouge, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, à la première maison du village._  
_— Hé bien, dit le loup, je veux l'aller voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera ... »_

* * *

«- Vous m'avez fait faire la route avec tous les travaux sur l'Avenue Flamel pour une **PUTAIN DE GALETTE** ?! rugit Ahmed Ferkjoud.

\- Mais elle a l'air vachement bonne si ça peut vous calmer, essaya Victoria Legoupil.

\- JE M'EN TAMPONNE L'OREILLE AVEC UNE BABOUCHE !

\- Bonjour ! Clama Beth en levant la main à la cantonade. Bonjour Commissaire ! Bonjour Capitaine ! Bonjour Solf même si je t'ai déjà vu mais c'est normal puisque nous sommes mariés ! Pourquoi on parle de galette ?

\- Votre mari a failli se pisser dessus à cause d'une tarte.

\- Une galette, glissa Victoria.

\- On s'en fout Capitaine ! Toujours est-il qu'il a insisté pour qu'on vienne vérifier qu'il risquait rien à cause de ça et d'un pot de beurre à la con, expliqua Ahmed en soupirant lourdement, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Il y avait aussi ceci Beth, lui présenta Solf en mettant la main dans le panier d'osier. Et je crois que ça va te rappeler quelque chose ... »

Le papier violet irisé lui était effectivement familier et elle manqua un battement de cœur quand elle réalisa qu'il tenait à la main une barre de chocolat Cadbury.

Ayant noté sa panique, la Capitaine se pencha vers elle et s'inquiéta :

« - Tout va bien ? Vous allez pas flipper pour du chocolat aux noisettes ?

\- Je crois que si …

\- Pourquoi, vous êtes allergique aux noix tout les deux ? Lança Ahmed d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- C'est un poil plus compliqué que ça … Solf et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de la guerre civile ishbale, débuta Betty. J'avais vingt-trois ans et j'étais tout jeune Lieutenant. Je devais valider mon diplôme sur le front comme beaucoup d'autres. Le problème est que j'étais en mauvaise santé et par conséquent, je n'étais pas bien épaisse.

\- Et .. ?

\- Il est venu vers moi en m'offrant une barre de ce chocolat. Exactement la même d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait mis cette corbeille ici par hasard. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence quelque peu gêné. Ahmed couvrit sa large bouche de sa toute aussi large main, exposant son nez qui commençait à bleuir du coup que Solf lui avait envoyé la veille. Il finit par exiger à un jeune homme à proximité :

« - Mettez-moi cette corbeille et ce qu'elle contient comme pièce à conviction. N'essayez pas d'en piquer un bout, je le saurai.

\- Bien Commissaire.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi sachant qu'on me stalke sur le campus ? S'enquit Solf.

\- Vous restez chez vous comme Monsieur Heynich vous l'a proposé, dit Victoria.

\- Et rester cloîtré en attendant qu'un malade vienne me descendre avec ma famille ?

\- Oui . » trancha Ahmed en tournant les talons.

Les deux rousses et l'ancien alchimiste le suivirent sur le palier puis dans les escaliers. Il s'écria :

« - Et je fais comment pour aider mes élèves à préparer leurs examens si je ne leur donne pas cours ?

\- Vous les faxerez à la fax … Les faquerez à la fax … Bon bref, vous avez compris.

\- Et moi alors ?

-_ 'Et moi et moi et moi ?'_ singea le géant au teint mat. Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter de penser à votre gueule ?! Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans le merde avec ça car rien n'indique que vous étiez le seul visé dans l'attaque ! Si ça se trouve, le coupable est du même genre que Scar et va partir en vendetta contre vos anciens collègues ! En plus de ça, des parents sont en train de pleurer leurs enfants en ce moment même alors que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau. Alors s'il vous plaît Monsieur Kimblee, _**bouclez-la**_. »

Et, événement rarissime, il la boucla.

* * *

« - Et le garde-chasse ? S'exclama Salomé.

\- Quoi, le garde-chasse ? Répéta bêtement Alice en reposant le recueil de contes.

\- Il n'y a pas un garde-chasse ou autre qui vient ouvrir le loup pour sortir le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la Mère-Grand normalement ?

\- Dans cette version, qui est la plus courante, non. Les frères Grimm l'ont écrite comme ça ou du moins, c'est ce qui est dit le plus souvent. On a ajouté l'épisode du chasseur et de la fuite des gens mangés par le loup pour ne pas effrayer les petits enfants.

\- C'est pas que ça me fait peur, expliqua la fillette en se redressant. C'est que déjà on m'a menti là-dessus et ça m'énerve et après, c'est que ça s'arrête d'un coup. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois très bien même. Écoute … soupira Alice. Les contes, au départ, ce n'était pas pour les enfants. C'était pour les quelques personnes qui savaient lire à l'époque et il y avait une morale à la fin, comme chez La Fontaine, tu vois qui c'est ?

\- _'Le renard et la cigogne'_ ?

\- Voilà ! Donc, il y avait une morale, c'est à dire une petite leçon à la fin des contes. Celle du Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'est de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus, expliqua sa cousine. Le chaperon a dit au loup où elle allait alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et donc ne savait pas s'il était gentil. Et le loup s'est dépêché de manger sa grand-mère et menti en se faisant passer pour elle tout ça pour manger. Si elle avait écouté sa maman, elle ne lui aurait pas parlé et rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Il a fait tout ça pour manger ?! S'étonna Salomé, qui trouvait que c'était beaucoup d'efforts pour un casse-croûte.

\- Et bien, oui. Il avait faim et il a trouvé malin de faire ça dans son intérêt, et il a réussi. La leçon est en gros d'écouter ses parents, de ne pas parler aux inconnus et que les gens peuvent mentir pour faire ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa.

\- Pas du tout.

\- J'ai faim maintenant. » dit Salomé.

Tout en dégustant son assiette de macaronis au fromage avec jambon, elle pensa à cette version du conte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens mentaient sauf en cas de grosse grosse bêtise sauf que les gens mentaient un peu tous les temps ou en tout cas, n'étaient pas tout à fait sincères. Et cela l'énervait parce qu'on lui disait de ne pas mentir et d'être polie, or, mentir n'est pas poli. _Les adultes sont bizarres_, se dit-elle._ Ils disent des choses qu'ils ne font pas. Comme quand Papa a dit qu'il repeindrait ma chambre._

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans un magasin de bricolage ? Fit Victoria en mangeant son panini raclette.

\- Votre sandwich est une infection, lui dit Solf.

\- C'est pas ça que je demande.

\- Je viens chercher de la peinture bleue pour ma fille. Depuis le temps que je lui dis que je vais repeindre sa chambre … »

* * *

_Bonsoir les amis ! Je suis enfin revenue parmi vous ! Mon cerveau est parti à cent à l'heure vers minuit et j'ai donc de bonnes pistes pour la suite de mes fics, let's celebrate ! Et j'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour tout le monde !_

_La fin de ce chapitre devait être plus tendue mais le temps que je l'écrive, j'avais oublié ce que c'était ... [BOULET] Donc je mettrai cet élément de 'tension' dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir, Alaska est un samoyède, les plus beaux chiens blanc fluffy de l'amour de toute la Terre entière. Victoria est grosse mais ça, je pense que c'est assez clair. Et Ahmed cite le nain dans Naheulbeuk dans ce chapitre. Pour finir, normalement, Victoria devait dire "Qu'est ce qu'on fout chez Casto ?" mais j'ai préféré rester évasive sur l'enseigne de magasins ..._

_Surtout n'oubliez que j'ai un Ask, un Twitter, un Tumblr et que vous pouvez me suivre et demander des trucs. Et si Crazynight me lit, petit message perso : je n'ai plus ton numéro parce que j'ai changé de téléphone la semaine dernière, j'espère que ça va pour toi ! (Ouais, elle est trop VIP Crazynight)(Non, elle a pas de bol, j'envoie des SMS cons)_

_Saviez-vous que Nick Cave a acheté une affiche de petit mouton mignon sur lequel il est écrit "Ma vie c'est de la merde" pour la mettre chez lui ? Et si. Voilà une raison de plus d'aimer cet homme et si vous faites rien à Noël, allez voir "20 000 days on earth" comme c'est son biopic et qu'il a l'air vraiment fantastique._

_Bisous orange-citron vert sur vous !_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

_"I'll be your Loverman! I got a masterplan_  
_ To take off your dress_

_And be your man_  
_ Seize the throne _

_Seize the mantle_  
_ Seize the crown_

_ Cause I am what I am what I am what I am_  
_ I'm your Loverman!"_

**_Loverman_ \- Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

**\- **_Let love in_ (1994)** -**

* * *

_Alors là, si vous avez pas lu 'Qui veut le sang …' jusqu'au chapitre 5/6 minimum, vous allez pas comprendre le flashback. D'ailleurs, si vous avez pas lu cette fic, vous devez pas comprendre grand chose ici …(Logique, c'est une suite et y'a des OCs qui reviennent dont un que personne n'aime, dans ce chapitre)_

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_**Lors de la guerre d'Ishbal ...**  
_

(Après le chapitre 5/6 de QVLS, vous l'aurez compris)

_Et voilà, elle lui avait encore lancé un regard dubitatif des plus irritants. Martha Mantis, Sous-Lieutenant de son grade, chargée du ravitaillement de sa mission, chipoteuse de première de son état, lui avait bien donné du chocolat Cadbury non sans le dévisager comme une carpe koi. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le mange, ce chocolat. Il allait fondre sinon. Kimblee sortit de la tente du ravitaillement avec deux barres de sucreries. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il héla un soldat à proximité après avoir fait un détour par ses propres quartiers écrire un mot._

_Une barre de Cadbury en moins pour lui, mais pas perdue pour autant._

_Alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord de son lit, les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage quand il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et ressentir. Ne serait-ce que la vision de Mademoiselle Blood arriver fièrement ses lèvres colorées de sang était magnifique. La façon dont elle avait tué ce colosse Ishbal également. Elle dégageait une impression de sérénité et de solennité au milieu de ce chaos incertain qui le transcendait totalement. Elle semblait venue d'un autre monde, comme une divinité de la Mort ou de la Guerre, une ker parmi les vivants._

_Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il la désire comme il désirait la destruction, le chaos et la mort._

_Elle était toutes ces choses à son insu. À ses yeux, Bethsabée tenait bien moins de la reine repentante que de Lilith même, cheveux roux à l'appui._

_Ces réflexions ne l'aidaient en rien, cependant. Elle lui restait inaccessible et si proche à la fois. C'était d'un dérangeant, ça l'irritait au plus haut point ! Il avait pu la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser de la façon la plus charnelle et animale qui soit, il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi déduire de son comportement._

_Oh, pour sûr, elle avait été agréablement surprise et conciliante. Mais il sentait comme un mur entre eux qu'il ne savait pas comment détruire : pire encore, il voyait tout ce qui se passait derrière ses briques. Rien n'était plus frustrant que cette barrière invisible entre lui et l'objet de son désir. Solf se sentait prêt à l'acharnement le plus cruel envers elle juste pour pouvoir l'avoir à lui seul. Quitte à la briser, à l'arracher de toutes ses maigres racines, il l'aurait. Oui, il l'aurait._

_Il l'aurait dans ses bras, il serrerait ses mains sur son corps jusqu'à griffer sa peau claire, planter ses ongles dans sa chair tendre rien que pour voir quelques gouttes de sang couler et être sûr qu'elle était là, vivante, palpitante, rien que pour lui et lui seul. Il la lacérerait de ses propres mains, de ses propres dents qu'il enfoncerait dans ses hanches, pour sentir le goût de son corps, de son sang, de ses muscles, de son être même. Aller au plus profond d'elle pour arracher tout ce qui la composait. Entendre ses cris à son oreille, des syllabes perdues qui résonneraient comme les plus belles notes jamais écrites._

_Il grinça des dents à cette pensée. Aussi … intéressants qu'étaient ces fantasmes, il n'étaient pas d'actualité : Solf ne faisait que de jeter l'huile sur l'incendie qui l'habitait depuis déjà des jours et des jours. Il fallait rester un minimum prudent pour ne pas se brûler lui-même._

_Mais il ne comptait pas laisser ce feu s'éteindre._

* * *

Pietr et Fahrid lui adressèrent un signe de la main en le voyant arriver, occupés au téléphone et plongés dans des dossiers qui débordaient de partout. Puis, ce fut Niels, Joëlle et Clara qui nettoyaient les sols à grands coups de serpillière. Et Françoise accompagnée des deux internes, Marthe et Mareike ; pour finalement pouvoir saluer son médecin avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Sauf qu'il avait ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « besoin urgent ». Ainsi, il retourna sur ses pas pour entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Avant même d'avoir pu déboutonner son pantalon, il faillit se pisser dessus, si vous permettez l'expression. Sur le miroir, quelqu'un avait écrit son nom d'une façon fort étrange.

**« RO**(t)**TEN »**

Bela sentit ses pulsions paranoïaques renaître mais il se dit que, après tout, n'importe qui en ferait autant dans cette situation. Quoique … Oui. . Il ne savait plus à force. Il lui fallait un avis extérieur crédible. L'ancien Alchimiste ouvrit la porte des WC à toute volée et tomba sur Françoise, l'infirmière en chef du service psychiatrie de l'Hôpital Sacré-Cœur de Central City. Celle-ci lui fit de gros yeux qui s'agrandirent encore quand il lui demanda :

« Dites, Françoise, c'est normal de paniquer quand on voit son nom bizarrement écrit au rouge à lèvres rouge sur le miroir des toilettes de l'étage ou .. ? »

Le petit cri qu'elle poussa en voyant cet ouvrage lui indiqua que oui, il pouvait devenir légèrement parano. Et voilà des années de thérapie gâchées par un graffiti à la con.

* * *

« - Roten ..?

\- Roten ?

\- Roten ?!

\- Vous êtes très doués dans le travail de groupe, tous les trois, remarqua Mustang d'un ton acerbe.

\- C'est comme que Solf et moi avons eu un enfant, lui répondit Betty sans sourciller tandis que son mari manquait de cracher son café par terre. En revanche, Victoria et moi …

\- On pourrait tester … Un jour. Jamais, décida-t-elle après un regard assassin de la part de Kimblee. C'est qui Roten ? »

Solf se trouva un intérêt soudain et extrêmement profond pour les livres sur le satanisme de son épouse, bien qu'il n'avait qu'un intérêt mesuré pour John Milton et Dante et toutes les légions sataniques. Mustang semblait cependant attendre un exposé de sa part, ce qui était un peu osé pour quelqu'un qui venait de débarquer chez lui à dix heures du matin. Après une minute de tension palpable et extrêmement gênante, l'ancien Écarlate finit par dire évasivement :

« - C'était un Alchimiste d'État.

\- Comment ça « était » ? s'étonna la Capitaine Legoupil en arrangeant ses cheveux en bataille, voire même en guerre vu leur apparence.

\- Il a du quitter ses fonctions lors du conflit Ishbal.

\- Vous avez essayé de le tuer Kimblee, rappela sèchement Mustang.

\- Oui, je le reconnais mais il le méritait. C'est un homme ignoble.

\- Je ne savais pas que les tueurs psychopathes de votre genre pouvaient avoir des attentes morales de la part d'autres personnes, laissa tomber Victoria sans même y réfléchir.

\- Oooh ! Bien visé ! Rit Beth en voyant Solf passer par toutes les couleurs (rouge, vert, blanc). Plus sérieusement, continua-t-elle en dévisageant Mustang, c'était un sale type. Il violait des Ishbales avant de les tuer.

\- QUOI ?! Que- Bon, se reprit Mustang, ce n'est pas le sujet ici. Il avait rendez-vous avec son psychologue ce matin et il a trouvé ce message sur le miroir des toilettes pour hommes. Il a été écrit avec la même écriture que celle du mot trouvé à l'hôtel. Il s'agit donc sensiblement de la même personne.

\- Aussi intéressante que soit cette information, pourquoi être venus me la dire en face à face ? S'enquit Kimblee.

\- Nous aurions besoin de votre aide ... »

Le début de cette proposition commençait très mal, la suite fut désastreuse et la fin encore pire. Solf n'eut aucune idée de pourquoi il l'accepta. Peut-être devenait-il claustrophobe et que cela lui tapait sur le cerveau.

* * *

« … n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi vous d'abord ? »

Victoria avait décroché depuis un moment de la diatribe d'Edward Elric envers Solf Kimblee, qui se contentait de fixer devant lui, les bras croisés. Ils avaient pris la voiture de Betty pour aller chercher le jeune homme qui s'était montré plus que réticent à les accompagner. Il avait fallu que Mustang le pousse (littéralement) pour qu'il rentre dans le véhicule. Concentrée sur sa conduite, elle prêta cependant une oreille attentive à la réponse de son … Camarade ? Prisonnier ? Copain ?

Oh, pis merde.

« - Parce que je connais Bela Roten et que je sais comment interroger les gens et enquêter.

\- Oui, vous savez traquer les gens pour en traquer d'autres et les tuer, on le sait depuis un bail ! Vous êtes un malade et je me demande pourquoi on vous a laissé en liberté, cracha Edward depuis la banquette arrière. La dernière fois que vous avez fait ça, c'était pour livrer le Docteur Marcoh aux Homonculus et tuer Scar ! Et moi aussi en passant !

\- Ah, je précise que je n'avais _aucune_ obligation de vous tuer.

\- Vous avez fait exploser une mine, vous pensiez que j'allais m'en sortir ?! Glapit le jeune homme.

\- Pas forcément mais vous l'avez fait de toute façon, rétorqua Kimblee, qui se sentait déjà très las.

\- Scar aurait du mieux viser quand vous êtes arrivé à Briggs …

\- Il a visé ce qu'il voulait, rassurez-vous, grimaça-t-il en se tenant le flanc gauche. Vous vous êtes déjà fait empaler le ventre par un tube en métal ?!

\- Descendez les enfants, Maman a trouvé une place de parking … » soupira Victoria en se garant près de l'hôpital.

Les patients et le personnel soignant eurent droit à la suite de la dispute/discussion entre Solf et Edward : nous appellerons donc ce type de conversation une dispution. Bref, ils se disputionnèrent jusqu'à arriver dans le bâtiment psychiatrique, où se trouvaient déjà Ahmed Ferkjoud et d'autres gendarmes.

« - Bonjour Commissaire.

\- Vous aviez deux Pierres philosophales, vous vous en êtes sorti super-facilement ! Moi, j'en avais pas, j'ai dû sacrifier une partie de ma durée de vie à cause de vous ! Pesta Edward.

\- « Super-facilement » ? J'ai passé six heures sur le billard pour qu'ils remettent mes intestins en place je vous signale ! S'exclama Solf. Et puis, je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir les récupérer comme j'étais seul et inconscient, bonjour l'angoisse !

\- Ohlalala, le pauvre Kimblee qui a eu peur qu'on lui pique ses pierres .. ! Oh, je pleure ! Oh attendez … **_Non !_**

\- Vous êtes insensible Monsieur Elric, nota Kimblee.

\- Non mais je rêve ! C'est **VOUS** qui me dites ça ?!

\- … Dure journée Capitaine ? Devina Ahmed en voyant les deux hommes se disputer comme des gamins.

\- Il n'est que onze heures. Où est Bela Roten ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans la chambre 12, juste là.

\- Les enfants, ramenez-vous, on va voir Roten ! » lança-t-elle aux anciens alchimistes qui se disputionnaient encore.

Le vent se fracassait contre les vitres de la pièce blafarde quand ils entrèrent, la jeune femme en tête. Bela était assis sur une chaise et se leva quand elle s'approcha de lui : malgré elle, elle le fixa d'un œil appréciateur. Grand, bien bâti avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux d'un bleu profond, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un comics de super héros. _Beau gosse .. !_

Le baise-main assorti d'un sourire éclatant qu'il lui donna faillit l'achever mais elle se souvint qu'il était un criminel de guerre assorti d'un violeur et ça la calma tout de suite. Bela Roten s'excita quand il vit Solf, en revanche .

« - _Cher collègue !_ Vous êtes enfin venu me voir ! Après tout ce temps .. ! se réjouit-il faussement.

\- Bonjour Roten, soupira Kimblee. J'étais en prison, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

\- Ces trois dernières années aussi ? Je ne pensais pas que Betty était du genre à séquestrer les gens.

\- Pourquoi vous appelez ma femme par son diminutif ? Se méfia-t-il.

\- Contrairement à vous, elle vient me voir de temps en temps. J'ai même vu Salomé avant vous ! Très joli petit bébé d'ailleurs ! »

Solf eut soudain l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans une piscine remplie de glaçons : le froid qu'il ressentit s'infiltra jusqu'à sa moelle et ses poumons. Edward et Victoria notèrent son émotion, et agirent en conséquence.

« - Mmm … Donc, vous étiez seul au moment de la découverte de ce message ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai entendu personne en arrivant et je suis resté dans les parages jusqu'à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Personne n'a pu sortir, répondit Bela en passant du coq à l'âne aisément.

\- Il n'y a pas de fenêtre ? S'étonna Ed.

\- Elle est à deux mètres du sol. Et on est au troisième étage.

\- Ah oui, d'accord. En plus, avec ce vent dehors, une escalade est extrêmement risquée. Vous pensez que ça pourrait être une mauvaise blague?

\- Une blague ? Répéta Bela en clignant des yeux.

\- Et bien de … d'autres patients … Je veux dire … Ils sont pas forcément euh …

\- Normaux ? Conclut l'ancien Alchimiste à sa place.

\- Ouais …

\- Ils ont peut-être des soucis, mais personne ici de ferait un coup pareil pour rigoler ! Surtout que la plupart des gens ici connaissent mes … _tendances_, et savent qu'il ne faut pas déconner avec ! De toute façon, être bipolaire ne vous permet pas de pouvoir vous téléporter.

\- Vous avez des ennemis ou du moins des gens qui pourraient vous en vouloir ? Continua Victoria.

\- A part des Ishbals comme dans le cas de mon _cher collègue_, je ne pense pas, non. J'ai déjà dit tout ça aux gendarmes. Je n'ai rien à y ajouter.

\- Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle, soupira Edward.

\- Un puzzle .. ? répéta encore Bela (qui se disait qu'il devait avoir l'air con à imiter le perroquet). Auriez-vous des informations croustillantes pour moi, mon _cher collègue_? » sourit-il de toutes ses dents en scrutant Kimblee.

* * *

Après avoir très rapidement et superficiellement exposé les faits à Bela Roten, Solf visita les toilettes où le message les narguait encore.

« **RO**(t)**TEN** »

Pourquoi du rouge à lèvres ? On était dans des toilettes pour hommes, après tout. Et aucun objet de la sorte n'avait été trouvé par les enquêteurs. Ce rouge l'obsédait au point qu'il le voyait encore derrière ses paupières quand il ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, il songea à des tests que Salomé avait du passer chez le pédopsychiatre quelques temps auparavant. Elle devait lire le nom de couleurs écrites sur des fonds d'une couleur différente. Jaune écrit en bleu sur un fond vert, par exemple. La plupart des gens s'emmêlaient les pinceaux et disaient la couleur du fond plutôt que celle signifié par le mot écrit, mais pas elle.

Le mot et la couleur …

« **RO**(t)**TEN** »

Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion à Ishbal : _« Rotten »_ signifiait « pourri » et Bela l'était, sans aucun doute possible. Mais _« Roten »_ signifiait « rouges » en drachman. Rouge(s), comme le sang versé par Roten et lui-même. Rouge(s) comme le rouge à lèvres écarlate sur ce miroir.

L'évidence le frappa comme la foudre et Solf s'esquiva à toute vitesse de la pièce pour s'aventurer dans le couloir où il saisit Victoria sans douceur pour exiger de rentrer chez lui. Edward dut faire un sprint sur le parking pour les rejoindre et partir avec eux.

Aussitôt passé la porte d'entrée, Kimblee ignora les avances d'Alaska pour se ruer dans le salon, où se trouvait la fameuse étagère de livres sur Satan et l'enfer de Beth, qui avait décidément des lectures aussi étranges qu'éclectiques. John Milton s'y trouvait comme toujours et il faillit faire tomber les autres ouvrages en le prenant. Solf fit défiler les pages avec une lueur démente dans les yeux jusqu'à trouver le passage qui l'intéressait dans cette version commentée. Un détail dans l'explication le fit sourciller et il jeta le livre à même le sol pour fouiller dans les vinyles que Bethsabée avait sagement rangés.

Son manège était des plus surprenants pour les deux accompagnateurs qui n'osaient rien dire. Kimblee semblait dans son propre monde, en train de carburer à plein régime avec des liens que lui seul semblait pouvoir faire. Malgré lui, Ed pensa qu'il était impressionnant à voir, et qu'il était sans aucun doute un bon enquêteur. Bon dans le sens du talent, pas de la gentillesse, bien sûr. Ça le révulsait de le dire, mais Kimblee était quelqu'un d'intelligent et capable, et c'était cela qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux.

Solf finit par sortir une galette (NdA : Non, je ne parle plus du gâteau dans ce chapitre) avec son livret qu'il lut également plus vite que son ombre pour murmurer quelque chose entre ses lèvres. Il reprit le livre qui jonchait le sol et scruta les deux objets l'un après l'autre. Son visage s'éclaira soudain, et ses yeux également.

Victoria n'en tenait plus et se décida à se positionner derrière lui pour savoir quelle révélation l'avait ainsi frappé. Elle hoqueta en voyant sa lecture, et Edward l'imita quand il les rejoignit.

John Milton avait écrit :

_"Should intermitted vengeance arm again_

_**His red right hand** to plague us? »_

Nick Cave avait écrit par deux fois:

_« Quotes John Milton on the walls in the victim's blood_

_Police are investigating at tremendous cost._

_In my house he wrote **'His red right hand'**_

_That I am told, is from 'Paradise Lost.' »_

_« They're whispering his name_  
_through this disappearing land_  
_But hidden in his coat_  
_is **a red right hand** . »_

La personne qui le traquait avait référencé :

_« His red right hand »_

Le Petit Chaperon rouge.

« **RO**(t)**TEN** »

Au rouge à lèvres.

Rouge _**écarlate**_, plus précisément.

Edward finit par exposer l'évidence :

« Il ne veut pas vous tuer. Il vous contacte. Il veut que vous le reconnaissiez comme un père reconnaîtrait son propre fils. »

Solf déglutit difficilement. Quelqu'un le regardait -peut-être en ce moment même!- dans l'espoir de pouvoir copier son comportement ! Cette personne avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs et ceux de Betty, allant même jusqu'à intégrer Bela Roten et des détails connus de son épouse et lui seuls dans les indices qu'il avait semés derrière lui …

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Solf Jéricho Kimblee était admiré, adoré, idolâtré par quelqu'un.

Et cela l'effrayait au-delà de toute mesure.

A l'explication d'Ed s'ajoutait une nouvelle question à laquelle aucun indice ne pouvait répondre :

« Qui peut bien vouloir ça ? »

* * *

_Bonjour les gens ! Merci d'être encore là, vous êtes mignons comme des pandas roux !_

_J'avais envie de remettre Bela comme je l'aime beaucoup (à écrire). On ne le reverra pas je pense ... Et ça tombe bien comme d'après les reviews dans QVLS, vous vouliez tou/te/s le buter. Et c'était mon but ! J'ai la win ! Enfin, passons._

_On avance quand même, vous avez vu ..? Pas trop tôt, vous me direz.Même si c'est un chapitre très court._

_Merci Nick Cave._

_Comme c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, vous pouvez peut-être tou/te/s vous cotiser pour m'acheter une place pour le voir au Grand Rex ..? Non ? Vu le prix, je vous comprends ._

_En tout cas, bisous spéculoos-chicorée sur vous !_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

_"Some of us we hide away_  
_ Some of us we don't_  
_ Some will live to love another day_  
_ And some of us won't_  
_ But we all know there is a law_  
_ And that law, it is love_  
_ And we all know there's a war coming_  
_ Coming from above"_

**_Hiding all away_ \- Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds.**

**\- **_Abattoir Blues/Lyre of Orpheus_ (2004)** -**

* * *

Solf s'observa dans le miroir après avoir noué une cravate grise qu'il ne mettait que très rarement. Il lissa du plat de la main son costume noir aux chaussures vernies assorties et à la chemise blanche immaculée. Il était fin prêt pour se rendre aux funérailles de Romane Soujyla, qui avait été sa meilleure élève jusque là. Elle avait eu sa vie arrachée lors de l'explosion, moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Son corps avait été retrouvé mutilé juste sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue voisine. Il lui manquait un bras et sa peau avait été gravement brûlée : malgré les coutures des médecins et le maquillage des croque-morts, les circonstances de son décès rendaient son cadavre particulièrement triste à voir. C'était extrêmement dommage. Elle était mignonne. _Avait été_, se corrigea-t-il après un instant de flottement.

Il y avait eu d'autres enterrements ces derniers temps, mais aucun parent de ses élèves avait insisté pour qu'il vienne leur rendre un dernier hommage. Mais Souleymane Soujyla, le grand frère de Romane, en avait décidé autrement : comme sa sœur était la première de sa famille à poursuivre des études supérieures, il était naturel que son professeur favori soit là pour faire ses adieux.

Cela le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Solf prit une grande bouffée d'air et rejoignit Victoria dans le hall d'entrée pour la voir habillée d'une robe sombre et classique ainsi que d'un large manteau qui cachait sans aucun doute son arme de service. Il avait été habitué à souffler des vies avec ses explosions, pas à pleurer les morts que ces dernières infligeaient.À faire son travail sans éprouver aucun remords. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il allait aux funérailles d'une victime de son ancien art. _La vie est d'une ironie sans fond_, songea-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient la maison en automobile.

Le simple fait qu'il ait été considéré comme le professeur préféré d'une élève le touchait d'une façon incertaine : l'ex-alchimiste était incapable de mettre un mot sur l'émotion qui le traversait. Il ne pensait pas être un enseignant particulièrement proche des gens, ni du genre à blaguer ou à veiller sur ses élèves comme un père poule. Il faisait son travail et il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Peut-être cela avait-il également suffi à Romane Soujyla. Il sourit tristement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé avec la Capitaine Legoupil durant le voyage jusqu'au cimetière.

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurt particulier, ce que beaucoup avaient redouté. Si quelqu'un voulait se faire remarquer de Kimblee, cela aurait été une bonne occasion de le faire mais il semblait que les personnes à l'origine de l'attentat avaient un minimum de respect pour la douleur des proches présents. L'ancien alchimiste avait les traits tirés depuis son réveil et il conserva de cette façon durant tout l'enterrement, les mains se crispant même sur le chapeau qu'il tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Son malaise était visible par tous : comment pouvait-il en faire autrement ? Bien des Ishbals avaient été dans la même situation, celle de devoir enterrer leurs proches dans la douleur et le risque constant de les rejoindre dans la tombe, et cela à cause de lui. Il était bizarrement tiré hors de sa zone de confort de tueur froid pour être amené au milieu d'une foule noire et abattue. Lui-même semblait sincèrement triste.

* * *

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Solf tourna des talons pour se trouver face à Souleymane Soujyla qui attentait patiemment sa réponse. Tous se trouvaient devant les grilles du cimetière et rentraient dans leurs voitures pour rentrer chez eux ou rester un peu avec la famille de la défunte. Le grand frère de cette dernière avait fait preuve d'une grande dignité durant toute la cérémonie, mais l'ancien Écarlate voyait clairement qu'il avait pleuré à ses yeux gonflés et brillants. Avec un signe à Victoria, il s'installa sur un banc proche avec Souleymane. Ce dernier lui proposa une cigarette qu'il refusa puis tous deux regardèrent les véhicules quitter la rue presque déserte. Solf détailla l'homme à côté de lui : il était petit -plus que lui- mais avait un visage qui respirait l'élégance et le calme. Son nez était plus long que la moyenne, ses yeux d'un vert si clair qu'il semblaient presque faux. Ils ressortissaient de façon dramatique sur sa peau marron pâle, dans une teinte proche de celle du sable mouillé. Sans aucun doute venait-il d'un pays plus au Sud. Rien que son patronyme trahissait une origine étrangère. Ce dernier secoua ses cheveux bouclés avant de débuter par un timide :

« - Merci d'être venu.

\- C'est normal.

\- Romane vous appréciait beaucoup. Elle était toujours la première dans votre classe le lundi matin, énonça Souleymane sans regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Il nous arrivait de nous croiser parfois. C'était une excellente élève, lui dit Solf sans trop savoir pourquoi. Parce que complimenter sa sœur décédée diminuerait un peu sa peine, d'une façon ou d'une heure ? Pour être poli ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce lundi-là. Elle avait oublié un devoir à la maison alors qu'elle devait absolument le rendre dans la matinée. Elle m'a appelé avec un téléphone près de votre salle habituelle pour me demander si je pouvais le lui apporter avant d'aller travailler. Elle allait être en retard, m'a-t-elle dit, mais Romane a ajouté que vous lui ne en voudriez pas trop, sourit-il tristement.

\- Mais pourtant elle était dans ma salle quand … (il allait dire _« l'explosion »_ mais une voix lui souffla que ça ne serait pas un bon choix de vocabulaire, même si véridique) **ça** s'est produit.

\- Exactement. Pendant qu'elle me parlait, je l'ai entendue interpeller quelqu'un. Elle a dit quelque chose comme 'Vous avez fait tomber quelque Monsieur …' Monsieur … Monsieur … Je ne sais plus. Un camion est passé devant ma fenêtre à ce moment précis et je n'ai pas entendu son nom. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait et ma sœur m'a simplement dit 'Oh, c'est quelqu'un de l'administration qui a fait tomber un espèce de jeton, je vais aller lui rendre ! A tout de suite, fais attention à toi !'. Et ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'ait dit. »

Une larme s'enfuit de l'œil gauche de l'aîné Soujyla qui ne chercha pas à la dissimuler ni à l'essuyer. Celle-ci disparut dans le col de son imperméable. Il essaya sans succès de reprendre contenance tandis qu'il fouillait dans la poche intérieure de son vêtement pour en ressortir une pièce de monnaie. Du moins, c'était ce que Kimblee pensait jusqu'à réaliser que c'était un jeton métallique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réalisait l'importance de cet objet dans tout ce puzzle orchestré par son maniaque admirateur.

« -Les gendarmes l'ont retrouvé sur elle. Elle l'avait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, qu'elle avait bien fermée. C'est un des quelques pans de vêtements qui n'a pas été mis en cendres lors de l'explosion et du feu qui a suivi, lui expliqua Souleymane en écrasant sa cigarette d'un coup de talon. Ils me l'ont rendu même après que je leur ai dit ce que je viens de vous dire. Je suis certain que la personne à qui appartenait ce jeton est au centre de cet attentat. Et je pense qu'il pourra être utile lors de votre enquête.

-_ 'Mon'_ enquête ? Releva Solf.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à rester sagement dans votre coin, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tant que vous savez que quelqu'un vous traque comme vous avez traqué d'autres personnes.

\- Soyez sûr d'une chose Monsieur Soujyla ... »

Kimblee prit le jeton et conclut :

« Je n'ai pas perdu la main à niveau-là. »

* * *

Aucune personne présente à l'enterrement n'avait jamais remarqué cette librairie près du cimetière et pourtant, elle était ostentatoire. Peinture rose, verte et bleue, grandes vitrines pleines à craquer … Elle ne passait pas inaperçue dans la fraîcheur immobile du matin. Après avoir vérifié que Kimblee était en sécurité, Victoria s'engouffra dans la boutique chercher le journal avant de retourner veiller sur lui à distance. La jeune femme salua la jeune vendeuse, une femme aux oreilles particulièrement pointues, et s'avança jusqu'au présentoir à journaux. Elle saisit le _Central City Times_ à la va-vite et s'approcha du comptoir, la librairie-presse étrangement vide à part elles deux. Avec un petit sourire entendu, elle tendit son argent pour se voir remettre un magazine d'investigation très populaire en supplément ainsi qu'un murmure amusé :

« Les renards sont les animaux les plus rusés et malicieux que je connaisse. Pas toi, Legoupil ? »

Victoria prit ses achats et fourra sa monnaie dans sa poche avant de partir avec un mouvement de main assorti d'un commentaire acerbe :

« Tu es comme moi, Zelda Vulpes, ne fais pas semblant ! »

Après avoir traversé la rue et retrouvé Solf, Victoria l'invita à reprendre la voiture pour rentrer. Puisqu'elle conduisait, elle posa ses achats sur les genoux de son passager. Après quelques échanges brefs, celui-ci jeta un œil à ses derniers pour manquer de s'étouffer. En réalité, le bruit que sa gorge produit surprit tellement la jeune gendarme qu'elle faillit en griller un feu rouge.

Sans même attendre qu'elle redémarre, il descendit du véhicule avec le magazine en main et disparut hors de sa vue. Abasourdie, la Capitaine Legoupil resta un instant bouche bée jusqu'à ce que des klaxons excédés la rappellent à la réalité.

_Et merde ! Si je le perds, ils vont me tuer !_ Ragea-t-elle intérieurement. _Me foutre en pièces. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de faire de mes vacances ! Meeeerdeuh !_

Elle tourna dans un abrupt crissement de pneus et le chercha du regard sans parvenir à le trouver. Bon, bon, bon qu'elle se calme. Oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait des camarades furieux à qui elle devrait rendre des comptes au cas où Kimblee disparaissait, ni parce qu'ils allaient très probablement la tuer sans le moindre battement de cil, et pas de façon très sympa si elle ne le retrouvait pas. Oui, fallait pas stresser pour ça. Tout allait bien. Non, en fait, non. Pas du tout. Elle était perdue.

Et ce n'était pas une façon de parler, elle était vraiment paumée dans Central City.

_Et merde bis._

* * *

Des étudiants, touristes, employés, chômeurs et bien d'autres purent voir un homme extrêmement agité dans le métro ligne 4 direction Bagnolet de 11h16, à la station Pygmalion. Ses yeux buvaient frénétiquement des lignes et lignes sur papier glacé, et certain.e.s eurent même l'impression de voir son visage sur certaines photographies. Toujours aussi tendu même s'il semblait plus que calme, il quitta rapidement le transport souterrain pour arriver près du QG militaire de Central. Sans même faire mine de ralentir, il dépassa les gardes et se rua sur l'ascenseur, passant entre les portes métalliques juste avant qu'elles ne se ferment.

_ Quatrième étage._

« Commandant ? »

_'Commandant ?'_. On ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis … au moins trois ans. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, on s'adressait à lui. Kimblee regarda par dessus son épaule pour reconnaître quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir.

« -Monsieur Buzzati. Ravi de vous revoir, salua Solf.

\- Enchanté aussi mon … Monsieur, grimaça Dino Buzzatti, qui avait travaillé sous ses ordres lors de la guerre d'Ishbal.

\- Vous travaillez à Central depuis longtemps ? Je ne vous ai encore jamais croisé, continua-t-il, saisi d'un sincère intérêt. Buzzati avait toujours été le soldat qui lui avait posé le moins de souci lors du conflit, et il avait écrit un rapport très élogieux à son propos avant d'être mis en prison.

\- Pas vraiment, à peine quelques mois ! Je suis venu ici pour suivre ma petite amie. Elle travaillait à la gendarmerie de North City et j'étais à Briggs après le conflit Ishbal. Je vous ai aperçu il y a quelques années là-bas, avec les frères Elric mais … Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger.

\- Je comprends. Vous allez au quatrième aussi ?

\- Oui. J'ai entendu que le Lieutenant Blood travaillait ici aussi alors je voudrais la revoir un instant, sourit-il comme un adolescent. Je suis plutôt un homme de terrain alors je profite de ma pause déjeuner pour lui rendre une petite visite.

\- En vérité, elle est le Commandant Blood à présent. J'ai à lui parler d'une affaire urgente en revanche donc soyez bref, s'il vous plaît. »

Même si Solf J Kimblee n'était plus le supérieur du Sous-Lieutenant Buzzati, l'autorité et la froideur dans sa voix rendaient son propos clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tous deux entrèrent dans un bureau fourmillant d'activité pour toquer à une porte à l'opposé et ainsi pénétrer dans une pièce bien plus calme. Beth leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son époux et son ancien camarade d'armes. Elle serra affectueusement la main de Dino et lui demanda de ses nouvelles avant de l'inviter à déjeuner avec elle à la cantine du QG un jour prochain. L'air soudain plus grave, elle poussa son mari dans une maigre alcôve où il se contenta de lui mettre un magazine entre les mains.

_Pictures &amp; People_, qui était un titres les plus rentables de la presse du pays, avec des reportages incisifs et souvent récompensés. Beth ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour en couverture d'une revue aussi populaire, mais c'était le cas. Oui, c'était une sacrée surprise, qui aurait pu être très plaisante si les gens de la maquette finale n'avaient pas décidé de mettre le titre du reportage principal **EN PLEIN SUR SON VISAGE**. Après avoir remarqué ce détail vexant, elle se concentra sur ce que disait le titre et c'était une autre mauvaise surprise.

**_« Bethsabée Blood : Reine bafouée. »_**

Juste en dessous, en plus petits caractères :

_« Dans les archives d'Ishbal, premier épisode. »_

Ariel passa, suivi de Gabriel, de Michel, d'Ézéchiel, d'Ulliel, de Raphaël, de Samaël et Lucifer.

Betty finit par remarquer en fixant son mari avec une moue dubitative :

« - J'ai pris un petit coup de vieux depuis, tu trouves pas ? Tu sais que je me suis trouvée un cheveu blanc ce matin ? J'ai paniqué.

\- … Je ne crois pas que ce soit la réaction à avoir, commenta Solf avec tact.

\- C'est vrai, pas mal de gens ont des cheveux blancs à la trentaine.

\- Je parlais plutôt de la revue.

\- Ah. Je ne sais pas trop de quelle façon ils parlent de moi mais j'admets qu'ils sont assez au point niveau théologie, lâcha Bethsabée qui ne ressentait rien du tout face à cette découverte. Bizarre.

\- Ils disent que tu étais une excellente élève, solitaire mais appliquée, avec un bon potentiel et que tu as été sans remords dans l'horreur ishbale où je t'ai poursuivie sans relâche tel un satyre en brisant ton amour-propre et en te traumatisant à vie. Et ils parlent d'amis à toi, Urie et les autres là. Clémence, aussi. Pas mal de témoignages, ils semblerait. Bref, ils font de toi une courageuse victime qui a commis l'énorme erreur « d'une femme éperdument amoureuse et perdue » -je cite- de revenir près de moi car tu es « brisée jusqu'au plus profond » et « ne vois pas d'autre espoir » pour toi-même que cette « auto-flagellation masochiste ».

\- Ils n'ont pas tort pour la première partie, lui rappela son épouse en soutenant son regard.

\- Beth … Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça, soupira-t-il en vérifiant que personne ne les entendait.

\- Parce qu'il y a eu un moment approprié pour parler de ça ? S'enquit-elle à mi-voix, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Je n'ose presque jamais le faire et dès que j'essaie, tu m'envoies balader. Je suis presque soulagée qu'ils en parlent à ma place. Non. Je SUIS soulagée qu'ils le disent à ma place. »

Solf ressentit comme un coup de poing en plein de dans le plexus solaire mais resta droit comme un i. Elle n'avait pas tort, tout comme _Pictures &amp; People_ n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'il rapportait. Bien sûr, ils ajoutaient une bonne grosse couche de sensationnalisme et d'émotion, de compassion plus proche de la pitié, mais le sujet du reportage était véridique. Les faits racontés également. Depuis trois ans qu'il avait retrouvé Beth, il ne lui avait jamais véritablement présenté d'excuses en bonne et due forme par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu lui faire lors de la guerre civile, tout comme il n'avait reconnu qu'à demi-mot ces derniers.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je ne veux pas le savoir._

_Tu le sais déjà._

_Je ne veux pas l'entendre me le dire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que je sais déjà que je lui ai fait bien plus de mal que je ne peux l'imaginer._

_Et ça, je ne veux jamais le savoir._

Il baissa les yeux sur le sol et ne dit rien. Il ne l'embrassa même pas quand il partit en traversant les deux bureaux à toute vitesse avant de rentrer via le métro et le bus. Kimblee se rappela tout à coup l'existence de Victoria Legoupil et se demanda où elle avait bien pu passer. Était-elle rentrée chez lui ? Chez elle ? Le cherchait-elle encore ? Avait-elle abandonné ses efforts et était partie manger un morceau pour le déjeuner (elle avait grimacé quand Salomé lui avait annoncé un gratin de choux fleurs au jambon pour midi) ?

D'ailleurs, ça allait être l'heure d'aller sa fille à l'école et cette pensée le fit sourire un bref instant. Puis Solf s'assombrit à nouveau en pensant à l'enterrement de Romane, à peine une heure plus tôt. Zuhair et Pahlavi Soujyla avaient perdu leur unique fille par les actes d'un fou qui ne visait pas cette jeune femme. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la peine qu'il ressentirait si Salomé avait été à la place de Romane.

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Solf J Kimblee n'osait jamais imaginer ce genre de choses. Il n'osait jamais imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il perdait son épouse et sa fille.

Parce qu'il avait arraché tant de femmes et d'enfants aux Ishbals sans sourciller et en riant d'un bonheur effroyable qu'il ne se sentait pas légitime dans sa peur, ni sa peine.

* * *

Dino était tout sourire en sortant de sa voiture puis en rentrant chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa compagne depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il réalisa qu'elle était présente, en train de mettre la table. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'étonna :

« - Tu n'es pas en mission top secrète toi ?

\- Mmm … Disons qu'elle attendra. Tu m'as manqué Dino.

\- Toi aussi. On mange quoi de bon ?

\- Des pomme de terre avec des harengs. Rien que du bon. Pas de choux-fleurs ! S'exclama sa petite amie.

\- Pourquoi des choux-fleurs ? Tu détestes ça ... » s'étonna-t-il.

Victoria Legoupil regarda le chat sphynx qui passait régulièrement devant leur porte vitrée, au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Celui-ci soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de feuler et de repartir la tête haute. Ses yeux fixaient encore l'endroit où se trouvait le félin quelques secondes plus tôt quand elle répondit :

«Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi … Mais je le fais quand même. »

* * *

_Bonsoir. Vous saviez que mon grand-père paternel avait eu un fennec de compagnie ? C'est très mignon ces petits animaux. Il l'avait ramené après une mission au Sahara. Sauf que son père en avait marre du bestiau et qu'il l'a foutu dehors ("dans une poubelle" m'a dit mon père). Arrière-grand papi, je te juge. Les fennecs sont gentils, les fennecs sont mignons, les fennecs sont nos amis. Sisi. Regardez sur Wikipédia, ça vous servira. _

_(D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez un ancien GI américain à qui il manque un doigt parce qu'un polonais bourré le lui a arraché, dites-lui que c'est mon papi qui le lui a bouffé)._

_Bon bon bon sinon ... Merci de vos reviews ou de votre attention si vous ne reviewez pas. J'aime les reviews cependant, alors n'hésitez pas (Je dis ça mais après j'hyperventile et je pleure de stress devant mon ordi, je suis maso) ! Vous devriez en mettre, exceptionnellement. Parce que c'est mon anniversaire demain. Et ouais. C'est la fête nationale autrichienne aussi, mais ça, on s'en tape._

_Au niveau du chapitre, il est court, je le sais, mais je préfère faire court et couper à un moment qui me semble opportun que de me forcer à faire 7 ou 8 pages pour torcher la fin ... C'est Orellia (je crois) qui m'a dit que Kimblee ne semblait pas plus touché que ça par la mort de ses élèves, et beh si ! Même que j'avais prévu cette partie déjà au début de l'écriture, haha ! Et même que là, je tranche un chouïa dans le gras ! Sinon, je crois qu'on a remarqué que je lis L'"Atlas des peuples d'Orient" de Jean et André Sellier. C'est très très sympa comme lecture, même si je confonds tous les courants de l'islam et les peuples (les sunnites et les chiites et les kharajites et les soufistes et les iraniens de patacaisse, les iraniens de patafouin, les iraniens de patagrouin ...) !_

_ On se retrouve rapidement sur une autre fic !_

_Bisous poulet-mayonnaise sur vous !_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

_"And don't it make you feel alone_  
_Don't it make you wanna get right back home_  
_More news from nowhere_  
_More news from nowhere"_

**_More news from nowhere_ \- Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

\- _Dig!Lazarus dig! _(2008) -

* * *

Betty avait du faire face à bien des préjugés et critiques ces dernières années, que ce soit lors de son travail sur le front Ishbal, de sa grossesse ou de son mariage avec le fameux Tueur d'Ishbals. Quel joli surnom. Elle trouvait une injustice criante dans le fait que son supérieur hiérarchique soit nommé « le héros d'Ishbal » et son époux «le tueur d'Ishbals». Ils avaient fait exactement la même chose.

Bon, il fallait avouer que Solf était bien plus instable que Mustang. Plus cruel aussi.

Elle en avait fait les frais.

Et c'était bien cela qui était imprimé dans _Pictures &amp; People_ et qui lui posait à nouveau problème.

Elle survola à peine l'article de crainte de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans ses souvenirs sombres et ses pensées pleines de dégoût pour elle-même, et de rage envers tous. Bethsabée savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher dans le fait d'avoir eu une « certaine relation » (quelle belle expression!) avec son Commandant, mais l'idée persistait comme une migraine particulièrement pernicieuse. C'était de la faute de Solf et de tout le système militaire qui l'avait laissé faire et qui avait laissé faire d'autres hommes abuser de soldat(e)s. C'était bien pour cela que Ryûko et Receswinthe avaient encore du pain sur la planche.

Receswinthe, d'ailleurs. Avait-elle parlé aux journalistes ? D'après le magazine, des personnes proches d'elle avaient témoigné, mais leurs noms avaient été changés. Un de ses collègues d'Ishbal avait également parlé, mais ses propos étaient très sobres et respectueux envers eux deux. Betty devina sans peine de qui il s'agissait.

Elle balança le magazine sur son bureau, faisant sursauter Edward Elric qui squattait là. _Pourquoi_ il restait là lui ? Mustang avait un faible pour ce gamin, elle le savait. Mais il n'était d'aucune utilité sur cette affaire. Il était peut-être brave et il avait sauvé le monde, mais il était impétueux et n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait. _Pourquoi_ il restait là ?

* * *

« Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? »

Ed crut avoir mal entendu l'espace d'un instant. Les yeux écarquillés et les bras croisés, il dévisagea Betty, ou plutôt « la femme de Kimblee ». Ouais, il avait réussi à se marier. L'idée lui semblait toujours aussi incongrue. C'était l'équivalent de deux gifles dans la tronche, savoir que l'homme qui avait pactisé avec les Homonculus par soif de pouvoir ait pu trouver une femme qui veuille passer sa vie avec lui.

« - Eeeeuuh … Parce que j'attends des nouvelles du Capitaine Legoupil .. ? osa-t-il.

\- Je voulais dire, à plus large échelle … Pourquoi vous êtes là ? On a des gens. Qui travaillent ici. Sur ce sujet, débuta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air blessante. Plus expérimentés que vous, on va pas se mentir.

\- Je vous signale que j'ai sauvé ce pays et sans doute l'humanité lors du Jour Promis, grommela Edward en ouvrant les bras. Je peux tout aussi bien être utile pour attraper un malade qui admire un autre malade.

\- Quelle logique implacable. J'ai égorgé des Ishbals, je vais aller ouvrir une boucherie-charcuterie. Voyez ? Même logique. Faites pas cette tête ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la grimace dégoûtée du jeune homme. C'était la guerre, pas un club de vacances !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Tonna la voix de Mustang qui approcha de leurs bureaux voisins, dans un recoin de la pièce principale du service, le cerveau et le cœur de son administration.

\- La femme de Kimblee pense que je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Dénonça Edward tel un enfant de neuf ans, doigt pointé à l'appui.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'être né en hiver ? Parce que vous êtes une sacrée balance !

\- Assez de blagues astrologiques. Quel est le problème ? Commandant Blood ! Insista Roy.

\- Pourquoi il est là ? Je veux bien qu'il ait sauvé l'amour et le monde entier, mais il n'a rien à faire ici, et encore moins sur cette affaire. Il n'est plus militaire et n'a aucune expérience significative dans le domaine de la recherche de criminels. Sans compter qu'il a une famille qui l'attend chez lui et qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose ici, récita Betty sans ciller.

\- Edward a souvent collaboré avec moi par le passé et malgré son jeune âge, il est un esprit brillant. La preuve est qu'il a été le plus jeune Alchimiste d'État, le diplôme le plus difficile à obtenir de pays.

\- Ouaiiis et c'est pour ça que mon psychopathe abusif de mari l'a eu les doigts dans le nez et personne n'a rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette en prison hein.

\- Le plus étonnant, c'est que vous soyez très lucide sur le fait qu'il soit un grand malade, nota Ed.

\- Je suis myope, pas aveugle. Et tout le pays va le savoir aussi grâce à ceci ! »

Mustang reçut _Pictures &amp; People_ dans les mains et le parcourut avec Edward. Leurs yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes, puis des soucoupes, puis des roues de charrette. Beth crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites. Une fois leur survol achevé, ils dévisagèrent Bethsabée comme … comme deux andouilles, soyons sincères.

« - _**Quoi**_ ?! Dit-elle bêtement au bout d'un trop long moment à son goût.

\- Il ne va pas gagner en popularité avec ce papier. Vous, oui, en revanche.

\- Youpi, je vais à nouveau être la pauvre victime sans défense ! C'est merveilleux, persifla-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que vous êtes, Betty. Que vous le vouliez ou pas, vous êtes une victime. Vous l'avez été, du moins. Vous ne pouvez pas dire ou penser le contraire à moins de mentir à vous-même, lui rappela Mustang d'un ton plus doux que précédemment. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ce soit popularisé de cette façon.

\- C'est ce que je pense.

\- Que dit-_il_ ?

\- _Il_ est venu m'apporter le magazine et il est reparti après que je lui ai dit que j'étais assez soulagée que … cela soit connu de tous maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai plus droit aux bruits de couloir et je ne passerai plus pour « la garce qui a couché avec le plus cruel des Alchimistes pour sauver sa peau tout en sacrifiant son honneur et ses amies ».

-**_ Quoi ?!_** Cria Edward. Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont dit ça ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Elric. Passons. Je pense que Monsieur Buzzatti a témoigné, même si son nom a été changé, leur apprit Beth en se levant de son siège.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir alors ? S'étonna Mustang.

\- C'est le seul soldat de notre unité qui ne semblait pas parler sur mon dos et pour qui Solf avait un minimum de respect. Je l'aimais bien. »

* * *

_Ok. Là, il va falloir qu'on m'explique._

Solf avait dans son poing le jeton donné par Souleymane Soujyla. Sur ce morceau de métal rond, des coordonnées géographiques. D5. Ce n'était pas un mouvement de bataille navale, mais une case sur un plan de Central City. Pour être précis, cette case englobait le cimetière dans lequel il avait passé une heure un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il se faisait à présent dix-sept heures et quelques et l'ancien Alchimiste ne voyait pas le début d'un nouvel indice. Il avait parcouru toutes les rues avoisinantes à la recherche d'un casino ou autre lieu louche, sans rien trouver. En même temps, il ne risquait pas de trouver ce genre d'endroit facilement. Vous imaginez vous, un énorme panneau lumineux orange clignotant "ENDROIT LOUCHE" ? Il détailla à nouveau le jeton. De l'autre côté de la pièce était gravé le profil d'un animal. Un loup. Non, c'était trop petit pour être un loup. Un chien ? Sans doute. Le métal était usé, les reliefs un peu effacés.

Solf décida de s'asseoir sur le banc même où il avait discuté avec le frère tout juste endeuillé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une librairie-presse juste en face de lui, aux couleurs si vives qu'elle semblait sortie d'un film de Wes Anderson. Il plissa les yeux face à cette exubérance proche du mauvais goût pur et simple. Alors qu'il les ouvrait à nouveau, un animal apparut dans la vitrine : cela ressemblait à un chien, mais c'était plus petit qu'un chien, plus mince qu'un chien et surtout, c'était d'un roux flamboyant.

Un renard.

_Un goupil._

* * *

« - Tu l'as perdu ? feula Jay Marshall.

\- Il s'est enfui alors que je conduisais ! Tu voulais que je plante la bagnole au milieu du carrefour et que je provoque un accident peut-être ?! Répliqua Victoria.

\- Du calme ! Cette dispute est stérile, les calma Zelda Vulpes. Il doit être rentré chez lui, tout simplement.

\- On sait qu'il a le jeton, mais saura-t-il nous trouver ? Trouver où cela mène ?

\- Il est malin comme un renard, ricana Jay. Mais il faut qu'il se presse un peu plus … Le temps nous est compté.

\- En quoi ? Demanda Victoria.

\- Pardon ?!

\- En quoi le temps nous est compté ? On a autre chose à faire après cela ? Ou bien .. ? Je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment une phrase cliché de méchant de film.

\- Ce n'est pas nous « les méchants », lui rappela Zelda avec hauteur. Et pour ton information, les festivités de la Nouvelle Ishbal approchent. Et c'est là que nous devons nous faire connaître.

\- Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi entraîner les Kimblee là-dedans ? Et cet attentat !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, la cingla Jay Marshall. Tu ne comprendrais pas, idiote que tu es. Retourne le surveiller ! »

Son ton était sans réplique. Victoria Legoupil s'approcha de la vitrine de la librairie-presse en face de laquelle se trouvait l'objet de leur discussion : Solf Jéricho Kimblee. Elle remua brièvement la queue avant de repartir dans l'arrière-boutique, emprunter discrètement la sortie de secours.

* * *

« Je vous jure que je n'ai parlé à aucun journaliste ! » leur assura Dino.

« J'ai autre chose à foutre de mes journées que de bavasser sur ce sujet.» leur rétorqua Receswinthe.

« Même chose pour moi.» ajouta Ryûko.

« Je viens de rentrer de cure thermale, j'ai plus parlé arthrose et masques de boue que d'Ishbal vous savez ... » leur confia June Carter.

« J'ai rien dit et de toute façon, personne me croit quand j'en parle ! » pleurnicha faussement Bela Roten.

« Pouvons récapituler ce que nous savons ? » proposa Betty.

Edward hocha la tête, assis sur le canapé des Blood-Kimblee avec autant d'aisance que s'il s'était installé sur un cactus. Rencontrer des personnes qui avaient fréquenté l'Écarlate au sommet de sa gloire (selon ses propres termes) lui avait flanqué les foies. Le calme de Dino Buzzatti était un contraste évident avec la violence des faits qu'il avait évoqués, le handicap de June Carter lui donnait des sueurs froides, et le sourire charmant mais faux de Bela Roten lui retournait toujours l'estomac. Néanmoins, à côté de Kimblee, ils semblaient tous être des enfants de chœur.

Et puis, il y avait Beth. Elle était bien sous tout rapports : gentille, capable, intelligente, jolie, courageuse, etc, etc. Mais pour avoir eu un enfant et épousé Kimblee, il fallait avoir un _putain de problème_, excusez la vulgarité ici. Ou bien être aussi agitée du bocal. Ed n'était pas sûr de vouloir exactement ce qu'ils avaient en commun ni pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se lier pour la vie. Cette pensée le mena à penser à ses futures épousailles et-

« - Je vous parle, Edward, le rappela à l'ordre Betty.

\- Comme il n'y a que nous deux ici, je m'en doute un peu … grommela-t-il alors qu'Alaska s'allongeait à ses pieds.

\- _First things first_ : quelqu'un veut se faire remarquer de Solf. Pour cela, il ou elle a fait exploser sa salle. Puis, il ou elle a envoyé des indices qui portent à croire qu'il ou elle le connaît bien, et me connaît aussi. Ensuite, il y a ce reportage qui … qui …

\- Qui montre au monde que c'est un salaud ? Osa Edward.

\- Oui, mais ça, on le savait déjà.

\- Vous êtes très consciente sur sa condition.

\- Pensez-vous, je raffole des mecs qui me stalkent, qui me baffent et m'abandonnent seule sur un champ de bataille avec une blessée sévère parce qu'il a un ego gros comme Xing. Mmm … Passons sur ce sujet, plaida Beth, ou je vais m'enfoncer dans le désespoir et le dégoût de ma propre personne et ça va pas être joli à voir. Le reportage donc, renforce la pression que nous avons tous les deux. Solf avait enfin réussi à pouvoir sortir sans se faire insulter -ou presque- et voilà que ça nous tombe dessus.

\- Sans compter que le timing avec les indices et révélations du corbeau est louche.

\- Tout à fait. Et de cela, on peut en déduire ... »

Ils se fixèrent sans ciller durant une poignée de secondes puis leurs visages dessinèrent une expression franchement déconfite. Ils conclurent à l'unissons :

« Rien du tout . »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix féminine clama joyeusement :

« - Chérie, je suis rentrée !

\- … Victoria, vous êtes sûre que ça va bien ? S'inquiéta Bethsabée.

\- Merveilleux. Votre mari est-il rentré ?

\- Non. Il est pas avec vous ?

\- Non mais j'ai une très bonne explication ! Il s'est barré de la voiture alors qu'on était à un feu rouge. J'ai voulu le suivre mais je me suis perdue, débuta Victoria en prenant place à côté d'Edward. Et puis, il était treize heures donc j'avais faim et je suis allée chez moi croquer un bout avec mon copain. Et ensuite, je suis revenue ici mais il était pas là alors j'ai fait un tour en ville en espérant tomber dessus sauf qu'en fait eh bah je l'ai pas revu hein.

\- Savoir un psychopathe en liberté est très rassurant, nota Ed à mi-voix.

\- Arrêtez avec ça ! Le somma la Capitaine Legoupil, l'index à un centimètre de son nez. Il est très aimable ! … quand il veut. »

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix d'enfant clama joyeusement :

« - Maman, on est rentrés !

\- _**Vous étiez où ?!**_ Cria Victoria en se plantant face à Solf encore habillé de pied en cap, et ébahi par la virulence de la jeune femme.

\- Je me promenais et j'ai été conduire ma fille à son cours de karaté. Pourquoi vous me demandez des comptes ? J'ai Beth pour ça. Non, excuse-moi, précisa-t-il en la regardant brièvement. Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu es une vieille harpie. Mais en matière de comptes à rendre, j'en ai plein le dos et encore plus qui s'annoncent grâce à ce torchon, pesta-t-il en désignant _Pictures &amp; People_ de la main.

\- C'est pas un torchon, c'est un magazine, le corrigea Salomé après un soupir exaspéré.

\- C'est vrai. Et toi, tu vas prendre un bain après avoir mis des pains.

\- Je peux mettre la boule de bain qui pétille et rend l'eau violette à paillettes ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est cool. Parce que ça me donne l'impression d'être dans l'espace, entendirent-ils dire depuis le couloir, où père et fille se trouvaient. Et l'espace, c'est vachement cool. »

Ed resta un moment bouche ouverte et aurait pu gober une mouche si l'une se serait trouvée à proximité. Voir et entendre le Tueur d'Ishbals, l'homme qui avait pactisé avec le mal pour le pouvoir et la gloire, tué des familles entières sans répit et par pur plaisir sanguinaire, se trouvait à discuter de boules de bain violettes à paillettes et de vaisseaux spatiaux en forme de navire pirate où les recrues feraient du karaté en combinaison d'astronaute comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. En même temps, Kimblee n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, il l'avait dit lui-même et l'assumait totalement.

Sauf que parler et s'occuper de son enfant était NORMAL.

Le propre père des frères Elric ne l'avait pas fait, mais bon, Edward savait qu'un père devait faire ça. Donc, le fait que Solf J Kimblee fasse couler un bain pour sa fille était NORMAL mais le mec n'était pas NORMAL, il était BARGE. On se met pas à toper la carte avec un Homonculus tous les jours non plus car ce n'est PAS NORMAL.

_Rrrrraaaah !_ Tout ça lui tapait sur le cerveau. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison, et peut-être même rentrer à Resembool, rester loin de ces malades qui faisaient exploser des facultés, stalkaient d'anciens artificiers cruels, ou qui s'occupaient de leurs enfants. Retourner voir sa fiancée et couler des jours heureux à étudier, lire, s'occuper en bricolant et autres. **Voilà.**

« - Vous m'écoutez ou vous me détestez au point que vos tympans se ferment quand je parle Monsieur Elric ? Lui demanda Solf, alors si près du jeune homme que les quelques mèches noires éparses sur son front touchaient le visage d'Ed.

\- **WAAAAAHHH !** Beugla-t-il, absolument terrorifié (farpaitement!).

\- Pas seulement les tympans, je crois, devina Victoria sans même lever les yeux de son magazine de mots mêlés.

\- Je vous disais qu'il y a une grève des transports depuis dix-sept heures. Il n'y a pas de bus ni de tramway ni de métro.

\- Je … Je vais appeler un taxi, avança Edward en se levant et s'éloignant de son ancien ennemi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir cette idée brillante, sourcilla l'ex alchimiste. Les compagnies sont blindées. Enfin, celles qui ne font pas grève également.

\- Pourquoi il y a une grève cette fois ? S'enquit Beth depuis la cuisine.

\- Une question de tarifs, de gel des salaires, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et vous … vous pouvez pas me ramener à l'hôtel ? Demanda Ed à personne en particulier.

\- Non, le cingla Kimblee.

\- Non, lança Victoria.

\- Non, posa Betty. On va pas sortir et se manger des heures de bouchons pour vos beaux yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, je rentre à pied ! Glapit Ed en saisissant sa veste légère.

\- Vous pouvez rester pour la nuit sinon.

\- Non-merci-au-revoir ! »

Sur ce, la porte d'entrée se referma avec fracas. Sans sembler offusqué, Solf s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue et souleva légèrement le rideau. Quelques secondes plus tard et l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit à nouveau.

« Sachez également qu'on a prévu un orage avec de fortes rafales de vent pour ce soir. »

Bon, cette fois, Ed devait s'avouer vaincu et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il éternua et renifla bruyamment. Il était bon pour passer la soirée et la nuit chez Kimblee, son épouse, sa fille et sa garde du corps ainsi que son chat et sa chienne. Edward allait devoir se résigner à dormir non loin de lui, toucher ses affaires et peut-être même le croiser en pleine nuit alors qu'il irait aux toilettes.

« - Si votre invitation tient toujours …

\- Je ne vous tuerai pas dans votre sommeil, je ne mettrai pas d'arsenic dans votre verre d'eau et je ne collectionne pas des têtes réduites ni des cerveaux dans du formol, exposa Solf, bien conscient des sentiments qu'il inspirait chez le jeune homme. Alors arrêtez de trembler comme ça.

\- Je tremble pas parce que vous me flanquez les foies … commença Ed.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je tremble parce que je crève de froid.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Elric... soupira Solf avant de sourire : je crois que vous êtes bon pour vous laver dans de l'eau violette à paillettes. »

* * *

_I'm alive, comme le disait Céline Dion. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes les enfants. Maman est revenue pour vous !_

_Et bien, c'est un petit chapitre tranquille ici ... Donc j'ai rien à dire. Eeeeuh ... N'oubliez pas que j'ai toujours Twitter, Ask et cie pour ceux ou celles qui veulent taper discut ou demander des détails ! Regardez mon profil pour les adresses ! Et puis, pour les gens qui peuvent, allez voir "20 000 jours sur Terre"!_

_Bisous pêche-fraise sur vous !_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

_"You come for me now with a cake that you've made_  
_ Ravaged avenger with a clip in your hair_  
_ Full of glass and bleach and my old razorblades_  
_ O where do we go now but nowhere"_

**_Where do we go now but nowhere ?_ \- Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds**

\- _The Boatman's Call_ (1997) -

* * *

Edward n'avait pas subi l'eau du bain à paillettes, heureusement pour lui. Il sortit de la baignoire/douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette à proximité avant de s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait taxé le shampoing de l'Alchimiste Écarlate, le Tueur d'Ishbals, Solf Jéricho Kimblee. Il y avait un après-shampoing assorti, un spécial anti-nœuds. Au moins, ça expliquait sa chevelure digne de Pocahontas (sombre, lisse, toujours impec).

Il y a quelque chose de pourri au pays d'Amestris. Et dans le cas d'Edward, c'était d'être confronté à la trivialité du quotidien d'un de ses anciens ennemis qui se trouvait aussi être un criminel de guerre doublé d'un psychopathe. Ed avait passé ses dernières années à croire Kimblee disparu dans le sens loin, très loin de lui, le plus loin possible. Dans un autre pays, sous une autre identité, tentant de cacher ses traits sous une immonde moustache, à vendre des armes illégales, des melons, n'importe quoi. Tout sauf de vivre une vie de famille lambda dans une maison de banlieue chicos.

Et pourtant, l'ancien Fullmetal devait accepter le fait que Kimblee était un être humain comme les autres qui se lavait les cheveux, se brossait les dents, mangeait et dormait. Les souvenirs (pas très sympathiques d'ailleurs) que l'homme lui avait laissés et l'impression de froideur qu'il dégageait lui avait légué une impression presque mythique de l'ex Alchimiste Écarlate. Il ne l'avait vu que dans une optique d'ennemi, de sale type, de personne à défier lors d'un combat apocalyptique : c'était suffisant pour qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment l'imaginer en peignoir, le dit-peignoir étant vert.

«- Edward ? Nous allons passer à table. Je vous ai posé de vêtements de nuit devant la porte, lui dit Bethsabée depuis le couloir.

\- Merci ! »

_Comment il a réussi à se marier ? Enfin, de convaincre Betty de l'épouser ? Elle savait bien ce qu'il avait fait puisqu'elle était avec lui ! Mais elle sait qu'il a pactisé avec les Homonculus ou pas ? Il a du lui dire. Ou pas. Elle ignore peut-être beaucoup à son sujet._

Ses pensées lui rappelaient Madame Bradley, l'épouse du défunt Président. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait été plongée dans l'ignorance et elle ne savait toujours rien de la nature de son ancien époux. Ed s'était promis de ne jamais rien cacher à Winry,de ne surtout pas devenir comme lui. Jamais.

* * *

Il avait l'air super mal à l'aise. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il avait même l'air de trembler alors qu'il se servait du gratin de macaroni et il persistait à éviter Papa du regard. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, aucune idée pourquoi. Victoria avait l'air aussi perdue que moi et le fixait également en mâchant.

Personne ne parlait et on entendait chaque bruit de bouche.

ET JE DÉTESTE CA.

**RRRAAAAAAH.**

«- Vous savez, je suis ceinture orange au karaté, apprit Salomé à Edward, qui sursauta.

\- C'est impressionnant. Tu as quel âge ? Se reprit-il.

\- Neuf ans. Je suis super-forte pour donner des coups de pied.

\- J'en doute pas.

\- Et je vais t'en coller un si t'arrêtes pas de bouder, le menaça-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- **ET ON PARLE PAS EN MANGEANT !** On est pas chez mémé ici ! Continua l'enfant en colère.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Mémé Blood aimerait qu'on parle la bouche pleine à table non plus, glissa Solf.

\- Certainement pas, approuva son épouse.

\- J'en ai marre. Vous tirez tous la tête. Y'a un truc qui va pas et je sais pas quoi. J'ai fait un truc qui faut pas ? Est-ce que c'est par rapport au fait que j'ai imité la signature de Papa sur mon contrôle parce que j'ai oublié de vous le montrer ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai pas mangé assez de légumes à la cantine ? Déblatéra la petite fille avec une boule au ventre.

\- Salomé, du calme . »

Son père la regarda avec inquiétude avant de la rassurer d'une voix douce :

«-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il y a juste quelques problèmes au travail de Maman qui l'inquiètent beaucoup et moi aussi. C'est pour ça que Victoria est avec nous, et Edward aussi. Pour l'aider.

\- Ah. D'accord. Enfin, je sais que c'est un peu le brin partout-

\- Où tu as entendu cette expression ? S'enquit sa mère après avoir failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

\- C'est Victoria qui a dit ça quand on est allées faire les courses hier.

\- Humhum ! Toussa la Capitaine de police. C'est sorti tout seul …

\- C'est le brin et j'ai peur, finit Salomé.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi avoir peur. Après tout, tu te battais bien avec des monstres sortis de ta penderie quand tu avais six ans. Il t'en faut plus que ça, non ?» La taquina sa mère.

Salomé finit ses petits pois avant de se lever théâtralement sur sa chaise et de proclamer, le poing levé :

«JE VOUS JURE SUR MON HONNEUR QUE JE DÉFENDRAI MES PARENTS ET MOI-MÊME ! … Et Alaska et Raspoutine aussi. Parce que je les aime autant que vous, précisa-t-elle en se rasseyant. Je peux aller jouer dans le salon ..? »

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de table, Edward qui avait le visage de plus en plus rouge, finit par exploser de rire. Hilare, il désigna Solf du doigt avant de hoqueter:

«-Vous êtes pas sortis de l'auberge avec une fille comme ça ! Vous faites plus le malin maintenant !

\- Au moins, ça vous fait rire, nota l'homme de la maison en débarrassant la table. Mais arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, c'est petit.

\- QUI EST PETIT ICI ?! »

* * *

_Drap de dessus. Drap de dessus. Drap de dessus. Taie d'oreiller. Drap de dessus. Pas le moindre draps de dessous en vue. Taie de traversin. Drap de dessous … à motifs fusées vertes. Hmmm, ça va pas le faire quand même. Ha, drap de dessous ! Uni ! Sobre ! Gloire à moi !_

Betty présenta fièrement l'assortiment de literie à la foule en délire imaginaire qui l'applaudissait pour son exploit et partit dans la chambre d'amis les donner à Edward. Le jeune homme écrivait dans un journal qu'il referma d'un coup sec en la voyant entrer.

« - De quoi faire votre lit.

\- Merci Commandant.

\- Pas la peine de m'appeler Commandant. Vous êtes chez moi, pas au bureau. Betty ou Beth suffira.

\- Noté … Beth.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est parfait ! Sourit-il. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit . »

* * *

Ce ne fut pas une bonne nuit. Les souvenirs des Homonculus, de Père, de son propre père et de Kimblee le hantaient, le poursuivaient, le pourchassaient, distordus et grotesques. Comme des ombres hurlantes, comme des murmures froids dans les arbres, ils étaient à la fois partout et nulle part. Un silence assourdissant hantait ses songes stériles et terrifiants, et Ed avait bu fuir, se cacher, se défendre, ils revenaient toujours.

En sueur et le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il se réveilla en sursaut. Le tic-tac de sa montre en argent troublait le calme de la nuit. Après quelques instants passés à reprendre ses esprits, Edward se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il aurait pu aller à la salle de bain, mais il avait peur de réveiller Salomé ou Beth ou Kimblee. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il réalisa qu'il n'appelait jamais l'Écarlate par son prénom, toujours son nom de famille, comme s'il refusait cette proximité, même infime.

Le jeune homme remarqua que la porte de la cuisine était entrebâillée, et la lumière allumée. Qu'importe, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Et puis, c'était peut-être Victoria ou Betty et pas-

« Insomnie, Monsieur Elric ? »

_Raté._

* * *

« -Je suis juste venu boire un verre d'eau.

\- Faites comme chez vous, l'invita Kimblee sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait. Les verres sont juste à votre gauche. »

Une fois sa boisson versée, Edward s'assit gauchement en face de Solf qui ne sembla pas troublé le moins du monde. Il reconnut _Pictures &amp; People_ et réussit à lire quelques phrases à l'envers, et reconnut certaines personnes : Mustang, Hawkeye, Kimblee et Beth et même Maes Hughes. Le sourire que celui-ci présentait lui serra le cœur en songeant aux affreuses circonstances de sa mort.

« Je sens depuis que vous êtes en ma présence et chez moi que vous voulez en découdre avec moi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que vous voulez des explications, des excuses peut-être, finit par exposer l'ancien Écarlate en fermant la gazette. Ai-je tort ? »

Ses yeux bleu le transperçaient et le mettaient à nu. Edward se dit que ce regard-laser avait du mettre plus d'un étudiant mal à l'aise et que Kimblee devait être un prof redoutable. Il avala péniblement sa salive et reconnut :

«- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous excuser.

\- Je le fais si je trouve que m'excuser est légitime. Pour quoi voulez-vous que je m'excuse ?

\- Vous avez failli conduire ce pays à sa perte, lui rappela sèchement son interlocuteur.

\- Pas de mon point de vue. Mes actions étaient légitimes à mes yeux et je les ai faites en tout connaissance de cause. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour cela.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé … maugréa le jeune homme en croisant les bras et les jambes.

\- Je suis quelqu'un d'assez constant, avoua Solf avec un petit rictus.

\- Vous avez failli perdre votre épouse et votre fille par vos actions et vous continuez à vivre avec elles comme si de rien n'était, comme si vous n'aviez rien fait de mal envers elles. Alors que c'est faux ! Et ce n'est pas la seule faute que vous avez commise, surtout envers Beth, ironisa Ed en montrant _Pictures &amp; People_ d'un geste de la main.

\- Le passé que mon épouse et moi partageons ne vous concerne pas, persifla l'ancien Alchimiste, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux colériques.

\- Je travaille avec Beth sur une affaire qui la concerne et qui vous concerne, qui concerne votre « passé » et qui met en danger les citoyens de ce pays. Y compris moi. Donc, ça me concerne, contrairement à ce que vous dites.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour enquêter. Mustang vous a envoyé sans son accord.

\- Nous travaillons bien ensemble. Et aussi compétente que Beth puisse être, elle a des moments de faiblesse tout à fait compréhensibles quand on sait qu'elle se prend tous vos vices à la figure à chaque nouvel indice, chaque nouvelle scène et avec ce magazine.

\- Betty n'est pas une petite chose fragile Monsieur Elric, rétorqua Kimblee.

\- Loin de là. Elle prend beaucoup sur elle, depuis bien longtemps il semblerait. Mais tout finit par déborder. Vos fautes, votre « passé » envers et avec elle, tout le mal que vous avez fait se retrouve exposé à la face du monde et c'est cela qui vous contrarie. Le fait que cela se retrouve révélé et qu'elle ne soit plus la seule à savoir, à pouvoir garder ce secret qui n'en est plus un l'accable, continua Ed sans se démonter.

\- Vous pensez que je ne me sens pas concerné par le fait que ma femme va être vue comme une victime chétive et prise en pitié, infantilisée, par l'opinion publique ? Alors qu'elle est plus que ça ?

\- Vous ne comprenez rien, hmm ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle est plus qu'une victime. Mais elle est _aussi_ une victime. Elle le cache bien, elle vous le cache à vous surtout. Mais elle doit être soulagée de ne plus devoir le faire et d'être reconnue en tant que telle maintenant.

\- Vous avez passé un diplôme de psychologie récemment ? Grinça Solf.

\- Pas besoin de ça. Vous avez passé ces dernières années à tenter de planquer vos crimes comme un gosse essaie de pousser tout ses jouets sous son lit au lieu de les ranger proprement. Mais un jour ou l'autre, ça déborde. »

* * *

_Il n'avait aucun droit de me parler de cette façon. Aucun. Beth sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle me connaît mieux que lui. Elle connaît tout de moi. Elle sait. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne la force à rien. Je n'ai plus rien à me reprocher. Je me suis excusé. Je me suis excusé. C'est fini maintenant._

C'est hanté par ses pensées en boucle que Solf avait attendu que le jour se lève, Bethsabée endormie paisiblement à son côté. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit le chien qui gambada joyeusement, le chat sur les genoux. Parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire en attendant que la reste de la maison s'éveille, il fit des crêpes. Beaucoup de crêpes.

Alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge murale indiquaient huit heures, il réalisa qu'on était samedi et qu'il devait rejoindre son frère aux grands magasins dans une heure afin d'éviter la foule traditionnelle du week-end.

La tablée était aussi silencieuse que la veille au soir, mais au moins, personne ne mâchait la bouche ouverte, ce qui réconforta Salomé. Edward fit une apparition éclair, prétextant un mal de ventre, et repartit en évitant de croiser Solf. Betty n'en fut pas plus surprise que ça, sachant très bien que les deux ne s'appréciaient guère.

* * *

« Salut tout le monde ! Est-ce que ça roule ? Surtout toi ? lança Gaspard Kimblee à June Carter, la marraine de Salomé qui était en fauteuil roulant depuis quelques années.

\- Toi, t'as mangé du clown au p'tit dej, répondit-elle après un rire faux et amer.

\- J'ai un incroyable sens de l'humour ! Il faut qu'on aille chercher de quoi préparer l'anniversaire de Sumire, mon épouse adorée. C'est demain, pour ceux qui auraient oublié. Il nous faut des fleurs pour la déco, un gâteau -Beth, t'as de la place pour le mettre dans ton frigo?-, une nappe -j'ai tâché la nôtre avec du vin rouge- et … des cadeaux. Une idée ?

\- Un divorce, ponctua Salomé (qui plaisantait, bien sûr, elle voulait pas son oncle et sa tante se séparent, ils étaient cool).

\- Un sauna ? Proposa Victoria qui ne connaissait pas Sumire Kimblee.

\- Un kit pour tailler les bonsaï ! S'exclama Beth qui savait la passion de sa belle-sœur pour ses arbres miniatures xinois.

\- Du liquide à essuie-glace, avança June qui privilégiait les cadeaux utiles.

\- Un ukulélé ! offrit Solf. Même si j'avoue que le kit à bonsaï est une bonne idée.

\- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, elle vient de moi !

\- Est-ce que les filles peuvent aller chercher les fleurs et le kit à bonsaï ? On va chercher la nappe et on se retrouve dans trente minutes à la pâtisserie. Si on est pas perdus et qu'on meure pas de faim en route parce que c'est IMMENSE ICI ! Paniqua Gaspard qui avait l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, au cœur de l'immensité des galeries des Grands Magasins.

\- Tout va bien Tonton. Du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'attaque de zombie, le rassura sa nièce.

\- N'oublie pas que si les zombies attaquent, tu fonces au rayon bricolage et tu prends une hache. Vise la tête surtout, lui conseilla son père.

\- Promis !

\- Moi je viens avec vous. Je suis là pour le surveiller, oubliez pas, rappela Victoria aux frères Kimblee en désignant le cadet.

\- On est partis ! »

* * *

«- Serres, Fleuriste. C'est au deuxième étage. Direction l'ascenseur ! Clama June.

\- C'est sympa de prendre l'ascenseur, il est chicos en plus celui-là, remarqua Beth en appuya sur les boutons dorés.

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais prendre les escaliers non plus.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Betty.

\- On prend quels fleurs en fait ?

\- Des jolies, avança Salomé. C'est mieux. »

* * *

« Textile de maison. Rez de chaussée. Mais où ? Glapit Gaspard face au plan des Grands Magasins, placé sous une impressionnante coupole de verre.

\- Par ici, lui indiqua son frère, Victoria près de lui.

\- Comment tu sais ?!

\- Grand-Mère Feuillage me l'a dit. Ou bien c'est juste le panneau qui m'a mis sur la piste.

\- Tu es un génie p'tit frère. »

* * *

Une fois les fleurs choisies, un mélange de roses, de pivoines, de tulipes et de gerbera, June les posa sur ses genoux et les trois filles allèrent les faire emballer au comptoir dédié. La jeune fleuriste derrière les différents rouleaux de ruban, raphia et autres ficelles les salua avec un doux sourire avant de stopper net en dévisageant Betty. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche et lâcha :

« Vous êtes bien qui je pense ? »

* * *

« - Tu crois qu'il faut appeler quelqu'un pour découper la nappe ou on le fait nous-mêmes ? Demanda Gaspard à voix haute après avoir porté son choix sur une étoffé en lin crème.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il faut demander à un vendeur ou une vendeuse. On a pas de ciseaux pour couper le tissu, de toute façon, lui apprit Solf.

\- J'approuve, ponctua Victoria.

\- Je peux le faire à la force de mes bras !

\- Tu ne sais même pas ouvrir un bocal de cornichons tout seul …

\- Ouais, et bah moi, _au moins_, j'ai pas fait de la prison ! » Le nargua son aîné telle une peste de douze ans.

Une homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la moustache fringante, s'arrêta près d'eux et murmura au cadet qui cherchait une réponse pertinente :

« Vous êtes bien qui je pense ? »

* * *

« - Vous pensez que je suis qui ? S'enquirent les époux Kimblee au même instant, à deux étages de différence.

\- Vous êtes dans le magazine là … leur répondirent les curieux.

\- Ah. Oui, c'est moi.

\- Oh ma pauvre ! C'est horrible ce qu'il vous a fait ! Déplora la fleuriste.

\- Oh nom de Dieu ! C'est horrible ce que vous lui avez fait ! Pesta le gentilhomme.

\- Pardon ?! Lancèrent Betty et Solf, toujours super synchro.

\- Franchement, poursuivre une jeune fille et la menacer, l'isoler et l'insulter en utilisant son pouvoir, c'est lâche et monstrueux !

\- Oui, il y a de ça mais-

\- Mais quoi ?! » S'étonnèrent la fleuriste et l'homme moustachu, rejoints par d'autres curieux silencieux.

* * *

« Je ... »

Betty s'arrêta en voyant _Pictures &amp; People_ posé derrière le comptoir, et son visage d'alors en gros plan. C'était une photo prise lors des résultats du concours de Lieutenant, elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait demandé à une amie maquilleuse de camoufler ses traces de fatigue et d'écorchures le mieux possible, sachant que ce portrait serait utilisé pendant plusieurs années dans le cadre militaire. Et le voir sorti de ce contexte était déjà une chose, mais ce qui la choquait, c'était l'expression de fierté qu'elle arborait alors. Une fierté qui n'avait duré, puisque traînée dans la boue à peine quelques semaines plus tard, tue à l'intérieur de sa tente, camouflée sous son uniforme au front Ishbal.

Comment avait-elle pu changer autant en si peu de temps ? Était-elle la victime qu'ils désignaient, ou était-elle plus que ça ? Les deux ? Avait-elle vraiment vaincu cette peur, cette honte qui l'avait poursuivie à Ishbal et après le conflit, qui avait taché sa propre fille ?

« Je voudrais juste emballer ces fleurs, s'il vous plaît, s'entendit-elle dire en présentant les pivoines. Cinq bouquets avec une de chaque, s'il vous plaît. »

La fleuriste semblait être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose et elle savait qu'elle voudrait lui poser des questions par rapport à Ishbal et à Solf. Elle la devança :

« Je suis venue aujourd'hui avec ma fille. Elle a huit ans. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Une dame qui semblait être la supérieure de la jeune employée hocha la tête et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa protégée, qui prit les gerbera, les tulipes, les pivoines et les roses d'un air entendu.

* * *

« - Je … commença Solf, encore sous le choc de sa conversation nocturne avec Ed.

\- Vous êtes un salopard ! On aurait du vous pendre ! Cracha l'homme en face de lui. Non seulement vous avez massacré les Ishbals, mais vous avez abusé d'une jeune femme sans défense !

\- Vous ne la méritez pas ! Ponctua une femme dans l'assistance.

\- Elle l'a sûrement pas fait de son plein gré !

\- Vous pouvez tenter de vous justifier, la presse ne ment pas !

\- A l'époque du Front Ishbal, la presse m'a bien présenté en héros. Elle ne ment peut-être pas, mais Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle change d'avis, lança Solf tandis que Victoria se demandait quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire. _Ah, elle était pas du matin._

\- Vous blasphémez qui plus est … Vous êtes un être perdu. Un misérable.

\- Mon frère est peut-être un enfoiré, mais lui, _au moins_, il emmerde pas les gens qui viennent acheter des nappes ! L'apostropha Gaspard. Hein ? Est-ce que je viens vous dire que vous avez une moustache merdique quand vous venez choisir vos choux moi ? Non. Bah barrez-vous et faites pas chier ! Tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Il n'a aucun compte à vous rendre !

\- Vous devez pas valoir mieux que votre ordure de frère pour le défendre ainsi ! Vous venez du même arbre pourri ! » sourit triomphalement l'homme moustachu.

Et Gaspard Kimblee eut le même réflexe que son frère au début de cette histoire.

Il balança un coup de poing bien senti dans la figure de la personne qui l'insultait.

* * *

_Je suis toujours là ! Je souffre et j'ai la flemme mais je suis toujours là !_

_Avec un chapitre qui sert pas à grand chose, j'avoue, mais au moins, je vous laisse pas sans rien ! C'est sympa de ma part, avouez._

_Pour l'expression "C'est le brin", c'est du ch'ti. Globalement, ça veut dire "c'est la merde", comme "brin" veut dire "merde". C'est poétique. Et oui, Salomé a tendance à être vénère facilement mais je HAIS les bruits de bouche quand les gens mangent, ça me rend dingue ! DINGUEEEE. Et puis, les enfants, c'est dynamique. Faut bien avoir un perso qui se prend pas trop-trop la tête (elle a que neuf ans aussi)._

_Le saviez-tu ? Nick Cave sort un nouveau livre le 8 Avril, "The sick bag song". Allons fêter ça !_

_Par contre, j'écris un roman à côté (oui, les fanfics, ça suffit pas ha-ha-ha) mais je sais pas si vous voudriez le lire ni où le poster ... C'est dans le même genre qu'Apocalypse Ishbal, ma fic que personne ne lit. Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me faire de la pub._

_Bisous citron-litchi sur vous !_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

_"O go to sleep lil children_  
_ The sandmans in his way_  
_ But the lil children know_  
_ They listen to the beating of their blood"_

**_Tupelo_ \- Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

\- _The First Born is Dead_ (1985)-

* * *

Le voilà qui se retrouvait sans nappe, sans femme et sans frère, encore secoué des invectives d'illustres inconnus qui le pointaient du doigt alors qu'il montait dans le véhicule de police rejoindre Gaspard. L'homme moustachu – Léon Meister de son nom- avait décidé de porter plainte pour coups et blessures. Juste au moment où les policiers invitaient Solf à les accompagner, Victoria avait filé comme le vent après avoir glapi quelque chose du genre «JevaischercherBethsalutsaluttuezpersonnesoyezgentilmangezvoslégumes»._ Mmmm._ Sumire allait avoir une sacrée surprise. Il espérait au moins que son épouse avait trouvé un kit pour tailler les bonsaï ou sinon, il y allait avoir un massacre dominical.

* * *

« BETH ! BETTY ! » hurlait la Capitaine Legoupil à pleins poumons en slalomant entre les orangers, les palmiers, les rosiers et les petits vieux qui décidaient de squatter en plein milieu des rayons avec leurs caddies histoire de bien faire chier le monde.

Elle le sentait mal. Elle le sentait très très mal. Non, fallait qu'elle se retienne. Encore un peu. Betty d'abord. Betty d'abord, le reste attendrait.

« - BEEEEETTYYYYYYYY BLOOOOOOOOOOD ! Finit-elle par clamer avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Oui Victoria ? Demanda June qui était jusque-là cachée par des orchidées.

\- Gaspard a cassé la gueule d'un type, Solf est parti au commissariat de police de la rue Hooks et est-ce que vous avez une serviette ou un tampon parce que sinon je vais repeindre le sol avec mon sang ? Déblatéra la jeune femme sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Ok, Ok et non, on m'a retiré l'utérus après mon accident.

\- Et **MERDE** ! Et y'a des que vieilles ménopausées dans le coin ! Les toilettes ! Paniqua-t-elle. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Vite.

\- Montez sur mes genoux, on va filer à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Proposa June.

\- Je pourrais vous saigner dessus.

\- C'est un sacrifice que je suis prête à faire pour vous soutenir dans l'épreuve de l'utérus vengeur. Allez, zou ! ON VA DÉGOMMER LE CLUB D'HORTICULTURE DU TROISIÈME AGE ! »

* * *

« … Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Oui, Betty. C'est sûr que Victoria a l'air de péter la forme à genoux à pleurer devant la porte des toilettes Hors Service. C'est quoi sur la jupe de June ? Du sang ? Ah. Ah merde. C'est le retour de Mère Nature la sanglante garce ! Tintintiiiin !_

«- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? S'enquit hasardeusement Salomé en voyant les petites taches de sang éparses. On doit cacher le corps ?

\- Non, Victoria a juste ses règles.

\- Ah, ponctua la petite fille qui se demandait quel était le rapport avec les instruments géométriques au juste. Je dois avoir un mouchoir dans mon sac, offrit-elle en fouillant dans son petit sac à main en forme de tête de chat. Voilà.

\- Merci, accepta la Capitaine en se redressant, priant de ne pas faire un remake de Moïse face à la Mer Rouge dans le même temps. Bon, je vais juste me planquer dans une cabine d'essayage et je reviens. En fait, votre mari est au commissariat.

\- Il a fait quoi ? Il a volé un napperon ? Demanda Beth, la tête ailleurs après son accrochage avec la jeune fleuriste.

\- Non, Gaspard a tabassé un mec qui l'insultait.

\- Qui l'insultait_ lui_ ou qui insultait mon mari ?

\- Un peu des deux. Je reviens ! »

* * *

« - Respirez, inspiiiirez, respiiiirez … dicta June à Victoria qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Chaque mois, c'est la même chose, cette impression d'accoucher d'un démon hyperactif et couvert d'épines. **JE SOUFFRE** ! Pleurnicha Victoria à raison, le visage crispé.

\- Je vous soutiens de tout mon cœur Victoria, dit Betty qui conduisait.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'équerres ? Lança Salomé assise à côté de June sur la banquette arrière.

\- De règles. Eeeeuh, c'est une épreuve que ton corps te fait subir parce que tu es capable d'avoir des enfants en gros, expliqua sa voisine.

\- Ah. Et bah, je suis pas pressée.

\- T'as raison, profite, grinça la Capitaine en frottant son bas-ventre. On y est.

\- Vous voulez rester dans la voiture ? Offrit Bethsabée. Vous pouvez allonger le siège, vous savez.

\- Nooon, ça va aller. Je vais m'en sortir. Je vais être sereine, parfaitement sereine. »

* * *

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI MON P'TIT GARS ?! »

Parfaitement sereine, Victoria Legoupil passait un savon au tout jeune policier qui venait de leur refuser de voir Gaspard et Solf, en plein déposition avec Léon Meister. Même les avertir de leur arrivée semblait être un trop gros effort. Et ça, elle aimait pas, pas du tout.

« - Calmez-vous Madame.

\- Si j'veux ! Tu vas te bouger les miches et dire à ton supérieur qu'on est là, surtout que Kimblee est sûrement pas avec son frère pour le moment mais dans le couloir !

\- Madame, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous demander à toutes de sortir.

\- Je suis Capitaine mon p'tit ! TOI TU SORS A PEINE DE L'ÉCOLE DE POLICE ALORS TU VAS ME RESPECTER UN PEU OU JE SAIGNE SUR TOUT CE QUI T'ES CHER ! MÊME TON CHAT !

\- … Gore, murmura June en imaginant la scène.

\- Madame, je comprends que vos humeurs ne soient pas des plus stables vu votre état-

\- OUI J'AI MES RÈGLES ET JE T'EMMERDE ! J'ai le droit de te passer un savon ! Mes instructeurs et supérieurs me l'ont fait et le font encore et eux ne voient pas leurs accès de colère dénigrés par le fait que leur putain d'utérus a décidé de faire la samba avec des cactus ! Cracha Victoria. **_Merde_** !

\- Madame, enfin …

\- **_MERDE_ **J'AI DIT ! »

* * *

« - Ce serait pas Victoria ça ? Reconnut Gaspard en sortant du bureau du Commissaire.

\- La personne qui crie quelque chose à propos de 'cette garce de Mère Nature et du retour de l'utérus vengeur' ? Si. En tout cas ça y ressemble. Verdict ? Demanda Solf en allant en direction de la voix.

\- Main courante. Ce type a apparemment pas mal d'infractions à son actif avec des petits arrangements avec la vérité par rapport à ses finances et bien d'autres … Le commissaire était plus que sceptique quand il a dit ne rien nous avoir dit de mal et que je lui serais tombé dessus comme un dément pour lui casser la gueule sans raison.

\- C'est vrai que tu fais ça tous les jours.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, d'ailleurs hier, j'ai tranché la jambe du voisin avec une scie circulaire car son chien aboyait en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

\- Quelle inconsidération ! Ironisa Solf avec un demi-sourire. Victoria, tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en la voyant visiblement épuisée face à un jeune policier terrorisé.

\- Monde de machos de merde, grommela-t-elle pour toute réponse. Aïe.

\- … On va juste rentrer hein, soupira lourdement Beth qui n'avait osé dire mot durant la joute verbale de peur de se faire engueuler.

\- J'ai appris plein de gros mots ! Ponctua Salomé qui se jura de ne pas les utiliser avant d'avoir ses rapporteurs. Et pis j'ai faim. »

* * *

« - Elles dorment ? S'assura Solf alors que sa femme revenait dans le salon.

\- Comme des masses. Pauvre Victoria. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir autant souffert en accouchant.

\- Tout ça parce que Eve a mangé une pomme. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dieu a décidé de mettre un pommier bien au milieu du jardin d'Eden avec un gros panneau lumineux clignotant qui dit « FRUIT INTERDIT » en disant 'Hey c'est super bon, c'est le fruit du savoir et le connaissance, le mangez surtout pas ! Ce fruit là, juste **là**' ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir rien mis dès le départ ?

\- Une question de libre-arbitre en fait, tu veux que je t'explique ? J'ai pas tous mes bouquins de théologie et satanisme pour rien, sourit Betty.

\- Je m'en passerai. J'aime quand la maison est calme et c'est pas souvent c'est derniers jours. »

Beth prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé d'extérieur et contempla le jardin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrache ses mauvaises herbes qui grouillaient près de la haie. Pas question qu'elles pourrissent ses rosiers, non mais. Elle entendit son époux pousser un long soupir et plonger son visage entre ses mains, les épaules basses. Malgré elle, elle se mit à rire. Il se tourna dans sa direction, incrédule :

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- P-Parfaitement .. ! répondit-elle, hilare.

\- Je demande ça car il n'y a rien de drôle ici mais j'aimerais bien savoir quelle blague ton esprit tordu a pu te sortir.

\- Tu m'parles pas d'esprit tordu ! Contre-attaqua-t-elle avec des larmes aux coin des yeux. Je sais pas, c'est te voir aussi abattu c'est …

\- C'est drôle .. ? Je ne vois pas en quoi, insista Solf, vexé.

\- Moins non plus en fait, réalisa Bethsabée, soudain très calme. C'est juste que … Tu as changé depuis. Je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais euh … Tu es moins prétentieux. Pédant. Tu … Tu as l'air plus ordinaire, disons.

\- Quand Pride a voulu me laisser me vider de mon sang, il a mis un point d'honneur à me rappeler à quel point je suis ordinaire, exposa Solf en regardant lui aussi la haie de rosiers. Que je n'étais qu'un parmi d'autres et que je n'étais différent que par mon utilité. Je pensais vraiment être particulier par mes habilités et mon caractère-

\- C'est le cas. Pardon, continue, le poussa-t-elle.

\- On va dire qu'il m'a fait descendre de mon piédestal de façon brutale. Et le fait d'être dans le camp des perdants et hors de contrôle de mon propre destin m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- C'était dur pour toi. Seigneur, c'était tellement horrible de te voir à cette époque. Tu avais l'air d'être l'ombre de toi-même. Tu avais l'air mort à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es quand même revenue vers moi. Tu avais pitié de moi.

\- C'est … une affirmation ? S'enquit Beth, les sourcils levés.

\- À moitié, répondit son mari.

\- Non, ce n'est pas par pitié, pas du tout. Tu gardais ton caractère mais tu avais perdu tes défauts les plus criants et insupportables. A Ishbal, tu étais terriblement toxique pour moi. Je n'étais que ton jouet, à mon sens. Même si, le coupa-t-elle, tu avais des sentiments pour moi déjà, tu étais atrocement froid et cruel. Tu m'exploitais et m'abusais. »

Elle le vit esquisser un rictus et fixer le sol, les bras croisés. Avec un mince sourire, elle devina la raison de sa retraite :

« Ce n'est pas facile de m'entendre dire ça, hein ? »

Pas du tout, non. Sans compter que ça s'ajoutait aux regards en coin qu'ils recevaient quand ils étaient ensemble et aux ragots qui se propageaient à la vitesse de l'éclair depuis_ Pictures &amp; People_. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'allait pas porter des œillères tout sa vie.

« - Non, ça ne l'est pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Pour moi non plus, tu sais. C'est encore pire pour moi, je dirais.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Solf.

\- Parce que les gens me regardent et me jugent plus fortement et ils se demandent pourquoi je ne t'ai pas abandonné après ce que tu m'as fait. C'est ce qu'il faut faire, quand on est abusé par quelqu'un, d'une façon ou d'une autre, continua Betty. Il faut partir et couper les ponts. Je le sais très bien. Dès que je vais chez Winthe et Ryûko, je vois ces affiches qui me martèlent ma décision comme si c'était une faute, comme si j'avais tort de t'avoir épousé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as plus jamais été violent envers moi depuis ta chute. Mais l'image que tu as donnée de toi reste. Et maintenant, je serais à jamais la pauvre victime. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on fasse avec. »

Il y eut un long silence, trop long silence pour Beth qui se mit à chantonner bêtement :

«_ Toi et moi contre le monde entiiiiier_** … **Non, laisse tomber, j'aime bien Claude François. »

Se sentant soudainement stupide de sa réaction, elle se leva et courut chercher ses outils pour arracher ses mauvaises herbes qui semblaient la juger. Ouais ouais, je parle de toi, l'ortie !

* * *

« - Victoria, ça va vos compas ? S'inquiéta Salomé en voyant la jeune femme crisper sa main sur son bas-ventre.

\- Mes .. ? Ah oui, la rassura-t-elle alors qu'elles descendaient l'escalier pour aller dîner.

\- On dirait pas, franchement. Vous avez du sang sur votre pantalon.

\- Meeeeerde ! Laissa échapper Victoria malgré elle. Merde, dis pas ça que j'ai juré devant tes parents ! Ah me... Raaaah !

\- C'est bon, c'est secret-défense.

\- Je vais me changer, je voudrais pas salir les coussins de chaise.

\- Mais c'est classe, on dirait un escargot sanglant ! Nota la petite fille.

\- … Si tu le dis. Cette gosse est bizarre, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Calme-toi utérus ! Couché ! » Intima-t-elle à son propre corps.

Tout en imaginant son utérus sous les traits d'un doberman enragé, elle boita jusqu'à la salle de bain se changer. Alors qu'elle mettait un pantalon de sport (laid mais ô combien confortable), elle jeta un œil dehors et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Un chat sans poils la fixait depuis la haie de rosiers, ses yeux brillant férocement dans la lumière déclinante du jour. A côté de lui, bien caché dans les plantes, un serpent blanc semblait lui aussi patienter.

« Victoria ! Vous arrivez manger ? » résonna la voix de Beth depuis le bas des marches.

La Capitaine Legoupil reprit ses esprits et quitta la pièce, une drôle de boule dans le ventre et la gorge. Elle toucha à peine ses spaghetti bolognaise maison et répondit à demi-mot quand on lui adressait la parole. Sa triste mine ne passa pas inaperçue mais elle fut mise sur le fait qu'elle devait avoir l'impression que ses boyaux faisaient une Blitzkrieg.

* * *

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, tous allèrent se coucher. Alors que Beth quittait la salle de bains, elle faillit se cogner contre Victoria, le visage pâle. Celle-ci lui demanda si elle avait une bouillotte pour calmer ses crampes, ce qu'elle avait, au fond d'un placard. La jeune gendarme alla dans la cuisine faire bouillir de l'eau après avoir salué la maîtresse de maison.

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre conjugale, elle fit son mari en grande discussion avec leur fille, vêtue d'un pyjama mauve à carreaux et accompagnée de Docteur Namnam, rentré dans ses faveurs. Tous deux étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit et semblaient en grande réflexion.

« - Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- D'accord, répondit sa fille alors le ton de quelqu'un qui vient de vous accorder un grand honneur.

\- Nous nous demandons au juste qui sont ces personnes qui achètent douze pastèques ou donnent systématiquement leurs bonbons dans les problèmes de mathématiques, lui indiqua son mari.

\- Parce que douze pastèques, ça fait beaucoup. Déjà, une, ça prend du temps à manger alors _douze_ ! Elles doivent être toutes pourries au bout d'un moment !

\- Et tu veux pas partager des bonbons si tu en as ? S'enquit sa mère qui se doutait bien de la réponse.

\- Non. C'est MES bonbons. De toute façon, Susie ou Tatiana ont des dents toutes pourries alors c'est mieux pour elles que je leur en donne pas, exposa clairement Salomé.

\- C'est … pas très gentil de dire ça, lui apprit son père.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'elles ont des dents moches ! Elles ont des trous et elles portent des appareils ! C'est plutôt gentil de ma part de pas vouloir aggraver leur cas !

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, approuva Bethsabée en se plaçant sous les draps.

\- N'empêche, qui sont les gens qui achètent douze pastèques ? Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une promotion sur les pastèques ? Hasarda Solf.

\- Naaan, ça serait écrit dans la consigne !

\- Ah ! Peut-être qu'ils jouent à éclater les pastèques avec un bâton ! Avança Betty.

\- Comme une pinata ? Demanda Salomé.

\- Voilà !

\- Mais sans les bonbons dedans ! Ah ! Mais c'est pour ça que l'autre gars donne des bonbons alors ! S'exclama la petite fille.

\- C'est peut-être ça ! Encore un mystère résolu ! Applaudit Solf. Nous sommes géniaux.

\- M'ouaiiis. Bon, j'ai soif. Je viendrai vous dire bonne nuit après. »

Les deux parents Kimblee-Blood restèrent cois un moment avant d'échanger un regard amusé et de prendre chacun leur livre de chevet. Plongés dans leur lecture, ils ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de bris de verre éclate dans la maison ainsi que des aboiements affolés. Sautant hors des draps, Beth dévala les escaliers suivie par son mari pour voir la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin en mille morceaux, des éclats de verre partout sur le sol. Solf partit dans la cuisine pour ne trouver qu'une casserole encore fumante dans l'évier et un verre d'eau renversé sur le plan de travail.

Il retrouva sa femme dans le jardin désert, accompagnée d'Alaska, qui grognait encore. Elle se tenait devant sa haie de rosiers écrasée et plongea la main dans les épines pour y retrouver une peluche de lapin miteuse et râpée. La palissade en bois derrière les plantes était couverte de sang.

Au loin, un animal hurla à la lune.

* * *

**Cliffhanger !**_ Ho-ho-ho, je suis vilaaaiiiine._

_Le chapitre est court, je sais, mais mieux vaut que ça que trop long et rempli de trucs inutiles. J'espère que j'ai choqué personne en parlant de règles puisque je pense que pas mal d'entre vous ont des utérus qui leur jouent ce sale coup tous les mois. Assez de ce tabou dans la fiction ! ASSEZ._

_Bon, sinon, est-ce que des gens ici vont à la Japan Expo ? J'y vais (certainement) pour voir l'exposition sur Arakawa comme il y aura des planches de FMA et tout et tout. Si vous voulez me voir, vous me dites. Ou bien chantez du Claude François , on se fera un karaoké, ça sera cool (Sinon je vais à l'expo Klimt samedi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ...)._

_Bon, sur ce, salut, j'ai un mémoire à bosser ! Et jetez un œil sur ma fanfic "La ligue des alchimistes extraordinaires" si vous avez le temps ! o/_

_Bisous chocolat-orange sur vous !_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9**_

* * *

_"And I made her a promise I could not deliver_

_And the cry of the birds sends a terrible shiver_

_Through me and my sorrowful wife "_

**_The Sorrowful Wife_ \- Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds**.

\- _No More Shall we Part_ (2001)-

* * *

«Est-ce qu'on pourrait me dire pourquoi je suis venu avec vous en fait ?! »

Roy regarda dans son rétroviseur pour narguer Ed d'un petit sourire. Riza, assise à côté de lui, regardait divers papiers – à propos de quoi, de qui, faits quand, il ne savait pas.

« - Parce que tu as encore des élans de gentillesse et de compassion envers ton prochain, Fullmetal ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des élans de gentillesse et de compassions envers Kimblee ! Le mec qui m'a empalé sur une poutre comme une tomate sur une brochette ! J'ai sacrifié de l'espérance de vie à cause de lui ! J'ai pas envie de … Et ne m'appelez plus Fullmetal, conclut-il un peu tristement.

\- Noté, Edward, répondit Hawkeye. Parfois, agir sur un coup de tête n'est pas forcément négatif, lui dit-elle gentiment. Vous verrez bien ce que vous pourrez faire de bon une fois sur place.

\- Beth doit être en panique. Perdre sa fille de huit ans comme ça …

\- Elle en a pas neuf ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait neuf ans, opposa Edward en se rappelant les menaces de Salomé.

\- Salomé n'aime pas le chiffre huit. Elle trouve que le neuf est plus malin et classe. Oui, je sais, marmonna Roy après avoir vu son jeune collègue hausser les sourcils. Elle est un peu bizarre. »

* * *

« - C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai quand même soif moi, ronchonna Salomé. J'ai même pas eu le temps de boire mon verre d'eau avant de partir.

\- Eh ben moi aussi, j'ai soif. Et je saigne encore, râla Victoria en se tenant le bras et en boitant.

\- De où .. ? Parce qu'en plus avec vos règles, euh … Je voudrais pas que vous vous vidiez de votre sang et que je doive vous porter. J'y arriverai pas, je suis trop petite. Une anémie, c'est si vite arrivé.

\- Tu n'as pas franchement l'air de paniquer … nota la gendarme en s'asseyant sur une large souche d'arbre à côté de l'enfant, toutes deux au milieu des bois en pleine nuit.

\- Je suppose que je devrais mais j'y arrive pas. On a réussi à semer le serpent et le chat chauve là. C'est teigneux mine de rien ces bestioles.

\- On aurait pu tomber sur pire qu'eux. Comme … commença Victoria avant de s'arrêter net en voyant un animal s'approcher d'elles.

\- Comme … ? répéta Salomé avant de voir aussi le nouveau venu. Comme … un orignal?

\- Oui, un élan quoi.

\- A trois ?

\- Non. **MAINTENANT !** »

Malgré son bras salement éraflé et sa cheville foulée, Victoria saisit la fillette sous son coude et détala comme le lapin qu'elle n'était pas à travers les arbres, l'énorme animal à ses trousses.

* * *

« - Ma fille est dans la nature avec la garde du corps de mon mari, mon chat a des vers, ma chienne est en panique, y'a plus de pain pour demain, faut changer la baie vitrée, et j'ai encore plein de vaisselle à faire. Cette soirée est encore plus déprimante qu'un album de Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. Genre _No more shall we part_, lista Betty une fois que la majorité des forces de l'ordre eut quitté sa maison en ayant mis encore de foin qu'il n'y en avait au départ (la faute à ne pas s'essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson alors qu'il pleuvait dehors).

\- Ou peut-être_ The Boatman's Call_, ponctua Solf.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air exactement éploré, remarqua Ed d'une voix acide.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Ma fille est disparue dans des circonstances plus que louches, je n'ai pas exactement envie de danser la carioca non plus.

\- Ni le fox-trot, ni la polka. On aurait peut-être pas du boire le whisky que Ryûko nous a acheté pour notre mariage. On a l'air de parents indignes.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand chose non plus, pour le moment.

\- Exact, les coupa Roy. Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'elle vous revienne le plus vite possible, saine et sauve.

\- Voilà qui me fait chaud au cœur. » approuva l'ancien Écarlate.

Mustang grinça des dents avant de serrer brièvement les poings. _Self control, self control … Oh, puis merde._

« - Pas la peine de vous moquer de moi, Kimblee. J'essaie d'être gentil et de vous ramener Salomé, et vous me cinglez.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant de votre … effort, rétorqua Solf, qui était sincère.

\- On dirait pas, dit Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus pour montrer ma reconnaissance ?

\- Arrêtez ! S'exclamèrent Riza et Beth conjointement.

\- Vous êtes puérils.

\- Et fatigants.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus de toute manière.

\- Mais c'est lui qui … commencèrent les trois hommes à l'unisson.

\- Arrêtez ! Lancèrent-elles un ton au-dessus.

\- On a tout ce qu'il faut sur l'affaire.

\- On sait que c'est entre de bonnes mains.

\- On va s'assurer que les équipes sont en route.

\- Et aller se recoucher.

\- Et sans broncher.

\- D'accord ? S'enquirent-elles sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la discussion.

Ce furent trois hommes bien penauds qui gagnèrent leur lit une heure plus tard, après avoir fait un peu de route ou de ménage. Pourquoi les policiers ne s'étaient pas essuyés les pieds, hein ? Il y avait de la boue partout sur le tapis. On avait pas idée d'être aussi mal élevés.

* * *

Salomé éternua pour la quatrième fois en moins de cinq minutes, la morve au nez. Elle avait froid, et pas qu'un peu. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ses pantoufles étaient couvertes de boue. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage et cou. Elle leva la tête pour fixer Victoria, qui lui tenait toujours la main. Elle avait une sale tête. Oulaaaa. Une bonne douche et une grasse mat' lui feraient du bien. Elle avait des cernes jusqu'au menton, ou presque. Chaque petit bruit la faisait sursauter et presser le pas, ce qui aggravait l'état de sa cheville gonflée. Jusque là attentive à ne pas se faire remarquer de qui que ce soit, la petite demanda :

«- On va où maintenant ?

\- Chez une amie à moi. On y est bientôt. Tu vois les maisons là-bas ? »

La lumière des lampadaires l'éblouissait et il fallut un petit moment pour que Salomé voie effectivement un petit lotissement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait aucune voiture sur les trottoirs, aucune lumière ne filtrait des rideaux et volets fermés. Aucun vélo ni jouet sur les pelouses, toutes les niches étaient vides et alors qu'elle s'en approchait, elle sentait le froid s'infiltrer de plus en plus profondément en elle. Même les lampadaires étaient éteints, la forçant à prendre la main de Victoria pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans le noir.

La demeure devant laquelle elle s'arrêtèrent ressemblait à toutes les autres : deux étages sans être bien grande, faite de briques rouges sales, avec de la peinture blanche écaillée aux fenêtres et sur la barrière qui séparait son jardin du trottoir. Ce dernier ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'autre chose, plein d'orties, de pissenlits, de touffes d'herbes aussi grandes que la fillette, ainsi que de détritus qui avaient volé jusque-là. De la boue plein les pieds – Salomé remarqua à ce moment-là que Victoria avait fait tout ce chemin pieds nus, sans avoir l'air d'avoir une seule égratignure-, la militaire frappa sur un rythme précis et mélodieux.

Après une poignée de secondes longue comme des siècles, une jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide au dehors, elle les invita à entrer. A l'intérieur de la maison, l'ambiance n'était pas plus réconfortante : il y avait peu de meubles, les rares qui subsistaient semblant dater de bien avant la naissance de la petite fille. Une radio en piteux état était posée sur une petite table dans le salon (lequel ne contenait qu'un seul fauteuil qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, une bibliothèque bien maigre, ainsi qu'un tapis qui semblait curieusement neuf et la dite petite table).

Plongée dans son étude de la décoration, Salomé sursauta quand Victoria siffla :

«Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'étais pas au courant! Marshall et Shiro étaient là, juste dans le jardin, et ils m'ont sauté dessus alors que la gosse était là ! Si j'avais réagi une seconde plus tard, ils l'emmenaient avec eux ! »

Les deux « amies » (_drôle de façon de s'adresser à une copine, dis donc_, songeait l'enfant) parlaient dans la cuisine, où la propriétaire (en fait, squatteuse) des lieux leur préparait à chacune un chocolat chaud et faisait couler un bain pour qu'elles n'attrapent pas un mauvais rhume. Celle-ci revint avec deux serviettes éponge et en tendit une à Victoria, et posa l'autre sur une chaise pour Salomé.

«- Puisque je te dis que je ne sais rien ! Clama son interlocutrice. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Rien n'était prévu avant … On est quel jour ?

\- Le 4 Mai.

\- Rien n'était prévu avant la fin du mois ! La fête ne se fera pas avant le 1er -Juin, et on a besoin de **LUI**.

\- Merci, je sais, c'est pour ça que je … marmonna Victoria. Salomé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain. Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'arrive ! Pépia-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente. Me voilà ! »

La petite fille saisit la serviette et se sécha les cheveux alors que l'inconnue et Victoria semblaient se fusiller du regard. Puis, elle prit un bain rapide (sans bombe de bain à paillettes, NUL) et suivit Victoria dans une chambre qui leur avait été préparée.

Bon, bien sûr, elle avait peur. On lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnu-e-s. Mais elle était avec Victoria ! Elle la connaissait ! Depuis peu, oui, mais elle la connaissait. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle, et c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu éviter l'attaque de … qui déjà ? Marshall et Shiro. Drôles de noms. Et puis, est-ce que les méchants vous font des chocolat chauds et des bains et un lit tout propre ? Sûrement pas. Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Pourquoi un méchant aurait de la lessive qui sent bon la fleur d'oranger ? … Mais un méchant n'aurait sûrement pas de boules de bain ! Voilà qui expliquait pas mal de choses ! Et cette conversation, hein ? C'était qui, **LUI** (en majuscules, oui) ? Et la fête là ?

Cette joute mentale dura un long moment, durant lequel Victoria s'endormit et se mit en boule comme un animal effrayé et épuisé. A bout de nerfs, Salomé décida de descendre boire un verre d'eau, en espérant que personne ne viendrait essayer de la kidnapper, cette fois. Si ça arrivait, elle aurait vraiment pas de veine. Mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Elle se glissa dans la salle de bains adjacente en s'apercevant une fois la porte passée que tiens, c'était allumé.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle faillit crier quand elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

En train de …

Se brosser les dents.

Et cette personne semblait tout aussi surprise qu'elle. Après avoir levé la main, elle cracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et demanda doucement :

«- Tu es Salomé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui M'dame, couina-t-elle, effrayée malgré tout.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, sourit-elle gentiment, montrant une fossette sur la joue droite.

\- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

\- Oui, pas mal. D'ailleurs … marmonna l'inconnue en sortant une petite boîte carrée d'un placard adjacent, veux-tu bien lui rendre ceci pour moi ? Je lui ai emprunté il y a bien longtemps et je n'ai jamais pu lui rendre. Bonne nuit, conclut-elle après un silence.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Oh ! Et dis lui … hésita la femme devant elle, qu'elle peut garder mon bouton d'uniforme. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

\- … D'accord. »

Une fois seule dans la salle d'eau, Salomé lâcha un long soupir. C'était vraiment une soirée de dingue. Ça allait lui en faire, des trucs à raconter en rentrant à la maison et à l'école !

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Victoria lui rentra dedans, l'air défait. La petite remarqua une tache rouge sur le pyjama qu'on lui avait prêté. Bon, bah, ça allait pas toujours mieux, cette histoire de règles. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle allait pas faire une anémie de là, en plus de sa sale griffure au bras droit.

La fillette sortit de la salle de bains et retourna au lit, où elle dormit comme une souche. Le lendemain matin très tôt, après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner frugal, elle se prépara à reprendre la route (vers la maison, elle l'espérait) et regarda Victoria mettre un pull, ou du moins, essayer. En la voyant lutter pour le mettre correctement, Salomé nota une chose incongrue : le bras droit de la militaire était intact.

* * *

« Solf ? »

Il leva la tête pour regarder Beth qui entrait dans la chambre de leur fille dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes, assis sur son petit lit. Après avoir traversé la pièce, elle prit place à côté de lui, fixant le plafond couvert d'étoiles phosphorescentes. Un silence s'installa alors que chacun d'entre eux regrettait l'absence de Salomé, chaque objet sur lesquels ils posaient les yeux plongeant ce couteau plus loin dans leur chair.

« - Elle va revenir. C'est une gosse formidable. Tu l'as bien élevée, dit soudainement Solf en croisant les jambes.

\- Je pense que tu as participé à la personne qu'elle est également.

\- Pas autant que toi, sourit-il brièvement.

\- Même si tu avais pu savoir que j'étais enceinte, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, raisonna Betty. Je n'étais pas sûre que tu aurais voulu faire quoique ce soit. Et ç'aurait pire que mieux que tu le saches. Je me serais sentie encore plus seule ce jour-là. Je ne l'ai pas été. _Seigneur,_ j'avais tellement peur ! Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux ronds. C'est Winthe qui m'a amenée à l'hôpital quand j'ai perdu les eaux parce que ma mère était coincée sur la route. Je leur ai broyé à chacune une main. C'était épuisant. »

Il la laissa parler et reprendre contenance avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

«- À Ishbal, ce qui m'avait marquée, c'était la facilité à tuer quelqu'un. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu être aussi productive et proche de toi. Tuer quelqu'un, ça salit plus ou moins, selon ce qu'on a sur la conscience. Au fil des semaines, je me sentais de moins en moins propre, sans pouvoir regretter mes actes. Quel autre choix avais-je ? J'avais signé pour être soldat et je m'étais engagée en sachant que je pouvais être envoyée au front. Ce sont nos consciences qui rendent l'acte de tuer difficile. En lui-même, il est d'une facilité déconcertante. Celui de mettre au monde une personne, en revanche … Il y a le même état de transe, cette connexion à quelque chose de bien plus grand que nous. Dieu, la Vérité, l'Ëtre Suprême, quel que soit son nom; c'est ce qu'on effleure à ce moment-là. Quand on tient la vie entre ses doigts, même pendant une seconde. Mais dans la cas de la naissance de Salomé, mon pouvoir était maigre. Je ne pouvais rien faire dès qu'elle sortait de moi et même quand elle était en moi, elle pouvait mourir. J'en cauchemardais. Très souvent. Je n'aurais jamais supporté … porter la mort à l'intérieur de moi. Je porte déjà assez d'âmes sur mon dos pour en avoir une autre dans ma matrice. La mort d'une personne que j'aurais tué, oui, mais la mort d'un être qui n'est même pas encore né … Bien sûr, elle n'aurait rien remarqué, alors. Mais elle était en vie, en moi, et j'étais son seul lien avec le monde. J'avais du pouvoir sur elle, aussi infime, aussi petite, a-t-elle été au cours des premiers mois. Quand elle est sortie, il y a eu ce moment … le plus long de mon existence... celui où toute la chambre a attendu qu'elle crie. Et elle ne criait pas, et elle ne pleurait pas, et je ne me sentais pas là. Je me sentais hors de mon corps et de ce qui se passait. J'avais presque renoncé à elle déjà. Mais elle a crié. Et la vie m'est revenue en même temps. Et ce son a été le plus beau que j'ai jamais entendu, avec ceux que tu pouvais faire sur le front. Elle était tellement fragile, tout petite et violette et rouge et … Vivante. Toute chaude contre moi. C'est seulement une fois qu'on me la prise pour la laver et faire des examens que j'ai réalisé grâce aux infirmières que mon accouchement aurait pu mal se passer. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester allongée malgré les recommandations et Winthe a volé une canne, ou des béquilles, pour qu'on aille la voir. On a vu Bela Roten là-bas. Trois vétérans d'Ishbal devant un bébé qui venait de là-bas, en un sens, sans jamais avoir vu ce qui s'y était passé. »

Cela expliquait ce qu'avait dit Roten lorsqu'il l'avait vu: que Salomé avait été un très joli bébé. Solf se tira de ses pensées pour regarder son épouse qui se courbait de plus en plus. Il passa la main sur sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'enfouir dans ses cheveux et l'approcha de lui pour lui embrasser le front, doucement. Il sentit ses défenses se fendiller, puis tomber et la laissa pleurer contre lui. Il aurait aimé l'imiter, mais aucune larme ne venait. En revanche, Beth sanglota quelque chose qui lui perfora la poitrine.

«J'aimerais l'entendre crier une nouvelle fois.»

Après avoir survécu au Jour Promis et avoir échappé à la prison (une fois, pas deux), Solf avait revu Bethsabée et lui avait demandé si elle l'autorisait à revenir près d'elle. Elle s'en était étonnée et un peu moquée, ce pour quoi il ne lui en voulait pas. Sa conscience ne lui pesait pas, les âmes qu'il portait sur son dos non plus. Il avait fait son devoir et l'assumait totalement. Reconnaître et s'occuper de sa fille était aussi un de ses devoirs, il était normal pour lui de le faire. Il n'avait pas demandé à revenir près de Beth uniquement pour cela : elle lui avait vraiment manqué. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas, quand celle-ci était choisie et non subie. Son emprisonnement, sans être une sinécure, n'avait pas été une épreuve abominable. Quand il avait tué ces officiers, il savait à quoi il s'exposait. Mais, malgré tout, pendant ces années derrière les barreaux, le manque de la compagnie de Betty se faisait parfois cruellement sentir. Il aurait parfois aimé parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne ou du moins l'écoute.

Il n'aurait pas supporté forcer son retour. Ce n'avait pas été le cas, heureusement. Même si son nouveau rôle avait été difficile à assumer, il avait réussi (tant bien que mal) et en était heureux. Pas extatique comme il aurait pu l'être en pouvant continuer ses activités alchimiques, certes, ou avec une belle mort (être égorgé par une chimère-lion et mangé par un Homonculus n'en faisait pas partie), mais pas mécontent.

Sa fille lui manquait. S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, il trouverait qui en était à l'origine et lui ferait payer.

Très cher.

Avec ou sans alchimie.

Il était très imaginatif.

On sonna à la porte. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa femme, Kimblee se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour tomber face-à-face avec une inconnue. C'était une femme pas bien grande, très menue, avec la peau dorée. Son petit nez, ses fines pommettes, ses cheveux courts et ses grands yeux chocolat la faisaient ressembler à un faon. Celle-ci lui offrit un grand sourire avec de lui présenter un fascicule vraisemblablement touristique.

«- Je ne suis pas … commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

\- Bonjour Monsieur ! Ne soyez pas si expéditif, attendez au moins d'entendre nos nouvelles offres !

\- Vraiment, Madame, je … Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour partir en vacances je-ne-sais-où.

\- East City. Dans une nouvelle campagne lancée par l'Office du Tourisme de la Région, nous … continua la jeune femme avant d'être à son tour coupée.

\- Cela ne nous intéresse pas. Bonne journée Madame.

\- Prenez au moins notre catalogue ! Offrit-elle.

\- _Non merci_. Bonne journée, répéta-t-il plus sèchement.

\- Prenez le catalogue , Monsieur, enfin ! Clama-t-il, d'une voix moins enjouée.

\- J'ai dit **NON**.

\- Prenez le catalogue et je pars !

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Ma femme n'en veut pas ! Et je suis sûr que ma chienne et mon chat non plus ! Explosa-t-il (non, pas littéralement).

\- Prenez-le, je vous dis ! Éclata la démarcheuse.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Docteur Namnam. »

Sans ajouter mot, elle lui plaça son fascicule de force dans les bras avant de courir jusqu'à une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Encore sous le choc de ce « Rosebud » tout à fait personnel, Solf resta bêtement les bras ballants. Il ne put même pas relever la plaque d'immatriculation : le véhicule n'en avait pas.

Bien après que celui-ci ait disparu, il fit demi-tour, claqua la porte et s'assit dans le salon. L'ayant entendu rentrer, Beth descendit les escaliers , les yeux encore rougis et il lui proposa sans introduction :

« Tu ne voudrais pas visiter East City ?»

* * *

«- Vous êtes sûre, Betty ?

\- Sommes-nous à une pièce de puzzle près ? Attaqua Beth, assise près du téléphone.

\- Vous devriez laisser la police faire son enquête. C'est leur travail, tenta de la convaincre Mustang.

\- Solf est bien plus doué que la majorité d'entre eux, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, même si ça froisse votre ego - et le mien.

\- Grmpf !

\- Ont-ils des indices depuis hier ? Des pistes ? Le poussa-t-elle.

\- Rien du tout. La pluie d'hier a lavé toutes les traces de pas. On pense qu'elles sont passés par la forêt près de chez vous, mais rien ne peut l'affirmer.

\- Est-ce que Salomé est blessée ? Le sang sur la clôture …

\- Ce n'est pas son sang. Et ce n'est pas du sang … _ordinaire_, toussota Roy, mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi, c'est du ketchup ? Le nargua-t-elle, à bout de nerfs et une migraine approchant.

\- Non. C'est du sang, mais …

\- Ah, c'est du sang menstruel, comprit-elle en se rappelant l'état actuel de Victoria. Franchement, Roy, vous avez passé l'âge de ces gamineries ! Vous avez vu bien pire qu'un peu de sang sur les sous-vêtements d'une fille !

\- … Je préfère essayer d'oublier ce que j'ai vu de « bien pire » Beth, dit-il froidement.

\- Oh. Oui. Je suis désolée. Je … Je ne vis plus depuis hier soir.

\- Je pense que je serais dans la même état dans votre situation. Je préviens Monsieur Ferkjoud pour plus de sécurité. Il contactera sans doute ses collègues en province. Faites comme si de rien n'était. Nous dirons officiellement que vous avez pris un congé pour raisons familiales -au vu des événements, tout le monde le croira, et il y a une grande part de vérité. Pour justifier votre voyage à East City, par contre ... »

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vapeur pour trouver une raison valide pour laquelle deux parents dont la fille a été enlevée quitteraient leur domicile, sans en trouver. De son côté, Mustang en faisait de même puis parla à quelqu'un – vraisemblablement Riza- avant de reprendre la conversation :

« - Beth ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois avoir trouvé un bon alibi ... »

* * *

« Vous êtes sérieux ?! »

Ed n'en revenait pas. _Non mais je rêve ! Pincez-moi ! … Aïe. Aidez-moi ! Je refuse !_

« - Je refuse ! Clama-t-il justement.

\- Edward, cesse de faire le gosse ! Le réprimanda Roy, visiblement excédé.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres alibis pour Kimblee et Betty que MES FIANÇAILLES ? Hurla-t-il.

\- Il est difficile de trouver une raison pour laquelle un couple dont la fille est portée disparue quitterait la ville. Prétendre qu'ils sont invités à vos fiançailles et votre mariage constitue une bonne raison, surtout en tant que …

\- _Que .. ?_ C'est quoi la suite du plan foireux .. ? grinça Ed.

\- En tant que témoins. »

Le hurlement que poussa l'ancien Fullmetal aurait pu réveiller les morts.

Après lui avoir assuré que oui, Winry avait approuvé ce plan et que oui, elle était prête et que non, ça n'allait pas _vraiment_ se faire et que non, Kimblee ne pouvait pas exploser la maison des Rockbell, Roy put enfin tirer de son ancien collègue un semblant d'approbation.

* * *

«- Solf, t'es sûr qu'on peut pas emmener le chien ?

\- Non, Beth, on ne peut pas emmener Alaska, lui expliqua-t-il patiemment.

\- Mais regarde la, elle est toute mignonne, tu lui brises le cœur ! Argumenta sa femme.

\- Les animaux resteront chez mon frère et Sumire. On ne va pas emmener un samoyède en voyage ! Ni un chat, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi des témoins de mariage prendraient leurs animaux avec eux ?

\- Parce que ! Contre-attaqua Betty.

\- … Tu n'as aucun argument, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.

\- … Non. Tu vas me manquer fifille, dit-elle à leur chienne. Tu es la plus belle, oui ! »

Beth avait passé sa journée avec Alaska et Raspoutine. Elle avait toujours adoré les animaux, leur présence l'apaisait. Devoir se séparer d'eux en ces moments difficiles s'ajoutait au poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais il fallait se montrer raisonnable. Elle sentait la dépression revenir. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle se sentait bien, et l'absence de Salomé avait rappuyé sur l'interrupteur, la faisant passer sur ce mode morose et stérile. Savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire la frustrait encore plus. N'avait-elle donc contrôle sur rien ? Sur sa fille, sur sa santé, sur son mari, sur toute sa vie ?!

Le pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine emmener quelques anti-dépresseurs et stabilisateurs d'humeur, au cas où.

* * *

Edward n'était pas particulièrement heureux avec l'état actuel des choses, mais il les attendit tout de même à la gare. Il avait pensé leur faire faux bond, mais cela aurait été inutile. Et puis, tout ça, c'était pour Salomé et Beth. Pas pour Kimblee. Pour Salomé.

Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse en danger dans la nature. Il allait sauver cette petite fille. L'image de Nina, la joviale fille de Sho Tucker, passa devant ses yeux, puis celle de la triste chimère qu'elle était devenue. Il secoua la tête, un nœud à l'estomac.

Salomé. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il ne faisait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider à la retrouver.

Il vit les Kimblee-Blood s'approcher, l'air digne malgré leur apparente tristesse. Oui, même Kimblee avait l'air abattu. Cela n'empêchait pas Solf et Beth d'être très polis envers lui et de le remercier d'avoir accepté ce plan. Après qu'ils eurent pris place et que le train eut démarré, tous se meublèrent dans le silence. Après plusieurs kilomètres, Beth s'endormit et son époux quitta leur wagon pour aller aux toilettes.

* * *

_C'est donc ça qu'est devenu l'Écarlate ?_

_La terreur d'Ishbal ?_

_Le tueur d'Ishbals ?_

_Un papa qui s'inquiète pour sa fille parce qu'il n'a pas été fichu de la protéger ?_

_Parce qu'il est resté planqué chez lui au lieu de la chercher ?_

_Laissez moi rire !_

_C'est vraiment toi, l'homme qui a parcouru le pays pour traquer Scar, au péril de ta vie ? Mon œil !_

Les yeux rivés sur son reflet, Solf avait le sentiment que ce dernier lui parlait. Les soubresauts du train étiraient ses traits de façon dantesque, l'espace d'un dixième de seconde. Mais le pire, c'était la voix qui remplissait sa tête.

_Tu es pitoyable._

_Tu es indigne de toi-même._

_Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres._

_Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu avais été tué près de Pride, ni avalé par lui ?_

_Parce que la fierté, l'orgueil Solf, c'est ce qui a causé ta perte. Tu as été avalé et tué par ton propre orgueil. Et tu as essayé de la foutre à la poubelle, cette fierté parfois trop encombrante._

_Mais tu sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça._

_Tu sais ce que tu vaux._

_Les journalistes de Pictures &amp; People, les comploteurs qui rendent Beth et toi dingues, ceux qui ont enlevé Salomé …_

_Ceux-là vont payer._

_Et ils verront que la terreur qu'inspirait l'Écarlate sur le front Ishbal ne tenait pas qu'aux tatouages sur ses paumes._

_Et ils paieront._

_Et ils verront._

* * *

_Bonsoir ! Vous voulez fêter mon anniversaire avec moi ? C'est demain, le 26 Octobre !_

_J'ai pas mis mes fics à jour depuis un (long) moment. J'ai été occupée avec mon mémoire et tout le reste. Mais je m'étais promis de mettre celle-ci à jour avant mes 23 ans et c'est fait !_

_L'an dernier, je finissais Sable d'Ishbal. C'est fou comme ça passe vite. Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend triste. Aussi imparfaite soit cette fic (comme toutes les autres), c'était ma première et je m'y suis beaucoup impliquée._

_En parlant de fanfiction, j'ai découvert cet aprem une superbe fic sur Kimblee, en anglais : Mirage, de Vyscaria. Elle a pour le moment huit chapitres et est déjà assez conséquente, donc il faut avoir un bon niveau dans cette langue et un peu de temps devant soi avant de vous y mettre, mais ça vaut franchement le coup ! Vous y retrouverez Miles et Scar, pour les intéressé-e-s._

_Le dialogue de fin fait très Great Red Dragon. Francis Dolarhyde me rappelle un peu Solf. D'ailleurs, vous avez aussi pleuré devant la fin d'Hannibal ? Je l'ai vue il y a deux mois, j'en suis encore traumatisée et pleine de feels._

_Je vous promets que tout va s'emboîter dans les prochains chapitres ! ... Du moins je vais essayer. Parce que je suis partie dans plein de directions et que ça va pas être de la tarte._

_CrazyNight, si tu passes par là, je n'ai plus ton numéro __

_Et si vous suivez LaSaleGarce sur Twitter, vous verrez qu'on a eu un p'tit fight sur Kimblee (IL EST PIPOU JE VOUS DIS)(surtout avec une couronne de fleurs). Si vous avez des questions ou êtes curieuses-eux, j'ai des liens sur mon profil histoire de pouvoir communiquer avec mooooiiii ~_

_Bisous vanille-chocolat sur vous !_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

* * *

_"We discuss the murder pact_

_We discuss murder and the murder act_

_Murder takes the wheel of the Cadillac_

_And death climbs in the back"_

**_Deanna_ \- Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds.**

\- Tender Prey (1988) -

* * *

Resembool n'était pas joignable de façon directe depuis Central : il fallait d'abord prendre une correspondance à East City. Après avoir expliqué que les préparatifs pour la venue des Blood-Kimblee n'étaient pas terminés et qu'il devait s'entretenir encore une fois avec Winry, Edward partit en avance tandis que Beth et Solf restaient à East pour la nuit.

Cela faisait remonter des souvenirs chez Beth : des souvenirs de pyjama parties impromptues pour être plus précise. Étant gosse, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça gênait les grands. Mais à présent adulte et mère (de surcroît), elle devait avouer que ça ferait quand même chier d'avoir une ou deux gamines s'inviter chez elle à l'improviste. Ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du repas et des draps : déjà que faire à manger pour trois, ça pouvait être galère, alors pour quatre voire cinq .. ! Heureusement, Salomé était une petite fille qui aimait préparer les choses à l'avance, ce qui pouvait étonner certains parents qui lui trouvaient un manque de spontanéité enfantin.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité quand son cerveau lui envoya le fait que sa fille était disparue en plein dans la face. _Boum, mange-toi ça._ Le choc fut si violent qu'elle commença à renifler et puisa toutes ses forces pour éviter de pleurer en public.

Solf remarqua sa détresse et la serra contre lui de son bras gauche, sa main droite tenant sa valise. Il lui caressa les cheveux sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

* * *

Ahmed Ferkjoud finit d'un trait la bière achetée avec le reste de son déjeuner dans un restaurant proche. Il fit une boule avec le papier kraft qui entourait son repas et sa serviette en papier qu'il jeta dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de lui sans même la regarder.

_Cette affaire n'a aucun sens_, soupira-t-il mentalement, la tête dans ses mains. _On ne tombe que sur des impasses …_

Il quitta son siège pour s'approcher de sa fenêtre, qui donnait sur une petite cour avec jardin, avant de s'avancer vers un large panneau de liège récapitulant toutes les informations sur l'enquête _Red Right Hand_, en référence au tag retrouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Mais ce n'était pas à l'hôtel Astoria que tout avait commencé. C'était à la faculté, avec l'explosion de la salle de cours B04 : le matériel qui avait servi à tout faire sauter se trouvait alors dans une armoire dont le professeur en charge de la salle avait la clef. C'est à dire Kimblee. De plus, de la documentation sur les explosions et des fioles de nitroglycérine avait été retrouvée dans son casier. Il avait véhément démenti bien sûr, ce qui ne prouvait pas son innocence. Mais le fait était que l'unique double de clef de la salle B04 avait disparu temporairement dans la nature avant d'être retrouvé à l'hôtel, et que l'administration possédait également des copies des clefs de casiers destinés au personnel en cas de perte. Celle-ci était mise en sûreté avec les autres preuves, dans un labo.

Puis il y avait cette personne inconnue qui avait l'air de suivre l'ancien alchimiste. Même si on avait pu penser à de la paranoïa de sa part, ce graffiti sur le miroir de l'hôtel collait un peu trop bien avec le thème général du rouge (écarlate) que l'on trouvait avec les autres indices ou « cadeaux » trouvés au fil des jours, autour de l'ex-Écarlate.

Le panier du Petit Chaperon rouge découvert à la faculté, déjà : si ça avait pu sembler un hasard à première vue, les hexagrammes sous la galette et le bouton gravé trouvé à l'intérieur étaient sans aucun doute en rapport avec Kimblee, Beth Blood et la guerre d'Ishbal.

Puis la graffiti dans les toilettes des hommes du bâtiment psychiatrique, mis à jour par Bela Roten, ancien alchimiste d'Etat également. Mis au courant de son passif lors du conflit, Ahmed pensait que le choc de cette découverte était bien peu de chose par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu faire subir à autrui.

Le rouge, le rouge, le rouge, encore le rouge.

Et la disparition de Salomé Blood-Kimblee et du Capitaine Legoupil. Victoria avait-elle elle-même enlevé l'enfant ? Avaient-elles toutes deux été menacées par une tierce personne, poussant la gendarme à protéger la fillette et à fuir avec elle ? Si cette hypothèse était la bonne, étaient-elles en sûreté à l'heure actuelle ?

Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

* * *

« - Faut voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, il pleut pas.

\- Me voilà soudain fort guillerette, pour sûr.

\- Ptêt que vous vous en foutez, mais en fauteuil, on dérape facilement !

\- En talons aussi, signala Ryûko à June alors qu'elle marchaient ensemble dans la rue telles les Destiny's Child.

\- Stop. On y est, les prévint Receswinthe en sortant de sa poche le jeton que lui avait confié Solf avant de partir pour East City. Faut essayer d'investiguer discrètement.

\- … Tu me demandes d'être discrète avec un fauteuil de presque cent kilos qui crisse ainsi qu'un manteau jaune pétant ?

\- La plus discrète **POSSIBLE**.

\- Et au pire, tu attireras l'attention sur toi et pas sur nous ! Positiva Ryûko. Allons-y. »

Toutes trois se trouvaient devant la devanture de la librairie extrêmement colorée près du cimetière que Solf avait remarquée. Étrangement, elle était fermée et l'intérieur était en désordre, comme si la personne qui la tenait avait dû fuir précipitamment. Consciencieuses, elles inspectèrent à pied et à roues la devanture, les gouttières, la porte, les murs, le toit, les fenêtres et tentèrent même de forcer la porte de service. Alors qu'elles cherchaient une épingle à cheveux avec laquelle ouvrir la serrure (peine perdue), un homme s'approcha du bâtiment, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il le déposa près de la porte de service et ôta son chapeau avec lequel il salua … le mur.

Interloquées, les trois intruses (enfin, presque-intruses-si-elles-trouvaient-cette-épingle-à-la-con) marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et ce fut Ryûko qui osa demander tout haut ce qu'elles ruminaient tout bas :

« - Vous faites quoi Monsieur ?

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, sourit-il, pas dupe.

\- Nous sommes de l'armée et de la police, lui apprit-elle en sortant sa plaque. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Je suis venu rendre hommage à de vieux amis. Vous qui avez l'air d'avoir de la bouteille -je ne dis pas ça méchamment M'dame- vous avez peut-être entendu parler de l'Antre du Renard, il y a quelques années ?

\- Euh … Non. Je ne suis pas d'ici au départ.

\- Perso, ça me rappelle quelque chose. C'était pas un casino illicite ? Se rappela June en s'avançant.

\- Entre autres activités pas légales, ouais.

\- Et vous vous êtes fait choper par la police ? Avança Receswinthe, qui avait abandonné toute idée de crocheter la serrure et se disait qu'avec un bélier, ça serait plus facile. _Ou un fauteuil roulant de cent kilos …_

\- Non Madame. Il y a eu une fuite de gaz. Tout a pété, raconta tristement l'homme au visage buriné et au strabisme divergent.

\- Oh. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas eu de survivants.

\- A part le vieux Renard, le patron, qui s'en est sorti avec un bras en moins et de belles brûlures, non. Pov' homme. Même sa gamine n'a pas survécu … Sur ce, Mesdames … les salua-t-il d'un geste de la main.

\- Au revoir Monsieur. »

Après un moment de silence, June exposa :

«On aurait ptêt dû arrêter ce type si il a trempé dans des affaires louches, non ? Juste comme ça ?»

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, June explosa :

« - Mais **MERDE**, de _où_ les rambardes d'accessibilité pour les fauteuils sont aussi **CHIANTES** ? C'est quoi ce slalom à la **CON** que je dois me taper pour aller jusqu'à la porte du commissariat ?

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa Winthe.

\- Ouais, si tu peux démolir ce virage de merde pour faire une ligne droite pour que je fasse pas des manœuvres dignes des 24 heures du Mans pour aller voir Ferkjoud ! 'Tain !

\- Handicapée_ ET_ vulgaire ! La taquina Ryûko qui les attendait près de l'entrée.

\- Vieille_ ET_ emmerdeuse ! Répliqua June qui avait réussi à amorcer le virage et s'approchait d'elle.

\- Flic _ET_ gay _ET_ pas blanc ! S'interposa Ahmed, qui sortait du bâtiment. Voilà, je vous bats toutes à … ce truc. Je dois avouer que c'est pas malin ce virage pour les gens en fauteuil … Le mec qui a construit cette rambarde se droguait ? Et vous venez pour .. ?

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du goûter, alors on s'est dit … ironisa Winthe. Non, sérieusement. Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'Antre du Renard ?

\- Le bar-casino clandestin ? Ouais, j'ai travaillé dessus. Mais quel rapport avec le fait que j'ai une employée dans la nature avec la fille d'un ex-criminel de guerre ? S'étonna Ferkjoud.

\- Eh bien, c'est à _VOUS_ de nous le dire ! Après une petite explication de notre part, à l'intérieur. »

* * *

Une fois leur investigation mise à plat, le jeton mis sur le bureau et examiné de près par Ahmed (qui confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un jeton de ce bar-casino douteux, le goupil caractéristique apparaissant dessus), ce dernier alla à la salle des archives chercher les dossiers concernant L'Antre du Renard. Une fois assis derrière son bureau, il leur présenta plusieurs photos d'hommes divers :

« - Le Fennec alias Tomas Isodir. Le Lézard, alias Hugo Ramos. Les deux bras droits du Renard, le patron de l'Antre, Ignace Foks. Morts lors de la déflagration. Le Fennec a allumé un cigare alors que la fuite commençait et … _badaboum_. Parmi eux, d'autres pauvres paumés sans grand chose dans leur casier judiciaire : quelques vols sans violence, conduite sous l'emprise de l'alcool, petits délits … Et le videur -si on peut dire- de l'endroit a fini en petits morceaux aussi : le Cerf. Simon Salor.

\- C'est quoi leur trip sur les animaux ? C'était un bar ou une ferme pédagogique ? Marmonna June en parcourant les visages sur papier glacé du regard.

\- Des noms de code. C'est toujours plus prudent chez les gens qui trempent dans les affaires louches.

\- Et le Renard a donc survécu ? Il devient quoi ? Le poussa Winthe.

\- Il a survécu à l'accident, oui. Mais il est mort depuis. Ancien militaire, blessé au combat, syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Est tombé dans la délinquance, a ouvert l'Antre du Renard, et a fait profil bas après l'accident. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis le décès de sa petite fille, surtout qu'il avait perdu sa femme peu de temps avant. Une pauvre gars en somme finalement, soupira Ahmed.

\- Comme vous dites. C'est elle ? Demanda June en voyant une photo dépasser du dossier du Renard. Jolie gamine. C'est drôle mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais **vraiment**. Pas toi ? Fit-elle à Ryukô.

\- Rien. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. Elle s'appelait comment ?

\- Mmmm … marmonna Ahmed en parcourant les pages des archives concernant le Renard.

\- Elle a un peu la même tache de naissance dans le cou que-

\- Victoria, annonça Ahmed, finissant la phrase de June en même temps. Victoria Foks. »

* * *

« - Et on va où maintenant ? Demanda Salomé, toujours étrangement calme malgré la panique qu'elle ressentait, inhérente sans doute au fait de se balader seule dans la nature sans pouvoir contacter ses parents et sans être certaine de les recevoir. Et même si elle était forte en karaté, elle ne se sentait pas de taille face à Victoria.

\- East City.

\- Et on pouvait pas prendre le train normalement ? Pourquoi on doit aller là-bas avec les chariots de moutons et de chèvres? Non pas que je n'aime pas les ovins et caprins, loin de là. C'est mignon.

\- On est en cavale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? S'alarma la petite fille. Je suis trop jeune pour aller en prison !

\- On a rien fait de mal. Quoique, en fait … se ravisa Victoria qui laissa tomber en voyant la fillette faire de grands yeux apeurés. Je te protège de gens qui cherchent à faire du mal à tes parents en passant par toi. Et ils en sont pas très contents. Donc, mieux vaut se cacher en attendant de les retrouver. Tes parents, pas les sales types hein.

\- Bah j'espère ! Manquerait plus que ça.

\- Tu es bien trop sarcastique pour une gamine de pas dix ans.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent, glissa Salomé.

\- On va vite retrouver ton père et ta mère, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Victoria.

\- Je peux voler une biquette ? J'aime bien les biquettes, tenta Salomé en caressant un chevreau.

\- NON.

\- Alleeeez !

\- J'ai dit **NON**.

\- Mais déjà que je suis une pauvre petite gamine sous une menace imminente de trucs affreux loin de ses parents chéris, je peux _AU MOINS_ récupérer une biquette, non ? »

* * *

« - L'expert est formel. Les échantillons sanguins de Victoria Foks et Victoria Legoupil concordent. Il s'agit de la même personne, laissa tomber Ahmed Ferkjoud qui ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là.

\- Et vous aviez jamais remarqué que .. ? posa June, sourcils levés.

\- Disons que quand une nouvelle recrue arrive, je pense rarement à aller fouiller dans des dossiers vieux d'il y a quinze ans pour voir s'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne disparue ou dite décédée qui vient bosser pour moi, non.

\- Quel laxisme, le tacla Ryukô avec un sourire qui eut du mal à passer chez le commissaire.

\- Roh, faites pas chier. Je suis déjà choqué comme ça.

\- Il dit quoi d'autre son dossier, à Legoupil ? S'enquit Winthe. Joli petit hommage à son père d'ailleurs, ce patronyme.

\- Elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat dans la campagne de l'Est, à Resembool, leur apprit Ahmed avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Dites, c'est pas là que …

\- Que se rendent précisément Beth et Solf ? _Si._ »

* * *

Saloperie ! Elle avait réussi à prendre le train avec la gamine ! Mais qu'importe : il avait sa voiture. Un beau modèle de course dernier cri. Les trains de nuit chargés de marchandises comme celui qu'avait emprunté Victoria, accompagnée de la Kimblee, vont plus lentement que les trains transportant des personnes. En bolide, de nuit, sur des routes relativement désertes, il serait le premier arrivé à East City pour récupérer le père et la fille. Un otage, ça fait toujours son effet, et il ne se risquerait pas à enlever Beth Blood. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal d'ailleurs.

Son enveloppe kraft bien remplie de dossiers sur le couple posée sur le paillasson de _Pictures &amp; People_ avait son effet : les distraire. Rien de mieux que de remonter de vieilles querelles enfuies pour diviser un groupe ou un couple soudé. Il avait bien fallu qu'il sorte ça de sa manche : ses « petits cadeaux » comme le panier ou le bouton n'avaient pas eu l'air de les séparer, mais de les rapprocher. La barbe ! Lui qui espérait que leur rappeler le génocide Ishbal réveillerait leurs cicatrices ...

Kidnapper la petite Salomé devait être son coup de poker : face à un événement comme celui-ci, les couples soit se rapprochent, soit se divisent. Il devait être l'ultime coup de couteau après les égratignures faites à leur jolie petite photo de famille : celle de l'ancien bourreau et de la victime. Ils avaient essayé de faire oublier qui ils étaient, l'instabilité de leur relation … Mais lui, il leur rappelait, ainsi qu'à tout le pays. Il rappelait que l'armée n'avait rien fait pour aider le Lieutenant Blood, rien fait pour empêcher le soldat Magny de céder aux drogues ou à l'appel de la mort. Rien du tout.

Une sirène se fit entendre derrière lui; il jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur. Une voiture de police, gyrophare allumé, le poursuivait alors qu'il entrait sur une petite route de campagne. Avec un soupir épuisé, il se gara sur le bas-côté alors que la nuit tombait.

« - Bonsoir Monsieur. Vous rouliez un peu trop vite, vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda l'agent après qu'il eut baissé la vitre conducteur.

\- Désolé Monsieur l'agent. Une urgence familiale … sourit-il faussement.

\- Papiers du véhicule et carte grise, s'il vous plaît, exigea son collègue près de lui.

\- Mais bien sûr … » fit-il en ouvrant la boîte à gants.

Il saisit le Smith &amp; Wesson qu'il avait emmené avec lui et tira deux fois, une balle dans la tête de chaque policier. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, il tourna aussitôt le contact et repartit un trombe sans un regard en arrière, roulant sur leurs corps.

Jay Marshall alias Le Sphynx avait une vengeance qui l'attendait.

* * *

_Oooh ça devient dark ! Bonsoir. Eh ben, j'avais pas updaté depuis mon anniversaire dis donc. J'espère que vous allez tou-te-s bien depuis. J'ai eu comme un blocage sur cette fic, mais je pense l'avoir mis de côté. Youpi youpi da. _

_Si vous avez oublié qui c'est (et je vous en veux pas) , Jay Marshall est le secrétaire général de la faculté de Central où travaille Solf._

_TINTINTIIIIN *jingle dramatique*_

_Bisous macaron sur vous !_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

* * *

_"And the wind did howl and the wind did blow_

_La la la la la_  
_La la la la lee_

_A little bird lit down on Henry Lee "_

**_Henry Lee_ \- Nick Cave &amp; the Bad Seeds**.

\- _Murder Ballads_ (1996) -

* * *

Il y a des moments dans la vie où on se trouve dans des situations étranges qu'on n'avait jamais pu imaginer. Et Edward se trouvait précisément dans une d'entre elles. Il était au milieu du vaste jardin de Pinako à boiter, Solf Kimblee à ses côtés, lequel tenait des bûchettes entre les mains. Face à eux, un mec maigrelet qui les menaçait avec un pistolet ; Victoria et Salomé qui n'en menaient pas large. Et on entendait les biquettes de Monsieur Reynolds bêler au loin.

Situation tout à fait ordinaire.

Mais pour mieux comprendre dans quelles circonstances ceci est arrivé, retournons un peu en arrière, voulez-vous ?

* * *

Beth et Solf avaient attendu le train pour Resembool en silence, dans un hôtel près de la gare où ils avaient passé la nuit. Ils avaient ensuite été accueillis par Edward et un chien avec une patte de métal et tous trois avaient été menés jusqu'à la maison des Rockbell par un vieux monsieur avec une charrette et des biquettes, voisin de Pinako et Winry.

Un malaise s'empara de l'ancien alchimiste quand il posa pied devant la bâtisse. C'était là que Sarah et Urie Rockbell avaient vécu, avaient élevé leur fille et là où ils l'avaient laissée pour partir au front. Et c'était là qu'une orpheline vivait depuis. Est-ce que Winry Rockbell savait quel rôle il aurait pu jouer dans la mort de ses parents ? Se doutait-elle qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de les tuer s'ils s'étaient encore obstinés à rester en zone de guerre à faire leur travail ?

Il prit une lourde inspiration et suivit son épouse à l'intérieur, Edward sur les talons.

Winry était partie faire quelques courses au village, notamment à la quincaillerie. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à la revoir de suite, et lui et Beth posèrent leur bagages dans une chambre qu'il leur avait été préparée. Prise d'une migraine depuis plusieurs heures, Betty décida de faire une sieste avant le dîner, le laissant seule dans cette maison immense. Ne se sentant pas prêt à discuter avec Pinako, Edward ou Winry, Solf décida de prendre une douche.

Une fois lavé et séché, il se contempla dans le miroir. Depuis quand avait-il des cernes ? Et était-ce un cheveu blanc sur sa tempe ? Il avait l'air d'avoir pris cinq à dix ans en quelques jours. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas en rajeunissant, mais il était effaré de ce que son reflet lui montrait. Il avait l'air si … inoffensif. Faible. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage comme pour tenter d'effacer la fatigue de ses traits, en vain. Son regard se pose sur ses paumes vierges, et une colère sourde monta en lui, comme la lave d'un volcan.

La porte d'entrée claqua et il entendit la voix de Winry Rockbell résonner dans l'entrée.

Solf se dépêcha de s'habiller et d'avoir l'air présentable pour le dîner. Le repas se déroula sans réel accroc, si on excluait les remarques acerbes de Edward par rapport au « soit-disant plan génial de Mustang » et le regard inquiet des Rockbell dès que leurs yeux se posaient sur lui.

_Oui oui oui, je suis un tueur, j'ai compris. Je l'ai été, du moins. J'ai failli tuer votre père, votre fils, votre beau-père, parce que c'était un ordre. Et j'ai tué d'autres gens par ma propre volonté et envie. Mais maintenant … Mais maintenant …_

* * *

Il dormit mal et se réveilla avec les poules. Pinako Rockbell était déjà debout et aux fourneaux, apparemment occupée à faire à manger pour un régiment. Elle le salua de sa voix rauque et le laissa déjeuner en paix jusqu'à poser la question fatidique d'une voix fatiguée :

«- Qu'est-ce que mon fils et ma belle-fille avaient fait de mal à Ishbal ? Qu'avaient-ils fait qui mérite qu'on les tue ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. Il faut voir avec Monsieur Kandasha à Ishbal.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi_ lui_ les a tués. Mais Urie et Sarah étaient pressés par l'armée de quitter la ligne de front, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même les pieds en avant comme ça a été le cas. Alors, dites-moi, Monsieur Kimblee : qu'avaient-ils fait de si terrible pour mériter la mort ? Comment auriez-vous justifié vos actes à vous-même à ce moment-là ? Vous étiez le premier soldat à arriver sur les lieux après les faits, continua-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait l'interrompre. Vous saviez où ils se trouvaient, et vous n'êtes pas connu pour avoir été un soldat diplomate ou compatissant. Et c'est pour ça que vos supérieurs vous avaient envoyé les retrouver. N'est-ce pas ? »

Pinako Rockbell était une femme intelligente et bien qu'elle soit à présent minuscule, elle réussissait à effrayer plus d'un. Et Kimblee était un de ceux-là. Il déglutit et répondit sincèrement :

«- Je me serais dit que j'avais fait mon travail, que j'avais suivi les ordres. Si on est pas prêt à tuer ou trahir ses convictions, on ne devient pas soldat. Cela peut mal tourner pour vous, comme ça a été le cas pour Mustang.

\- Mustang n'est pas en si mauvaise position, sourit-elle légèrement.

\- Mais à quel prix ? Je dois vous avouer que je regrette ne pas avoir rencontré Urie et Sarah Rockbell. Ils avaient l'air de gens très droits, très justes, très en phase avec leurs convictions. Ils auraient fait de terribles soldats, nota Solf à voix haute.

\- Haha ! Je vous crois bien sur ce coup-là. Je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur, Monsieur Kimblee.

\- Prenez donc un ticket et rejoignez la file.

\- Mais si je peux aider une petite fille à retrouver ses parents, je le ferai. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire ça pour Winry, si je peux le faire pour une autre … grommela-t-elle en allumant sa pipe. Je suis soulagée de ne pas en plus vous en vouloir pour avoir tué mon fils et son épouse. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu participer au plan farfelu de Mustang dans ce cas. »

La porte de cuisine grinça et la silhouette pâle de Winry apparut dans l'embrasure, Edward à son côté. Le jeune homme avait le visage fermé, la technicienne arborait une expression de trouble et de peur.

« Vous auriez tué mes parents ? Dit-elle enfin d'une voix fragile. Si … Si ils n'étaient pas déjà morts quand vous étiez arrivé, vous … l'auriez fait ? »

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table où l'ancien alchimiste était toujours aussi, le visage impassible, son fiancé tenta de lui prendre le bras pour la retenir. Elle se dégagea sans peine et prit place à côté de Solf, qui se demandait si cette question était hypothétique ou pas.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, ce fut au tour de son bras d'être pris par Edward qui le poussa à aller avec lui dehors chercher du bois car « il caille ce matin pour un mois de Mai » . Bon, ruse foireuse, mais il voulait laisser Winry seule pour assimiler ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre depuis le couloir. Ed se doutait que la présence de Kimblee à l'hôpital de fortune Ishbal des Rockbell n'était pas un hasard. L'armée savait déjà qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation à tuer des civils qui dérangeaient l'avancée des troupes. Il n'était pas venu les sauver, ou même voir s'ils allaient bien : il venait les forcer à partir, de la ligne de front ou pour de bon.

* * *

« - Vous boitez Edward, remarqua Solf alors qu'ils sortaient du cabanon où Pinako rangeait son bois.

\- Vous avez une bonne vue. Il fait humide ces derniers temps, c'est pas l'idéal pour ma jambe. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

\- Retourner à East City cherch-

\- Je parle de Winry ! Vous savez bien que je parle de ça ! Cracha-t-il, excédé.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Je n'ai pas tué les Rockbell, j'aurais pu tuer les Rockbell, j'aurais sans doute du le faire vu qu'ils refusaient catégoriquement de quitter Ishbal malgré la pression de l'armée. Est-ce que ça aurait été de gaieté de cœur ? Non. Est-ce que ça m'aurait atrocement sali la conscience, plus que de tuer des Ishbals ? Sans doute pas. Quand j'ai dit à Mademoiselle Rockbell que ses parents avaient l'air de gens admirables, je ne mentais pas. Ils l'étaient. Mais ils étaient trop bons pour rester sur le front, et trop entêtés pour obéir à l'armée, laquelle n'avait aucun scrupule à demander qu'on les abatte ! Tempêta-Solf, bois sous le bras. Ils auraient obéi plus tôt, ils seraient encore là, mais cela aurait été compromettre leurs idéaux et- Marshall ?! Glapit-il en voyant le secrétaire de la faculté de Central s'avancer vers eux.

\- Kimblee. Où est Victoria Foks ? Demanda-t-il, pistolet pointé vers sa tête.

\- Ah, ça, si je le savais. Elle a ma fille avec elle, et j'aimerais bien la retrouver, rétorqua-t-il sans paniquer et sans lâcher ses bûchettes.

\- Votre fille était supposée être avec moi à ce moment précis. Victoria travaille pour moi depuis des années et cette crétine a décidé de me désobéir !

\- Ok. Triste pour vous. Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

\- Kimblee, ce mec nous menace avec une arme, vous pourriez avoir l'air moins relax ? Grimaça Ed, qui se demandait s'il arriverait à désarmer Marshall sans qu'un d'eux ne soit blessé. Sans doute … si sa jambe ne le faisait pas souffrir autant. Merde.

\- C'est MOI qui ait tout manigancé ! L'explosion, le colis, Rotten … Tout ça, c'est moi !

\- C'est tordu comme plan.

\- Je devais vous mettre la main dessus, pour vous parler.

\- Marshall, on travaille ensemble depuis des années ! Mon bureau est à trois couloirs du vôtre ! Pourquoi tout ça ?! C'est complètement con ! S'emporta Solf, à bout de nerfs.

\- Quoi ?! Lâcha Jay Marshall, pris de court.

\- C'est complètement con votre plan ! Pourquoi aller traumatiser Rotten ? À part juste parce que c'est drôle et qu'il le mérite ? On se voit TOUS LES JOURS Marshall, pourquoi aller infiltrer des gens chez moi kidnapper ma fille, souiller des miroirs, tout ça ? Pourquoi ? C'est tellement CON ! URGH ! Gémit-il en se tenant la jambe après que Jay ait décidé de lui tirer dessus. Marre d'entendre dire que son plan était con (même si au fond, il savait que c'était vrai).

\- _**PAPA !**_ Cria la voix de Salomé, tout près.

\- Victoria. Enfin, te revoilà. Tu es enfin revenue à la raison, se réjouit Marshall en voyant les deux rousses ensemble.

\- T'emballe pas, Jay. Je te laisserai pas toucher un seul cheveu de cette gamine.

\- Tu me laisserais encore lui tirer dessus alors ? Sourit-il en désignant Solf de son arme.

\- J'espère que non, ça pique quand même, marmonna l'ex-alchimiste alors que Edward tentait de contenir l'hémorragie de sa cuisse avec son écharpe.

\- Putain, Kimblee, soyez sérieux deux secondes.

\- La douleur me fait délirer Monsieur Elric.

\- On va dire ça.

\- Ferme les yeux Salomé, commanda Victoria à la petite fille qui obéit. D'un geste précis et rapide, elle sortit un coutelas de son sac de voyage et trancha la chair au niveau du coude de Jay Marshall, tranchant net l'avant-bras et la main qui tenait son arme. Au moins, tu ne pourras plus blesser grand monde comme ça.

\- Mais elle, si, siffla Jay en tenant son moignon ensanglanté.

\- Oh, elle ? Fit-elle en sortant un serpent raide mort de son sac. Je ne crains que ta chère Cora ait rencontré un humain insensible à son poison, il y a quelques heures de ça. Tu avais oublié ? Tu avais oublié. Elle aussi, et crois-moi, voir l'expression de surprise d'un serpent, c'est une expérience. Et- BORDEL ! Cria-t-elle après qu'un coup de feu ait éclaté.

\- On nous tire dessus ? Paniqua Salomé en se couchant sur le sol.

\- Non, on tire sur lui, sourit Edward en pointant Marshall du doigt. Je reconnais le son de la vieille carabine de Pinako entre mille.

\- Faudrait qu'elle apprenne à viser quand même. C'est fini Jay. Tu … Il s'enfuit ! » S'emporta Victoria en voyant la silhouette d'un chat nu à trois pattes fuir dans les hautes herbes.

Elle commença à le courser, mais son pied se coinça dans un terrier de lapin et elle chuta lourdement. Envahie par le dépit, elle retourna vers le jardin de Pinako Rockbell, où elle-même, sa petite-fille et Beth se trouvaient, agglutinées autour de Solf, Ed et Salomé.

* * *

« - Tu vas avoir une cicatrice ? Demanda Salomé en regardant la cuisse bandée de son père.

\- Oui, et une belle.

\- Ouaaaaah. T'as encore mal ?

\- Pas pour le moment, avec les médicaments.

\- À part quelques égratignures, elle n'a rien, le rassura Pinako qui auscultait la petite fille. Et vous, vous n'avez … rien du tout. Pourtant, vu votre fuite de Central, on aurait pu s'attendre à des blessures assez sérieuses …

\- Ah, mais Victoria s'est fait mal. Mais elle guérit toute seule, expliqua Salomé comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Maman ! J'ai un truc pour toi !

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Betty qui prit place entre son mari et sa fille.

\- Une amie de Victoria m'a dit que tu pouvais garder son bouton car elle n'en avait plus besoin. Une petite blonde aux cheveux au carré, avec des grands yeux bleus. Et elle m'a donné ça ! » Continua-t-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte carrée.

Les mains tremblantes, Beth ouvrit le paquet, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient deux boucles d'oreilles scintillantes. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande goulée d'air.

« Victoria … commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais qui était mal assurée. Je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à nous dire. »

* * *

_Toujours vivaaant.e, rassurez-vous, toujours (pas) la banane, toujours assis.e _

_Je devais faire un seul gros chapitre, mais finalement, je vais le couper en deux car ça va faire beaucoup à lire d'un coup._

_Et puis voilà._

_Bisous patates-cantal sur vous !_


End file.
